


Un nuovo ordine

by Kore_Asteros



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Headcanon, Kylo Ren Redemption, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Retcon, Retcon Timeline, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kore_Asteros/pseuds/Kore_Asteros
Summary: Hosnian Prime non è stato distrutto. Han Solo è vivo. Finn vuole aiutare il resto degli stormtrooper a spezzare l'incantesimo dell'indottrinamento del Primo Ordine. Ci state? Bene, allora imbarcatevi con me in un racconto con scopo terapeutico per coloro che ancora soffrono per il destino di Ben Solo e Rey. Rey Nobody. La storia riprende da TFA con alcune modifiche, mantiene l'arco Rey/Kylo di TLJ per sprofondare negli abissi della mia immaginazione. L'intento è di scrivere una storia per una Disney "adulta", toccando temi delicati, ma sormontabili col potere dell'AMMMORE e dell'AMICIZIA.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 40
Kudos: 6





	1. Premessa

***** LEGGETE PER FAVORE O NON CAPIRETE UNA MAZZA DEL RESTO *****   
  


La mia riflessione su questa trilogia mi ha portato a scrivere questa fanfic con alcune idee/ retcon a mio parere necessarie per cercare di salvare capra e cavoli.

  * Hosnian Prime non è stato distrutto.



  * Han Solo è vivo.



  * Finn e gli stormtrooper



**Io ho un problema con i cattivi di Star Wars e le loro armi distruggi pianeti.**

Quanti pianeti abitabili hanno a disposizione in quest’universo? Nella realtà non ne abbiamo così tanti da poterci permettere di farli esplodere, una rapida ricerca su Wookipedia mi dice che c’è la possibilità di terraformare, ma non ci sono esempi recenti e vista l’esistenza di Tatooine e Jakku, la perplessità sale.

Ho deciso quindi di tagliare la testa al toro; i pianeti non sono stati distrutti, ma sono oggetto di un blocco navale da parte del Primo Ordine che se ne vuole impossessare. È stato dunque distrutto un pianeta non abitabile come deterrente.

**Se Harrison Ford non ama Han Solo, non è un problema dello spettatore.**

Se riprenderlo a lavoro era così problematico, potevano anche fare dei film che non riguardassero gli Skywalker o ucciderlo off-screen. Sapere che il destino di un personaggio è stato influenzato dall'attore che lo interpreta mi manda in bestia.

Ho deciso quindi che Chube ha sparato un colpo di balestra prima che Kylo uccidesse il padre, spezzando il ponte e permettendogli di scappare mentre Kylo usciva ad occuparsi di Finn e Rey. Quest'ultima ce l'ha comunque con lui perché ha tentato di ucciderlo.

**L’importanza di Finn**

A prescindere dalle cazzate che scrive JB, trovo che l’idea dietro Finn avesse un potenziale pazzesco, se debitamente sviluppata, cosa che purtroppo non è avvenuta. Ora, quando dico che SW ha la profondità di una pozzanghera in termini di tematiche, lo dico riferendomi alla lotta bene e male: perché nessuno si chiede se sia giusto o sbagliato trucidare questi poveri stormtrooper che neanche in un corridoio dritto riescono a colpire? Nei prequel avevamo i droidi e boh… apparentemente ok ammazzarli, perché sono macchine, nonostante ci facciano costantemente empatizzare con R2D2, C-3PO o BB-8. Poi i cloni e boh… adesso sono bambini rapiti e indottrinati.

E nessuno fa niente. Nessuno da peso a questa informazione.

Ma santo cielo, possibile che nessuno voglia provare a salvarli? Specialmente quando Finn ne è uscito?!

Finn che “ha rotto l’incantesimo” vedendo un suo amico morire su Jakku all’inizio di TFA. Questo è un dettaglio della trasposizione cartacea, ma lo stormtrooper che gli macchia di sangue il casco è un amico, FN2003, col quale ha condiviso diversi momenti. Quindi, perché gettare alle ortiche questa storia? Non ne ho idea, però io voglio che sia rilevante.

**Quindi**

Il resto di TFA rimane uguale, cambia solo che alla fine Han torna da Leia a mani vuote e accompagna Rey a recuperare Luke. Mantengo salda tutta la parte di Rey su Ahch-to e Kylo con qualche piccolo accorgimento visto che Han è vivo ed è lì con lei a cercare di convincere Luke. Cambio quindi il filone riguardante la Resistenza e Finn. Farò dei brevi riassunti di queste parti mancanti per dare inizio alla fanfic vera e propria.

Diamine, sono anni che non scrivo. Abbiate pietà.

Buona lettura!


	2. Patchwork per TFA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo la distruzione della base Starkiller, la Resistenza si è ritirata su D’Qar per pianificare la liberazione di Hosnian Prime. Leia, consapevole di non poter affrontare in campo aperto la flotta del Primo Ordine, tesse una rete di delicati rapporti diplomatici al fine di ostacolare la permanenza del blocco e favorire il ritorno del fratello, Luke Skywalker.

**Q'Dar**

Rey sedeva pensierosa accanto al letto dove Finn stava venendo curato. Era incosciente, ma le condizioni erano stabili, si sarebbe rimesso, era solo questione di tempo prima che si risvegliasse. Aveva bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare. Quello che era successo era stato spaventoso ed eccezionale al tempo stesso, lei, Rey, una mercante di rottami di Jakku, aveva battuto Kylo Ren, nipote di Darth Vader. Figlio di Han e Leia. No, non c’era niente di cui essere felici. Han sarebbe morto non fosse stato per Chube e chissà quanto dolore Leia stava provando al ritorno a mani vuote di Han. Un altro pensiero tormentava Rey: quella voce, quell’istinto che per un momento aveva avvertito e che le aveva fatto accarezzare il pensiero di sfogare tutta la sua rabbia. Kylo Ren doveva pagare per averla torturata, per aver quasi ucciso Finn e per aver tradito il padre. Il tintinnio degli strumenti medici ruppero quella bolla di assordante silenzio che la stava avvolgendo. Gli strumenti tornarono immobili in quello stesso momento.

Rey si alzò e si avvicinò al banco sul quale erano riposti i bisturi, le siringhe e gli altri strumenti. Si erano mossi. Da Takodana qualcosa si era risvegliato in lei e quegli strumenti si erano messi a vibrare e tintinnare mentre lei era assorta nei suoi pensieri.

"Rey…"

La voce di Finn era fievolissima.

"Finn!"

Rey si voltò con un sorriso raggiante in viso, avvicinandosi rapidamente al letto, tornò a sedersi non prima di stringergli la mano.

"Hey! Siamo degli eroi, lo sai? Abbiamo fatto implodere la base ed è tutto grazie a te."

Finn s’incupì e chiese stringendo i denti:

"E lui? Ti ha fatto del male? Mi disp- … io… non…"

Gli occhi di Finn si riempirono di lacrime, le labbra si deformarono in una smorfia di dolore. Distolse lo sguardo dall’amica, non riusciva più nemmeno a guardarla negli occhi tanta era la vergogna.

"Gliele ho date di santa ragione!" Esclamò Rey

Finn fu costretto a guardarla, la sua voce era troppo eccitata per essere uno scherzo. La incalzò:

"Racconta!"

"Dopo quello che ti ha fatto, io non ci ho più visto… la spada di Luke, lui la stava chiamando a sé, ma è venuta da me! Ha risposto a me!"

L’oscurità che l’aveva attanagliata poco prima si dissolse così com’era arrivata, lasciando spazio al calore di una piacevole chiacchierata con un amico. Gli raccontò dello scontro con Kylo e della Forza che l’aveva aiutata a sconfiggerlo, ma, per il momento, tralasciò menzione della voce. Finn era rimasto stranamente silenzioso durante il racconto; si era appassionato, ma qualcosa lo turbava.

"Tutto bene, Finn?"

L’uomo scrollò le spalle, poi prese a parlare lentamente, soppesando le parole con cautela:

"Ho avuto degli incubi mentre… dormivo. Erano ricordi. Rey, non ti ho detto tutto. Sono un assaltatore, sì. Sono fuggito, ma… non so come sia stato possibile. FN2003 è morto davanti ai miei occhi, era un amico, capisci?"

Rey annuì, perplessa, forse l’anestesia era ancora in circolo.

"Rey, ci sono bambini nella galassia che vengono strappati alle famiglie e indottrinati dal Primo Ordine per diventare carne da macello. FN2003 non ha scelto di morire. FN2003 non ha scelto di combattere per il Primo Ordine. Il suo sangue… Ci sono registri, comportamenti anomali… ricondizionamento…"

Il respiro di Finn era affannato, il discorso sempre più delirante. Quei ricordi riaffiorati nel sonno l’avevano sconvolto. Rey si alzò e si chinò su di lui, poggiandogli una mano sul petto.

"Tranquillo, Finn. Va tutto bene. Sei al sicuro, ora. Devi solo riposare, ne riparleremo più tardi."

Finn annuì, fece un respiro profondo e si rilassò nel letto. Prima che Rey gli lasciasse la mano però aggiunse:

"Dobbiamo fare qualcosa per loro, Rey. FN2003 non doveva morire."

Rey gli strinse la mano un’ultima volta, sorrise e lo rassicurò:

"Ne parlerò con Leia."

Finn si era già riaddormentato esausto.

Rey lasciò l’infermeria e si diresse al centro di comando.

* * *

Il centro di comando era in fermento, la Resistenza stava raccogliendo il necessario per spostarsi il prima possibile da D’Qar. Il Primo Ordine ormai sapeva, ma non aveva abbastanza forze per mantenere il blocco su Hosnian Prime e stanarli, per precauzione comunque Leia aveva ordinato l’evacuazione. Nel mezzo di qual marasma, Rey trovò C-3PO il quale la informò che il Generale Leia e Han Solo al momento si erano ritirati nella foresta poco distante dall’hangar per parlare in privato, ma gli avevano lasciato detto di dirle che poteva raggiungerli in qualsiasi momento. Anche Leia doveva parlarle.

Rey procedette lentamente, ancora non riusciva a smettere di ammirare il panorama verdeggiante di Q’Dar. Il sole era nascosto da nubi fugaci, ma l’aria era tiepida e calma. Niente a che fare con Jakku.

_Jakku, forse qualcuno…_

Cercò di rigettare il pensiero, lanciandosi fra gli alberi, ma la vista era annebbiata ormai dalle lacrime, lo stomaco stretto in una fitta dolorosa.

 _Tornate indietro!_ Gridavano i suoi pensieri. _Tu non sei nessuno_ la rimproverava Unkar Plutt, _non hai niente!_ rincarava il crolute. I polmoni le bruciavano per lo sforzo della corsa forsennata. _Chiunque tu stia aspettando, non tornerà mai_ fecero eco le parole di Maz. _Ti serve un maestro_ incespicò su una radice e cadde. _Ti mostrerei le vie della Forza_ scuote la testa cercando di allontanare le voci dalla testa, specialmente quella voce. La voce del nemico. Mentre si rialzava, si accorse di aver raggiunto la radura dove Han e Leia si erano rifugiati; il braccio di lui l’avvolgeva, mentre lei aveva la testa china sulla sua spalla. Non si erano accorti di nulla. Rey indugiò con lo sguardo su un padre e una madre affranti per la perdita del figlio. Chissà se anche la sua famiglia aveva versato quelle lacrime per lei. Chissà se proprio ora fossero su Jakku a piangere fra le dune in cerca della loro figlia perduta. Il silenzio si fece di nuovo assordante intorno a sé. Perché si era invischiata in questa faccenda? Lei non poteva farci proprio nulla. Era ora di tornare. La sua scampagnata era finita. La Resistenza aveva la mappa, Finn aveva i suoi commilitoni da salvare e lei, mercante di rottami, aveva carogne di metallo da sventrare.

"Rey? -"

Leia la fissava da lontano.

La bolla implose, di nuovo, e Rey piombò nella realtà come da un’altra dimensione.

"Finn si è svegliato." disse avvicinandosi alla coppia "È esausto e… un po’ delirante, ma sta bene. Grazie."

Leia e Han sorrisero. Un sorriso triste. Emanavano tristezza, Rey poteva percepirla distintamente.

"Che ne dici di accompagnarmi a cercare Luke?" ruppe la tensione Han

"Io devo tornare su Jakku. Mi stanno asp-"

Leia la interruppe, il suo sguardo traboccava compassione. Le prese una mano.

"Cara, mi dispiace averti messo in questa condizione. Maz mi ha parlato di te…- Rey sollevò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando, ma la presa di Leia non diminuiva – Tu possiedi un grande potere, antico, dirompente. Mio fratello può guidarti. Se te ne vai ora, sarai sola alla mercé del Primo Ordine. Il tuo potere non passerà inosservato. Snoke ti cercherà, ti corromperà come ha fatto con…-"

"Ben, nostro figlio." terminò Han.

Gli occhi lucidi di Leia non smettevano di traboccare amore e compassione. Rey ne era toccata e non poteva smettere di pensare che anche loro figlio si sarebbe sciolto nel vederla. L’amore di una madre.

"Ti insegneremo a proteggerti e poi sarai libera di andartene, se lo riterrai opportuno."

Come aveva potuto Kylo Ren voltare le spalle alla sua famiglia? Rey in lacrime abbracciò Leia. Han sorrise dandole una pacca sulla spalla.

"Andiamo a recuperare Luke. Su, Chube ci sta aspettando."

Han si allontanò in direzione dell’hangar. Leia nel mentre sciolse lentamente l’abbraccio, prendendo entrambi le mani di Rey. Guardava per terra, sembrava, anzi era imbarazzata.

"Mi dispiace se ti ha fatto del male."

La sua voce tremava. Il Generale era distrutto, c’era solo una madre in lutto davanti a lei.

"Snoke …" singhiozzò "si è portato via mio figlio, Rey. Non permettergli di avvicinarsi a te. Parla con noi. Parla con i tuoi amici. Non sei sola."

Quella dolcezza era sconvolgente, irrefrenabile. Rey riuscì appena a sussurrare un grazie, prima di sganciarsi dall'abbraccio. Si schiarì la voce, asciugò le lacrime con le mani e cercando di riprendere il controllo disse:

"Generale, il mio amico, Finn, l’assaltatore, cioè l’ex-assaltatore! Ecco, appunto." si bloccò un istante consapevole di star farfugliando, fece un respiro profondo e ricominciò "Finn, si stava giustamente chiedendo se non fosse possibile fare qualcosa per gli assaltatori. Se lui è riuscito a risvegliarsi dall'indottrinamento, anche gli altri potrebbero."

Leia non abbandonò il suo triste sorriso, ma ora qualcos'altro si stava insinuando nei suoi occhi. Un’idea, un’opportunità.

"Ne parlerò con Finn al suo risveglio. Ora, è meglio muoversi. La Resistenza deve spostarsi e tu devi trovare Luke. Contiamo su di te."

Rey sorrise e nell’allontanarsi l’augurio di Leia la raggiunse.

"Che la forza sia con te."

* * *

Il Falcon era pronto a decollare, doveva solo raggiungerlo, ma prima voleva trovare Poe. Si intrufolò fra le file di Ala-X pronte a decollare e subito distinse la figura tondeggiante di BB-8, si avvicinò a passo svelto, salutandoli con un cenno della mano.

"Certo che la vedo, BB-8. Ciao Rey, Finn? L’ha conciato male quello- "

"Si è svegliato, è un po’ delirante, ma sembra stare bene. Ascolta, Leia vuole che io vada a riprendere suo fratello. Non so quanto ci vorrà, ma potresti stare vicino a Finn? Lo capirai quando gli parlerai."

"Certo, Finn è un amico, ci penserò io."

Rey sorrise, salutò BB-8 e si congedò da entrambi per correre sul Falcon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi dispiace che questa prima parte risulti così raffazzonata, ma non ho il tempo di ricostruire interamente la storia. ^^"  
> Vorrei mantenere una certa coerenza narrativa e queste pezze mi sono necessarie per arrivare alla ciccia della fanfic.  
> Il prossimo capitolo comprenderà il patchwork per TLJ, poi partirò con la mia fanfic.
> 
> Nei limiti del possibile faccio riferimento a fonti come wookiepedia o starwars.fandom.com, le novelization e i fumetti che ho letto, tipo: Rise of Kylo Ren che è ancora in pubblicazione. Non ho i visual dictionaries o altro materiale di approfondimento.  
> Essendo una persona sola, nemmeno tanto appassionata di SW, non escludo di incorrere in incoerenze con l'universo espanso tramite libri/videogiochi/fumetti/cartoni/ etc...


	3. Patchwork per TLJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia, approfittando del fatto che il Primo Ordine non può permettersi di combattere su due fronti mentre il blocco è ancora in atto su Hosnian Prime, ha spostato la Resistenza su Ajan Kloss. Inoltre, ha ascoltato la richiesta di Finn; attirando in trappola alcune navi del Primo Ordine, ha catturato diversi assaltatori che Finn con l’aiuto di Maz e Leia si sta impegnando ad aiutare. Queste azioni hanno coinvolto Kylo Ren che a bordo della Finalizer è stato incaricato di dare la caccia alla Resistenza. In una di queste schermaglie ha dovuto confrontare la madre, ma non è stato in grado di ucciderla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è un capitolo di meta-narrazione x'D  
> Devo giusto fare qualche aggiustamento. Portate pazienza.

Rey bussò alla porta del capanno dove Luke si era infilato, ma non ne voleva sapere. Chube allora sfondò la porta. Sorpreso, Luke chiese al vecchio compagno di avventure che ci facesse lì e che fine avesse fatto Han. Neanche a farlo apposta, una figura si affacciò alla porta.

"Hey, ragazzo."

Una frase che fece riaffiorare ricordi, affetto, ma anche tanto imbarazzo e vergogna in Luke. Si abbracciarono ed uscirono a parlare. Han fece il punto della situazione, spiegando che il Primo Ordine teneva sotto scacco il sistema di Hosnian Prime con un blocco navale impossibile da attraversare. Le comunicazioni erano interrotte, Hosnian Prime non sapeva che la base Starkiller era stata distrutta e se anche l’avesse saputo il Primo Ordine era comunque in una posizione di vantaggio; oltre ad aver già bloccato i porti e sbarcato delle truppe per sottomettere la popolazione, avrebbe abbattuto qualunque nave in partenza dai pianeti. La Resistenza aveva bisogno di lui. Leia aveva bisogno di lui. Luke rispose esattamente come aveva risposto a Rey.

“Cosa ti aspetti? Che affronti l’intero Primo Ordine da solo?”

“No, c’è lei. Rey può aiutarti e poi ci siamo noi.”

Ma Luke se ne va a mungere foche aliene con Rey e Han a inseguirlo.

La prima menzione di Ben da parte di Han viene fatta sulla strada per l’albero dove sono conservati i testi dei jedi. Mentre Rey è attirata dai testi, Han ne approfitta per menzionare la perdita del figlio al lato oscuro. Luke non riesce ancora a parlarne con Han e raggiunge Rey.

Nei momenti di connessione con Kylo, Rey è comunque furiosa con lui perché se non fosse stato per Chube, avrebbe ucciso il padre, oltre ad aver quasi ucciso Finn.

Fast forward al momento in cui Luke fa saltare la capanna.

Han si sveglia nella notte per il fracasso ed è testimone dello scontro fra Rey e Luke, quindi testimone della confessione di Luke. È il momento più duro della loro amicizia. Mentre Rey chiede a Luke di unirsi a lei nel salvataggio di Ben Solo, si aggiunge anche Han, che sotto la pioggia battente, ammantato nell'oscurità sembra una creatura inspiegabilmente antica e addolorata che supplica l’amico di aiutarlo a salvare il figlio. Luke stavolta non riesce a dire di no. Accetta, ma non prima di cercare di dar fuoco ai testi dei jedi. Sapete cosa succede, solo che in questo caso, dopo il falò, Luke sale sul Falcon.

_Cosa fanno nel mentre Kylo e la Resistenza?_

Mentre è in via di guarigione, Kylo è schierato nel blocco, ospite di Snoke sulla Supremacy, poi verrà inviato alla ricerca della Resistenza che ormai ha evacuato D'Qar. Questo permette alla connessione con Rey di avvenire come da film.

La Resistenza, come spiegherò nei sommari dei capitoli, lascerà D'Qar perché, dopo aver distrutto la base Starkiller, è stata localizzata. Riusciranno ad andarsene indisturbati perché il Primo Ordine ha deciso di mettere sotto scacco Hosnian Prime prima di dare la caccia a loro. Quindi Holdo è viva, Ackbar pure, Finn non conosce Rose perché è stato in infermeria quei giorni e Poe non ha fatto il deficiente perciò la Resistenza ha ancora i bombardieri e la sorella di Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ora, quello che avrete capito è che non ci sarà l’episodio della sala del trono.
> 
> Lo so, la parte più bella, ma non escludo che possa tornare più avanti con delle modifiche.


	4. Riunione di famiglia - I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey passò il viaggio di ritorno pilotando il Falcon con Chube. Han e Luke si chiusero in sé stessi, non parlandosi mai durante il viaggio. Entrambi attendevano di riunirsi con Leia.

**Ajan Kloss**

La nuova base era immersa in un’intricata giungla, attraversata da un ampio fiume che si gettava in un lago poco distante. Arrivarono in tarda serata; fitte nubi ricoprivano il campo, dei lampi squarciavano il cielo di tanto in tanto e dei tuoni risuonavano in lontananza, la pioggia aveva da poco iniziato a imperlare il viso degli esuli. Tutti erano accorsi al Falcon. Tutti desideravano il ritorno della Speranza, ma la prima a scendere fu Rey, seguita da Han e Chube che andarono incontro a Leia. Dopo un rapido scambio di informazioni, Leia fece cenno alla folla di disperdersi. Rey a quel punto venne assalita da due uomini in un abbraccio spezza ossa. 

“Finn! Poe! Mi state stritolando!” Esclamò in un ampio sorriso, cercando di ricambiare l’abbraccio.

I due scoppiarono a ridere mentre sopraggiungeva il pigolio animato di BB-8.

“Grazie BB-8, è bello rivedere anche te. Tutti voi!”

“Allora, che c’è? La Leggenda è timida?”

Poe era il solito arrogante, impaziente.

“Dai, vieni con noi. Non sai cosa ti sei persa!”

Finn le circondò le spalle con un braccio, sospingendola verso un edificio interamente mimetizzato nell'ambiente, non fosse stato per la porta spalancata da cui s’intravedeva il bagliore di una luce artificiale. Analizzando meglio il panorama, si rese conto che l’intera area era costellata di queste strutture. Questa in particolare era più grande delle altre, fungeva da cantina. Diversi gruppi della folla si diressero alla cantina, ma la maggior parte tornò ai dormitori. Dovevano essere stati giorni intensi quelli dell’evacuazione. Mentre Poe si lanciava in descrizioni di mirabolanti azioni compiute durante la sua assenza, Rey non riusciva a smettere di pensare a cosa Luke, Leia e Han avrebbero deciso di fare. La sua visione era stata chiara: Ben sarebbe tornato al lato chiaro della Forza, se lei fosse andata da lui. Tutto era nato da un enorme fraintendimento; Luke non voleva ucciderlo, Han e Leia non avevano mai perso la speranza di poterlo riavere, doveva solo andare da lui e aiutarlo a fare un passo nella direzione giusta.

“… a momenti quel bastardo fa saltare per aria la nave di Leia.” diceva Poe mentre si sedeva al tavolo

Finn fece un cenno alla Twi’lek al banco, poi aggiunse:

“Ce lo hanno sguinzagliato contro per tenerci a bada, ma non ha la più pallida idea di dove siamo.” l’eccitazione nella voce di Finn era palpabile “Leia mi ha ascoltato, abbiamo catturato due trasporti con una cinquantina di assaltatori, ora stiamo cercando di aiutarli a superare il condizionamento. Non è semplice, ma stiamo facendo progressi. Questo potrebbe cambiare le sorti della guerra!”

Poe s’intromise:

“E Finn sente la Forza.”

Rey strabuzzò gli occhi mentre la cameriera si avvicinava, guardò prima Finn e poi Poe, poi di nuovo Finn

“E me lo dici così?!”

Finn e Poe scoppiarono a ridere.

Rey corrugò la fronte, perplessa.

“Era uno scherzo?”

“No, no è vero” sghignazzava Poe mentre ordinava da bere per tutti e tre.

“Finn, potevi dirmelo!”

“Prima? Non lo sapevo, cioè non sapevo che fosse proprio questo. Parlando con Maz, mi sono reso conto che quel presentimento che aveva rotto il condizionamento doveva essere qualcosa di più. Ora, che hai portato Luke, ci alleneremo insieme!”

“Oh! Ne dubito.”

Il trio si strinse al tavolo, guardingo degli avventori circostanti. Cominciò Poe a bassa voce.

“Allora, perché non è sceso? È ferito?”

“Leia è un’arzilla vecchietta, figuriamoci suo fratello Jedi. Cosa c’è sotto?” aggiunse Finn, mentre Poe alla parola _vecchietta_ lanciò un’occhiataccia all’amico.

Rey sospirò poi cominciò a raccontare:

“È complicato. La famiglia Skywalker – Solo è complicata.”

Proseguì raccontando del loro arrivo, di come Luke non volesse tornare, del suo disprezzo per i Jedi, del suo rimpianto nell’aver ridato loro vita.

“Immagino che gli sembri di aver ridato vita al conflitto fra Jedi e Sith.” commentò mestamente Rey

“Non poteva sapere che Kylo lo avrebbe tradito.” replicò duramente Finn

“A proposito di Ben…” Cominciò Rey imbarazzata.

“Chi è Ben?” Chiese Poe, mentre addentava gli spuntini arrivati con le bevande.

“È impossibile che vi abbia raggiunti.” Disse Finn,non staccando lo sguardo preoccupato dagli occhi di Rey.

“Infatti!” Aggiunse Poe, ingoiando il boccone, sembrava non mangiasse da anni.

“Infatti.” Confermò Rey.

Evitando di parlare del collegamento fra lei e Ben Solo, Rey raccontò della nascita di Kylo Ren e del ruolo giocato da Luke in essa. Poe aveva smesso di mangiare. Finn era in silenzio, lo sguardo basso, i denti stretti.

“Questo non lo scusa. Lui ha fatto una scelta.”

“Leia dice che è stato Snoke ad irretirlo.” lo interruppe Rey.

L’espressione dubbiosa di Poe fece vacillare la convinzione di Rey. Sapeva di non aver detto tutto, ma a quel punto raccontargli del legame non l’avrebbe certo aiutata, come Luke, l’avrebbero accusata d’essersi lasciata sedurre dal lato oscuro. _Non sei sola! Tsk!_ Pensò, ricordando amaramente le parole di Leia.

“Immagino sia stata una tragedia per loro.” cominciò Finn “Figli di Darth Vader. Sapere di avere tutta quell'oscurità alle spalle e temere che possa contagiare qualsiasi cosa tocchi, persino tuo figlio.”

“Ma Vader tornò al lato chiaro della Forza, no? Non dicono questo le storie?” s’intromise Poe

“Sì, anche nel Primo Ordine se ne parla… nonostante sia chiaramente visto come una debolezza.”

Finn sospirò e ingollò il liquido bluastro ordinato da Poe, una smorfia di disgusto gli attraverso il viso. Lanciò un’occhiataccia a Poe e poi riprese il discorso:

“Rey, tu lo hai visto su Starkiller. Ha quasi ammazzato suo padre. Lo avrebbe fatto, hai visto anche tu la scintilla della lama prima che Chube sparasse. Pensi davvero che Luke, che ha cercato di ucciderlo a quanto dici, possa convincerlo a tornare a casa?”

“No.” rispose secca Rey.

Finn e Poe rimasero interdetti per un momento, perplessi, iniziarono a parlare in contemporanea.

“E poi quello stronzo mi ha torturato!”

“Che cosa vorresti dire?”

Finn scosse la testa, l’aria sorpresa. Si accarezzò lo stomaco e poi la testa.

“Cosa diavolo hai ordinato, Poe?”

Poe aveva già gli occhi appannati e biascicava nel parlare.

“Non lo ricordavo così forte.”

Rey allontanò il bicchiere, fortunatamente non aveva ancora bevuto. Finn ripeté la domanda.

“Posso convincerlo a tornare al lato chiaro della Forza.”

Poe scoppiò in una risata fragorosa. L’intera sala si voltò a guardarlo, mentre alzatosi in piedi, sbottò:

“Quel pezzo di merda mi torturato. Ha torturato anche te, se ben ricordo. Ci ha dato la caccia, quanti di noi ha ammazzato? E ora, stai seriamente considerando di andare a _salvarlo_?!”

Scocciata Rey gli gettò in faccia il contenuto del bicchiere e l’istante successivo si apprestò a lasciare il tavolo furiosa.

“Aspetta, Rey.”

Finn le afferrò il braccio e le fece gesto di tornare sedersi, mentre lui si alzò e afferrando Poe per il colletto, lo rimise a sedere. Aveva un’aria pensierosa e severa. Qualcosa che doveva aver maturato in quel periodo perché non ricordava di avergliela mai vista.

“Gli assaltatori non hanno scelto di essere rapiti e indottrinati. Qualcun altro ha fatto questa scelta per loro e purtroppo, non è così semplice tornare indietro. Rey, se non ci è riuscito suo padre, cosa ti fa pensare di poterci riuscire tu?”

Prima che Rey potesse rispondere, Finn le fece cenno di attendere e continuò:

“Gli assaltatori di cui ti parlavo, Rey, loro-“

Lo scintillio dorato colpì Finn prima ancora della voce.

“Rey, il Generale vorrebbe parlarti.” C-3PO era fermo davanti al loro tavolo.

“Certo.” Si affrettò a dire la ragazza.

Rey si alzò con un certo sollievo, l’aria si era fatta davvero pesante. Non si allontanò prima di aver dato un amichevole buffetto a Poe. Lui grugnì qualche cosa in risposta, ma era chiaramente devastato da qualsivoglia cosa avesse ordinato. Finn con un mezzo sorriso le fece un cenno di saluto.

“Finiamo di parlarne domani.” promise l’amico.

Rey annuì e salutò.

* * *

C-3PO l’accompagnò al centro di comando. Il turno notturno non era ancora a pieno regime, c’erano pochissime persone ai computer. Al centro della sala padroneggiava l’ologramma del sistema di Hosnian Prime tenuto sotto scacco dal blocco del Primo Ordine. Fra gli Star Destroyer presenti, uno capeggiava su tutti: _Supremacy,_ spiegava una breve nota _Nave ammiraglia di Snoke_. Si bloccò un istante. Lesse le varie note. Mancava la nave di Kylo Ren. Finn aveva detto che era stato mandato in cerca della Resistenza. Rey tornò a guardare la Supremacy. Se fossero stati in grado di distruggere Snoke, la mente, forse sarebbe cessata anche la sua influenza su Ben Solo.

“Rey?” insisté il droide

“Ci sono.”

Riprese a camminare, ma in quel momento avvertì quella familiare sensazione che aveva imparato accompagnare il collegamento fra lei e Ben. Non era il momento, ma evidentemente non era il momento nemmeno per lui. Lo vide comparire supino, gli occhi chiusi. Lo osservò incuriosita. Stava dormendo, il petto saliva e scendeva regolarmente, seguendo il respiro. La visione più innocente che avesse mai avuto di quel bestione. Rey lo ricordava ancora troneggiare su di lei nell’ultimo confronto su Starkiller. Si avvicinò lentamente, quando notò una smorfia delinearsi sul suo viso. Stava sognando. Si avvicinò ancora. Poteva chiaramente vedere la cicatrice che gli aveva lasciato solcargli il viso contratto dall'orrore. Non era un sogno, era un incubo che lei stessa poteva sentire, vedere. C’erano delle urla. Incerta, tremante, avvicinò la mano alla fronte dell’uomo addormentato. Le urla si fecero più forti. _Skywalker aveva paura di te, della tua forza._ Sibilava una voce nella sua mente. _Non ho mai voluto questo_ singhiozzava Ben. Un’immagine: il tempio in fiamme. Quel tempio. Ora ricordava dove aveva già visto quel posto, a Takodana, la spada di Luke le aveva mostrato il tempio. Quello stesso tempio. _Non te ne andrai da nessuna parte, Ben_ disse in tono minaccioso una voce femminile, il lampo di tre spade laser. _Battuto da una ragazza che non aveva mai impugnato una spada laser! Hai fallito!_ Urlava la prima voce. Dei fulmini. Dolore. _Ahimè non sei Vader… Sei solo un ragazzino con una maschera._ Poi udì la sua stessa voce _sei un mostro!_

“Ben”

Sospirò Rey, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Poggiò la mano sulla spalla dell’uomo, la spalla che Finn aveva colpito.

“Rey!” tornò ad insistere C-3PO

“Rey?” chiese una voce decisamente umana e profonda

Rey ebbe appena il tempo di voltarsi per vedere l'espressione perplessa di un Ben in dormiveglia prima che il collegamento s'interrompesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le voci che ha sentito Rey sono prese dal fumetto Rise of Kylo Ren e dai film.


	5. Riunione di famiglia II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo la rimpatriata con gli amici, è tempo di confrontarsi con la famiglia Skywalker-Solo.

“Per prima cosa deve interrompere la connessione con Kylo.”

Luke era al centro di un semicerchio composto da Han e Leia in una stanza che sembrava un magazzino dalla quantità di materiale lì depositato, la sua voce era severa. Han scuoteva la testa mentre Leia era immobile e pensierosa. Il maestro Jedi, nonostante avesse visto Rey entrare, proseguì:

“Sappiamo che è abbastanza potente da consentirgli di comunicare attraverso anni luce di distanza senza sforzo, ma non ne conosciamo il pieno potenziale. Fin tanto che la connessione è attiva, siamo vulnerabili.”

Seguita da C-3PO, Rey avanzò nella stanza con circospezione, lentamente, senza staccare gli occhi di dosso da Luke, come un predatore che osserva la preda. _Lascia morire il passato, uccidilo se necessario._ Le parole di Kylo tornarono a rimbombarle nella mente, mentre il cuore accelerava per la rabbia. Perché Luke doveva essere così crudele?

Leia, avvicinandosi, l’abbracciò rapidamente e le indicò di unirsi a loro.

“Vieni, cara. Dobbiamo parlare.”

Rey s’impuntò. Gli occhi fissi su Luke.

“Parlare o darmi ordini?”

Luke sospirò, voltando gli occhi al cielo per l’esasperazione, ma fu Han a parlare.

“Visto!” guardava Leia e indicava Luke, la voce furente “Visto che fa tuo fratello? Lui li soffoca, è per questo che…”

Luke scattò verso Han.

“Per questo cosa? Che TUO figlio ci ha traditi?”

“Lo avrei fatto anche io, se mi avessi trattato in questo modo!”

Leia si avvicinò ai due uomini e li zittì con un secco:

“Adesso, basta. Rey! Avvicinati, per favore.”

La ragazza si fece avanti in direzione di Leia, i tratti del viso addolciti per l’affetto che provava per l’anziana generale.

“Leia, ti prego, devi ascoltarmi. Io l’ho visto. Tuo figlio si convertirà, se-“

Luke interloquì in tono canzonatorio:

“Certo! Se tu andrai da lui, lui si convertirà. Tsk! Nemmeno nelle favole per Padawan!”

Rey lo fulminò con lo sguardo, incapace di trattenersi, gridò:

“Eppure con vostro padre ha funzionato! Perché negare la stessa opportunità a tuo nipote?!”

Il maestro Jedi sibilò inviperito:

“Cosa credi di saperne tu, piccola impertinente?! Sei una ragazzina! Non sai nulla del mondo, figuriamoci del lato oscuro! Non capisci che potresti essere stata manipolata?”

Fu Rey a interromperlo questa volta.

“Lui non mi ha mai mentito, a differenza di te.” Arrossì, era la verità. “Tu lo hai condannato senza averne le prove! Hai fatto credere a tutti che fosse un mostro!”

Luke si rivolse alla sorella.

“Io non rischierò di addestrare un altro sith. È un’ingenua senza scrupoli, non ha equilibrio!” Tornò a rivolgersi a Rey “Prova a farti due domande, mercante di rottami di Jakku, perché ora questa connessione? A cosa può servirgli? A insinuare il dubbio, a dividerci, a distruggerci dall’interno. Tu continui a lasciarti sedurre dal lato oscuro proprio come su Ahch-to, non capisci che il tuo egoismo può condurre altri alla morte?!”

Rey era furiosa, le lacrime le appannavano la vista, ma non poteva non riconoscere del vero nelle parole del maestro.

“Calmiamoci,” suggerì Leia, una mano appoggiata alla fronte come per un’emicrania “Rey, devi capire che non posso permetterti di mettere a rischio la Resistenza, nemmeno per mio figlio.”

Rey si bloccò poi si ritrasse, quasi inorridendo. Le lacrime le rigarono il volto.

“Devi credermi” volse lo sguardo verso Han “Io posso farcela, l’ho visto.”

Han era devastato almeno quanto lei. Poteva avvertire il suo dolore, poteva avvertire anche quella scintilla di gelosia verso lo spirito di sacrificio che la moglie aveva nei confronti della Resistenza.

Leia accorciò le distanze fra loro e, accarezzandole il braccio, sussurrò:

“Non sei ancora pronta per affrontarlo, mia cara. Forse quello che hai visto è vero e accadrà, ma se non dovesse, potrebbe costare la vita a tutti noi. Rey, ti prego, ascoltaci.”

“E cosa dovrei fare allora?!” sbottò lei.

“Allenarti.” Rispose seccamente Luke.

“Con te?” Replicò acidamente Rey.

“In parte.” disse Leia

Rey si voltò a guardarla perplessa. Leia mentre impartiva ordini silenziosi a C-3PO espose il suo piano:

“Luke affinerà la tua tecnica con la spada e t’insegnerà l’uso della forza,” C-3PO uscì e rientrò nella stanza con un vestito piegato fra le mani che porse a Rey “ma il tuo addestramento principale sarà con la Vice Ammiraglio Holdo, farai rapporto a lei d’ora in poi.”

Rey osservò il vestito, era simile al suo attuale, ma bianco. Lo accettò, bofonchiando un grazie.

“Ci sono molte cose che devi imparare, Rey. Il rispetto, la pazienza e soprattutto ad avere fiducia dei tuoi alleati. Non sei più sola ora. Le tue abilità comportano un grave responsabilità, una responsabilità che non hai chiesto, ma che devi assumerti per il bene di tutti.”

Leia le fece cenno di seguirla nella sala di comando dove capeggiava ancora l’ologramma con il blocco del Primo Ordine. Toccò un pulsante e l’immagine proiettata mutò, ora era l’esigua flotta della Resistenza la protagonista.

“Non possiamo vincere questa guerra in campo aperto. Le vostre spade laser sono inutili. Dobbiamo essere più furbi, ci serve un’altra strategia.”

A Rey non sfuggì il dolore di Leia nell’implicare che questa strategia avrebbe significato accantonare, ancora una volta, le esigenze del figlio per il bene della galassia.

“Il Generale Hux e il Generale Pryde ci stanno dando la caccia in questo settore” l’immagine cambiò, delineando due Star Destroyer “è imperativo che la nostra posizione rimanga segreta. Per il momento rimarremo fermi, ma stiamo preparando delle missioni per attirare la loro attenzione lontano da noi. Questo ci permetterà di cercare alleati e aumentare le nostre forze. Tu ci aiuterai in questo.”

“Cercare alleati? Io, io non…” balbettò Rey, visibilmente perplessa.

“Per questo ti devi allenare, Rey. La Vice Ammiraglio Holdo ti aiuterà. E ora…”

Leia si appoggiò al braccio di Han, visibilmente stanca.

“La riunione è terminata. Riposati, ora. Domattina comincerai l’addestramento con Luke per… controllare la connessione.” Decretò Han in uno sguardo di sfida a Luke.

Rey annuì, nascondendo un sorriso. Leia salutò con una voce flebile, quasi proveniente da un altro mondo, era provata: gli anni, l’evacuazione, il ritorno del fratello, le responsabilità nei confronti del figlio, della Resistenza si erano accumulate per deflagrare tutte nello stesso momento. Un momento decisivo. Prendere una decisione sbagliata ora, poteva voler dire vanificare lo sforzo di anni. Han la accompagnò all’esterno. Luke uscendo, incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena e lanciò un’ultima frecciatina a Rey:

“Domani mi mostrerai le capacità di convinzione che ha una mercante di rottami di Jakku. Sai, credo che potrebbero tornare utili anche al tuo amico assaltatore e alla sua compagnia di sbandati.”

Prima di peggiorare ulteriormente la situazione con l’ultimo maestro Jedi rimasto nella galassia, Rey strinse i denti e lo lasciò uscire senza proferire parola, poi lasciò il centro di comando a sua volta alla ricerca di un rifugio per la notte.

Pioveva intensamente all’esterno ora, un tempo che risuonava perfettamente col suo stato d’animo. Pensava di aver trovato una famiglia meravigliosa, ma gli scheletri nell'armadio erano tanti e terrificanti. Le sfuggì una risata vuota al ricordo del riflesso nella caverna di Ahch-to, forse era fortunata ad essere sola dopotutto.

Corse a rifugiarsi sul Falcon. Chube si era unito al resto dei membri della Resistenza. La nave era tutta sua, ma non era salita per restare, era venuta per i libri sottratti a Luke. Li infilò in una borsa insieme al vestito che le aveva donato Leia, indossò l’impermeabile e raccolse una torcia per cercare il relitto che avrebbe chiamato casa per i prossimi mesi. Lo aveva individuato atterrando.

Le acque del lago si agitavano irrequiete, il rombo delle onde che s’infrangevano sulla costa non era più una novità per Rey dopo Ahch-to, anzi aveva imparato ad amarlo. Dopo una vita passata nel deserto fra sabbie sterili, era ora di farsi una nuova casa, anche se temporanea, in un luogo più accogliente e vitale. Quello che stava cercando era appena visibile nella fitta foresta, gli anni di abbandono l’avevano aiutato a mimetizzarsi per bene, ma Rey sapeva esattamente dove cercare, avendolo individuato dall’alto col Falcon ore prima. Si trovava fra le prime fila di alberi sulla costa. Era un trasporto sottomarino schiantatosi sulla costa anni e anni fa. La struttura principale non aveva ceduto, era ancora in condizioni straordinariamente decenti, ma non poteva essere rimesso in acqua. La porta di accesso era bloccata semi-aperta, grazie al fisico minuto Rey riuscì a infilarcisi. Ispezionò con cautela il trasporto reclamato dalla natura e quando si assicurò che non vi fosse niente di pericoloso, lo dichiarò la sua nuova casa. Necessitava qualche ritocco, ma a quanto pare avrebbe avuto tempo.


	6. Una lunga giornata - I

Alle prime luci dell’alba Rey iniziò una fervente attività di pulizia e riparazione della nuova casa. La situazione era meno disastrosa di quanto pensasse. Le luci funzionavano ancora e il contenuto delle diverse casse trasportate poteva tornare utile. Probabilmente era stato usato come rifugio sottomarino per qualche tempo. Le piaceva immaginare la rocambolesca fuga del precedente proprietario. Una fuga a lieto fino perché non aveva trovato cadaveri. Sistemati i problemi maggiori, tornò a sdraiarsi sulla branda, prese uno dei testi Jedi che aveva nascosto nel compartimento di areazione e iniziò a sfogliarlo. Peccato la consultazione fosse meno intuitiva di quanto avesse sperato; le avrebbe fatto comodo trovare dei capitoli “Come terminare una guerra” o “Come convertire i sith”, ma non c’era niente di tutto ciò, non in quel volume almeno. I raggi del sole che iniziarono a filtrare dall’oblò l’avvisarono che era ora di fare un bagno. Il temporale nella notte si era placato e ora l’acqua era tornata calma. Non essendo ancora stata riscaldata dal sole però era ancora piuttosto fredda, ma Rey non si lasciò scoraggiare ed entrò. Essere ricoperta completamente dall’acqua sarebbe stato un lusso su Jakku. Sciolse i capelli e s’immerse. Per riscaldarsi, nuotò lungo la riva senza mai allontanarsi troppo. Il sole ora splendeva sull’acqua e l’aria si faceva sempre più calda. Uscì per recuperare un asciugamano e un pettine dal relitto-casa e tornò immediatamente alla spiaggia. Il panorama straordinario la ipnotizzava.   
Si sedette per ammirarlo. I caldi raggi del sole ora le accarezzavano il viso, le gambe e le braccia scoperte. Mentre si beava di quel tepore, pettinava i capelli per sciogliere i nodi. Quando senza alcun preavviso lo vide. Era davanti a lei; canottiera nera, pantaloni neri, scalzo, disarmato ma potente.  
“Sembri felice di allenarti per uccidermi.” La sua voce era calma, pacata e tagliente come sempre.  
Dalla connessione su Ahch-to, non avevano più parlato, probabilmente aveva intuito che qualcosa era cambiato. Sebbene le intenzioni di Rey fossero ancora di salvarlo, sentiva di non essere pronta. Se ne rese contro mentre osservava Kylo combattere contro il nulla, probabilmente stava affrontando dei droidi da allenamento. Osservando il panorama sullo sfondo, Rey cambiò discorso.   
“L’acqua è bellissima stamattina.”  
“Se solo sapessi dove fossi, potrei concordare.” Suggerì Kylo mentre schivava un colpo alla testa.  
Rey lo ignorò. _Se suo padre non c’è riuscito, come posso convincerlo io a tornare? Cosa dovrei dirgli? La verità! Prova, Rey._ Si lanciò:   
“Non c’è giorno che Luke non rimpianga quello che è successo al tempio.” Si alzò in piedi, assicurandosi che l’asciugamano la coprisse, e avanzò di qualche passo verso di lui “La tua famiglia è distrutta senza di te, loro ti amano, perché non torni indietro? Ti perdonerebbero, se raccontassi la verità.”  
“La verità…” la sua espressione fece trasparire un momento di dubbio, si voltò a guardarla, la perplessità mutò in fastidio “Io non ho niente per cui essere perdonato.” Quell’attimo di distrazione fu sufficiente al suo avversario per afferrarlo. Vide Kylo sollevarsi da terra, il viso arrossarsi mentre il collo veniva stritolato. Annaspava.  
“Ben?” chiese Rey preoccupata.  
Kylo riuscì a ringhiarle di farsi da parte. Capì quando lo vide tendere la mano. In un lampo di luce rosso la spada delineò un fendente che doveva aver tagliato in due l’avversario. Kylo tornò piedi a terra, tossì poi le andò incontro. Aveva quell’espressione arrogante di quando aveva ammesso d’essere un mostro stampata in faccia. Rey indietreggiò di qualche passo, prima di bloccarsi per fronteggiarlo. Se voleva salvarlo, doveva affrontarlo. Kylo diede un pugno nell’aria, mancandola di poco, doveva aver lasciato un bel segno nella parete dove si stava allenando. Aprì il palmo della mano per appoggiarsi alla parete e si chinò verso di lei. Rey alzò il viso per sostenere lo sguardo di sfida, non doveva cedere.  
“Vuoi parlare di famiglia, Rey? Perché non parliamo della tua. Potrei stupirti.”   
Rey stessa si stupì del pugno che gli sferrò alla cicatrice lasciata da Chube. Lui rimase impassibile. Possibile che la connessione non avesse funzionato? Con la mano libera Kylo le scostò una ciocca ribelle dietro l’orecchio, indugiando con le dita sul collo. No, la connessione funzionava. Stava solo giocando a fare il duro. E gli riusciva.  
“Che c’è, Rey? Non vuoi perdonare i tuoi genitori?”  
Sparì in un colpo di brezza.   
Il cuore le batteva all’impazzata. Perdonare i miei genitori? Cosa intendeva dire? Cosa sapeva su di loro che potesse stupirla? L’intensità del sole ora era fastidiosa, si stava facendo tardi. La ragazza sbuffò e corse al relitto-casa. C’era uno specchietto rotto all’interno, lo usò come guida per sistemare i capelli. Mentre li raccoglieva dietro le orecchie, non riuscì a non arrossire per un attimo al ricordo di quel gesto da parte di Kylo. _Perché devi essere così difficile?!_ Appoggiò la testa contro la parete, sbuffando. _Tu una famiglia ce l’hai almeno e ti ama, idiota. Che c’è di complicato?!_ Allacciò i capelli con violenza e lanciò il pettine dall’altra parte della stanza. Infilò in fretta e furia il nuovo vestito e tornò all’accampamento della Resistenza.

* * *

L’accampamento al mattino era un via vai continuo di gente. Stavano ancora sistemando tutti i macchinari e l’equipaggiamento dall’evacuazione. Senza troppo indugiare, Rey si recò alla cantina dove trovò Finn e una colazione calda.  
“Mi piace la nuova mise.”  
Rey sorrise orgogliosa, mentre affondava il cucchiaio in una strana brodaglia.  
“Buongiorno anche a te. Questo è un dono del Generale.”  
Mentre Finn addentava avidamente una fetta di pane con una strana crema, Poe si avvicinò ai due trattenendo la testa per la sbornia della sera prima.  
“Hey, Rey. Scusami per ieri sera. Non sopporto proprio tutto questo tempo a terra.”   
La ragazza annuì comprensiva poi chiese:  
“Sono stata assegnata a una certa Vice Ammiraglio Holdo, la conoscete?”  
Finn scosse la testa, mentre Poe cominciò a rispondere, biascicando:  
“Non di persona, solo di fama. Pare sia un’eccellente stratega, è famosa per la Manovra Holdo. Ma vi fanno decollare?”  
“No, no” lo rassicurò Rey. “Leia vuole adottare un’altra strategia per affrontare la guerra e sembra che io debba imparare l’ubbidienza e la pazienza da questa donna.”  
A quelle parole Poe parve raggiungere lo stato più profondo di depressione post-sbornia. Finn invece si fece serio.  
“Non ti farebbe male.” Rey gli lanciò un’occhiataccia e lui proseguì spiegando “Ieri sera sembravi pronta a riprendere il Falcon per schizzare a convincere Kylo Ren a convertirsi.”  
Anche Rey si fece seria e ribatté:  
“Tu sei andato a recuperare gli assaltatori.” Fece una breve pausa per lasciar sedimentare quella frase nella mente di Finn poi continuò “Sua madre non vuole rischiare di far rilevare la posizione della base”  
“Ottima idea” commentò distrattamente Poe.  
“Nemmeno per recuperare suo figlio.” Sottolineò Rey.  
Nessuno dei due uomini se la sentì di parlare a quel punto.   
“Posso aiutarlo, ne sono sicura, ma…” mordicchiò nervosamente il labbro inferiore “non sono ancora pronta per farlo.”  
“Questo è un buon inizio.”   
La voce di Luke fece scattare Rey in piedi, gli occhi sgranati, il viso rosso per la sorpresa.  
“Il mattino si comincia meditando. Ti ricordi come si fa, vero?”  
Rey annuì.  
“Bene, sarò il caso d’insegnarlo anche a Finn. Venite, ci serve un posto tranquillo.”  
Finn mollò tutto, eccitato all’idea di addestrarsi. Peccato non sapesse quanto noioso potesse essere. Fastidioso talvolta con un maestro scostante come Luke.  
“A più tardi, ragazzi.” Li salutò Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.B.: il vestito bianco a cui faccio riferimento è quello di TROS.


	7. Una lunga giornata - II

“Siediti e chiudi gli occhi.”  
Con quelle parole Luke diede inizio all’addestramento di Finn, mentre Rey era già immersa nella meditazione. Scandagliava la presenza della Forza sul nuovo pianeta. Ora poteva percepire distintamente quella di Finn e del maestro.  
“Meditare non vi aiuterà solo a mantenere l’equilibrio nella Forza, ma migliorerà le vostre prestazioni. Concentratevi su un combattimento, una conversazione” Rey avvertì l’attenzione di Luke intensificarsi su di lei “e ne migliorerete il risultato. Decostruite l’evento nella vostra mente e analizzatene ogni dettaglio, per essere pronti a tutto.”  
Luke si avvicinò a Rey e sussurrò:  
“Concentrati sulla vostra connessione. Impara a percepirla e prevenirla.” Le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, quella mattina sembrava più conciliante “Col tempo potresti arrivare a controllarla.” Forse Leia gli aveva raccomandato di andarci piano.  
Rey cominciò a focalizzarsi sulle connessioni avute con Kylo.  
“Bloccarle non è molto diverso dal respingere una sonda mentale. Ora che avvengono inconsapevolmente sarà anche più semplice.”  
Ripensò all’interrogatorio; allora era una questione di sopravvivenza, c’era un pericolo imminente ed era riuscita a bloccarlo. Queste connessioni invece non avevano mai rappresentato un pericolo. Inspirò ed espirò. Le avevano consentito di parlare con Ben e scoprire almeno una parte della sua storia. Inspirò ed espirò. Ricordò la paura, il senso di inadeguatezza e la solitudine di Kylo quando l’aveva sondato a sua volta. La meditazione era turbata dai loro scambi. _Non vuoi perdonare i tuoi genitori?_ Riecheggiava la voce di lui nella sua mente. Perché avrebbe dovuto? Che aveva da dirle sulla sua famiglia che l’avrebbe stupita? _Non sei sola._ Inspirò ed espirò, il viso imperlato di sudore. Cercò in tutti i modi di prendere le distanze, ma il dubbio che non fosse così malvagio come lo volevano dipingere continuava a tormentarla.  
Passarono l’intera mattinata immersi nella giungla a meditare, dopo pranzo invece cominciarono l’allenamento fisico. A metà pomeriggio Luke interruppe la sessione per Rey:  
“Dimenticavo, tu hai un appuntamento con la Vice Ammiraglio Holdo.”  
“Cosa? Ora?” chiese perplessa Rey, era fradicia per il sudore.  
“Dovevo presentartela a pranzo, ma l’ho scordato. Meglio se la raggiungi, ora.”  
Rey sbuffò, salutò Finn e schizzò all’accampamento.

Non era difficile da trovare, era l’unica donna con i capelli rosa dell’accampamento.  
“Vice Ammiraglio Holdo, mi scusi per il ritardo. Il maestro…”  
“Ecco, la famosa ragazza di Jakku. Rey, giusto?”  
La donna, alta e snella, le strinse la mano, mentre sul suo viso si delineava un sorriso di cortesia freddo e severo. Rey annuì, preoccupata per la brutta partenza.  
“La Resistenza ti è grata per l’aiuto: hai riportato il faro della speranza fra noi. “  
Holdo cominciò a girarle intorno, scrutandola, soppesandola.  
“Ti sei unita alla Causa da così poco tempo, due mesi circa, giusto?” non attese nemmeno una risposta, ma sì, qualche mese prima era solo una mercante di rottami su Jakku “Eppure ti sei già dimostrata di inestimabile valore. Leia mi ha parlato di te e delle tue abilità, ma devi sapere che io, a differenza di altri, ne ho abbastanza di eroi fra le nostre fila. Alla Resistenza servono soldati disciplinati.” accarezzandole gli chignon aggiunse “Non so che farmene di una ragazzina indecisa.”  
Rey strinse i pugni e a denti stretti disse:  
“Se sono qui, è perché intendo restare e combattere per la Resistenza.”  
“O per Ben Solo?” lo sguardo penetrante della Vice Ammiraglio la paralizzò per qualche secondo, Leia doveva avergliene parlato, poi cominciò a difendersi:  
“Sono andata in cerca di Luke Skywalker nell’interesse della Resistenza.”  
“Che casualmente coincide anche col tuo.”  
“Mi sta dando dell’egoista?! Leia mi…”  
La Vice Ammiraglio la zittì sollevando un dito. Aveva un’espressione infastidita e pensierosa sul viso.  
“Cosa vuoi veramente? Davvero desideri passare dalla semplice vita di una mercante di rottami a una da guerriera costellata da sangue e sacrifici? Ti rendi conto di cosa significhi passare da un cacciavite a una spada laser come soluzione ai tuoi problemi?”  
Rey, spiazzata, non sapeva come rispondere. Non si era sentita così a disagio dall’intrusione di Kylo nella sua mente su Starkiller e Holdo non aveva nemmeno bisogno della Forza per farlo. Cercò di balbettare una risposta:  
“Non sono un’assassina, sono loro a…”  
“La guerra è strategia, ragazzina. Siamo noi a decidere come condurla, affilare la lama piuttosto che la mente ha delle conseguenze. Per quel che mi riguarda, se decidi di concentrati sul combattimento puoi anche passare le giornate con Luke. Non ho tempo da perdere con gli eroi da prima linea.”  
Un ufficiale si avvicinò alla Vice Ammiraglio.  
“Ora, se vuoi scusarmi.”  
Holdo girò i tacchi e seguì l’ufficiale verso uno dei computer. Rey indugiò ancora un momento poi scappò dritta al relitto-casa. Si diede una rapida rinfrescata nel lago e poi si chiuse nel proprio rifugio. Nonostante fosse in una giungla, le sembrava di congelare. Quella donna ispirava rispetto, ma era senz’altro gelida. Sciolse gli chignon, si avvolse in una coperta e recuperò uno dei testi dei Jedi; lo sfogliò distrattamente, sempre alla ricerca di una soluzione facile a problemi difficili. Fu allora che avvertì l’imminenza di una connessione; chiuse gli occhi, si concentrò pochi secondi e la scacciò. Era stato semplice, proprio come le aveva detto Luke. Questo però dimostrava che nemmeno Kylo si era impegnato per controllare quella connessione, era completamente involontaria e lui aveva lasciato che accadesse. _Quindi, non stava cercando di manipolarmi…_ Come avrebbe risposto ora a questa sua mossa? Avrebbe interrotto anche lui la connessione o l’avrebbe forzata per tormentarla? Accarezzò la copertina del libro e si stese, sbuffando.  
Tutto era così strano e complicato da quando aveva lasciato Jakku. Aveva cominciato a lottare da quando aveva incontrato Finn e senza nemmeno rendersene conto aveva iniziato a uccidere. La sopravvivenza era la regola numero uno su Jakku, per questo non ci si era mai soffermata, ma ora che si trovava su un altro pianeta con lo stomaco pieno, un tetto sopra la testa e acqua in abbondanza, i dubbi cominciarono ad assalirla. Forse, come diceva Holdo, la soluzione non era nella spada. Ripensò al piano di Finn e poi al blocco. Forse, quella era la chiave per superare il blocco: infiltrarsi e sabotare le navi. Leia e Holdo cercavano alleati, ma forse non si erano rese conto delle potenzialità degli assaltatori riconvertiti. Per la prima volta in vita sua, Rey si sentì eccitata nell’aver trovato un obiettivo che andasse oltre la sopravvivenza quotidiana. Era incredibile avere la possibilità di pianificare settimane, mesi. Se fosse poi riuscita a convertire Kylo, sarebbe stato più semplice avvicinarsi a Snoke per colpirlo senza che sospettasse. Febbricitante, tornò allo specchio rotto per cercare di capire come acconciare i capelli. Voleva dimostrare il proprio impegno con un cambiamento visibile, ma non era esattamente un’ottima acconciatrice. Alla fine lasciò perdere e li lasciò sciolti.


	8. Una lunga giornata - III

Tornò all’accampamento per cenare con gli amici alla cantina. Finn era visibilmente provato, ma entusiasta. 

“Vieni, Rey.”

Poe era quello con l’aria più preoccupata.

“Hey, Rey, ho sentito che non è andata molto bene con la Vice Ammiraglio, ma non demoralizzarti troppo tutti la trovano un po’ esigente all’inizio. Almeno è quello che dicono.”

Rey si sedette al tavolo già apparecchiato per tre.

“Ha avuto una gran faccia tosta a parlarmi in quel modo, ma ho avuto un’idea. Sbrighiamoci a cenare e usciamo a parlarne, per favore.”

I due amici annuirono. Fra un boccone e l’altro Finn raccontò dell’impressione che Luke gli aveva fatto e dell’addestramento mentre Poe non smetteva di lamentarsi di quanto gli mancasse volare e quanto si sentisse tagliato fuori dai piani maggiori. Rey ascoltava in silenzio, apprezzando ogni singolo boccone. Anche questo era un lusso; non sentire più i morsi della fame, sedere in tranquillità con degli amici, chiacchierare liberamente. Si rendeva conto dell’eccezionalità di tale circostanza, essendo la Resistenza in guerra, ma ciò non le impedì di assaporarne ogni singolo attimo, convinta che l’avrebbe custodito con sé per sempre.

“Forza, usciamo.” suggerì Poe, aprendo la strada verso l’esterno.

C’era un costante via e vai dopo cena, il turno notturno dava il cambio al turno diurno. I tre si mescolarono nella folla in direzione dell’area di addestramento di Finn e Rey.

“Finn, dobbiamo finire quella conversazione.”

“Ci risiamo.” Sbuffò Poe.

“Sì, quello che stavo cercando di dirti,” abbassò la voce e le si fece più vicino “è che non siamo ancora riusciti a convertirli.”

Finn invertì la rotta e li invitò a seguirlo.

“Alcuni sembrano ragionevoli, ma il condizionamento continua a interferire con ogni progresso.”

“Capisco, ma, Finn, capisci cosa potrebbe significare se riuscissimo ad aiutarli?” chiese Rey.

“Che sarebbero liberi?” 

“Potrebbero aiutarci contro il Primo Ordine. Se fossero disposti ad aiutarci, potremmo infiltrarli sugli Star Destroyer e renderli inoffensivi!” insistette. 

Poe allargò le braccia bloccando entrambi. Avevano raggiunto un’area off-limits per i non autorizzati: le carceri, in particolare quelle dov’erano tenuti gli assaltatori.

“Rey” cominciò Poe con tono accondiscendente “per quanto fantastico, rendere inoffensivo uno Star Destroyer richiederebbe migliaia di persone e per ora, secondo quanto dice Finn, nessun assaltatore ha superato l’indottrinamento.”

Finn spostò il braccio di Poe e, sbirciando la situazione, sussurrò:

“Si stanno dando il cambio, sbrighiamoci!”

Seppur riluttante Poe si aggregò ai due ed entrarono in un edificio seminterrato. La pattuglia rimaneva solo all’esterno, perciò sarebbero stati al sicuro all’interno. C’erano quattro assaltatori per cella, nessuno con la divisa. Erano persone, le più disparate, sradicate da centinaia di mondi diversi con lo scopo di schiacciare la Nuova Repubblica.

“Che diavolo facciamo qui?!” Sibilò sottovoce Poe.

“Cerchiamo di far desistere Rey dal suo piano.” Rispose secco Finn, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sulla ragazza “Rey, se facciamo fatica con loro e quello che dici sul condizionamento di Ben Solo è vero, allora è impossibile aiutarlo.”

La fronte di Rey si corrugò:

“Che diavolo stai dicendo?”

“Dico solo che se un Sith, o qualunque cosa Snoke sia, ha messo le mani nella testa di Ben Solo, noi non possiamo farci niente.”

Poe fulminò Finn con lo sguardo. _Cosa diavolo ti salta in mente?!_ Urlava silenziosamente la sua espressione, mentre osservava il fremito di rabbia percorrere Rey. Era un fascio di nervi in tensione, il viso corrucciato in una maschera di incredulità e rabbia. Quanto accadde successivamente non lo stupì. Rey smarcò Finn e si pose davanti ad una cella, i quattro assaltatori all’interno la salutarono con delle battute di scherno, che vennero presto zittite da un suo gesto di mano. L’espressione della ragazza era severa. Nell’agitazione le parole le uscirono a fatica dalla bocca:

“Voi non siete mai stati nel Primo Ordine.”

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, i quattro assaltatori parevano imbambolati.

“Noi non siamo mai stati nel Primo Ordine” fece il verso uno.

Gli altri tre scoppiarono a ridere. Furiosa, Rey ne afferrò uno attraverso le sbarre, aveva un’altra idea, ma fu interrotta dall’applauso di un singolo astante, uno che non avevano notato fino a quel momento.

“Complimenti, mercante di rottami.” Luke scese lentamente le scale senza smettere di battere le mani in un lento applauso “Grazie Finn.” Ammiccò all’ex-assaltatore poi tornò a concentrare lo sguardo su Rey “È così che pensi di poter risolvere una guerra? Con uno schiocco delle dita?!”

Luke allungò la mano a palmo aperto nel vuoto e in un attimo la spada di suo padre lasciò il fianco di Rey.

“Sei promettente, proprio come lo era mio nipote, ma sei anche immatura, impaziente e per questo pericolosa.”

Finn, contrito per aver partecipato al piano del Maestro, si espose:

“Le sue intenzioni erano buone.”

“Anche quelle di mio padre lo erano! Il problema è a quali azioni ci conducono. Cosa avresti fatto, Rey, se non fossi intervenuto? È stato un lampo nella tua mente, ma io l’ho percepito.”

Rey tremava ora non più per la rabbia, ma per l’umiliazione e la triste realizzazione che Luke aveva ragione. Guardava le proprie mani impaurita. La sua voce era flebile e scossa da singhiozzi:

“Volevo entrare nella sua mente… pensavo di poter recuperare i ricordi precedenti al suo reclutamento per aiutarlo a superare l’indottrinamento.”

“Usciamo.” intimò il maestro.

Mentre Luke li conduceva all’esterno, Finn cercò di parlare con la ragazza, ma lei non voleva saperne. Giunti all’esterno, notarono una figura alta e snella attenderli assieme alla pattuglia notturna.

“Voi due” disse Holdo indicando Finn e Poe “via.” Prima ancora che Finn o Poe potessero proferire parola, i ragazzi della pattuglia li circondarono “Seguite i vostri compagni.” Li incoraggiò Holdo.

Rey rimase sola con Luke e Holdo come plotone d’esecuzione.

Cominciò Luke:

“È straordinario perché tu stessa sei stata vittima di una sonda. Ti è piaciuto così tanto da volerlo fare a qualcun altro?”

“No! Io volevo solo…”

“Fare di testa tua!” concluse Luke “Perché non potevi semplicemente concentrarti sull’addestramento, anziché complottare alle nostre spalle?!”

“Ve ne avrei parlato!” giurò Rey “Non stavo mettendo a rischio la Resistenza!”

“Stavi solo per torturare un uomo!” Urlò Luke su tutte le furie “Hai idea del dolore che gli avresti provocato?!”

“Avrebbe funzionato?” interloquì Holdo in tono misurato, ma esprimendo un forte interesse.

“Ma che diavolo importa? Questo è il primo passo…” Luke ammutolì concentrandosi sulla donna dai capelli rosa “Il suo potere è brutale, senza addestramento avrebbe anche potuto lasciare quell’uomo lobotomizzato.” Voltandosi verso Rey “Hai contrattaccato Kylo Ren, ricordatelo. Lui aveva aperto la via, tu l’hai solo ripercorsa a ritroso e lui è in grado di difendersi a differenza di chi non possiede la Forza.”

Holdo incrociò le braccia, evidentemente delusa.

“Se pensava di poterla sfruttare in qualche modo, Vice Ammiraglio, non avverrà in tempi brevi.” La mise in guardia Luke.

Holdo impassibile, fece spallucce, e disse:

“Si limiti ad addestrarla nella Forza, maestro Jedi, ho bisogno di questo spirito d’iniziativa.” Poi si voltò verso Rey “Sebbene anche questo debba essere imbrigliato in qualche modo, ma di questo sarò io ad occuparmene. Al mattino è sua, al pomeriggio è mia.” Allungando una mano verso Rey, proseguì “Questa ragazza deve crescere e non posso certo affidarla a un uomo che è fuggito dalle sue responsabilità per anni.”

Luke ammutolì, basito dalla freddura. Rey prese la mano del Vice Ammiraglio e si fece condurre verso il centro dell’accampamento.

“Capisco che richieda tempo abituarsi ad avere una famiglia, ma d’ora in poi vorrei che ti confidassi anche con me. Non prendertela col tuo amico, ha fatto la cosa giusta. Fortunatamente.”

Rey non voleva parlare di Finn, si sentiva ancora tradita.

“Aveva detto di non volere eroi da prima linea, perché ora apprezza la mia iniziativa?”

“Perché volevi convertire quell’assaltatore? Anche tu, come il tuo amico, vuoi essere una liberatrice di schiavi?” chiese Holdo con nonchalance.

“Lei e Leia avete più volte detto che non possiamo affrontare il Primo Ordine in campo aperto… ho pensato che se potessimo convertirli e loro si schierassero dalla nostra parte, potrebbero infiltrarsi sugli Star Destroyer del blocco e…” la voce di Rey si affievolì fino a sparire, l’umiliazione la faceva sentire una bambina impertinente.

“Ti sembra un pensiero da eroe da prima linea?” era uno strano modo di complimentarsi quello di Holdo. “Parliamoci chiaro; strategicamente parlando, amerei togliere una pedina al nemico. Kylo Ren non è solo un formidabile combattente, ha anche ereditato le capacità del padre nel pilotare ed è una spina nel fianco a bordo di un caccia, ma nell’ottica di una guerra… averlo dalla nostra non cambierà il risultato. Non sulla carta, quantomeno.” Assicuratasi la completa attenzione della ragazza continuò “Dovrai allenarti seriamente e crescere qui” le toccò la fronte con l’indice. “E qui, se vuoi che prenda seriamente in considerazione la tua idea” le puntò il dito al petto, all’altezza del cuore. “E ricorda, se ti vengono in mente altre idee, parlane con me. Questa non era male.”

Holdo aveva un piano, Rey poteva percepirlo, ma la Vice Ammiraglio non si sbilanciò e da quel momento in poi si tacque. Raggiunto l’accampamento si salutarono e si diressero ognuna verso il proprio rifugio.


	9. Interludio

A quel giorno seguì un anno di addestramento. Mentre Finn recuperava il talento naturale di Rey nell’addestramento con Luke, Rey dedicava metà della giornata agli insegnamenti del Vice Ammiraglio Holdo: strategia, diplomazia ed etichetta. Per quanto severa Holdo potesse essere, cercò di mantenere il più possibile intatte l’innocenza e la genuinità di Rey, del resto erano proprio queste caratteristiche ad averla convinta a prenderla sotto la sua ala. Le sarebbe stato perfettamente inutile creare una sosia di sé stessa, aveva bisogno di ‘diverse prospettive’ con cui affrontare i problemi e Rey aveva un modo tutto suo di vedere l’universo. Certo, la mercante di rottami di Jakku si dimostrò spesso difficile da plasmare, specialmente nel comprendere che per una donna dell’alta società un abito poteva rappresentare quello che per lei era una razione di cibo su Jakku, ma era anche sufficientemente malleabile e infinitamente curiosa, vorace quasi. In quell’anno Holdo le proibì di tagliare i capelli e le insegnò a intrecciarli, inoltre, ora che Rey aveva deciso di dedicarsi alla diplomazia piuttosto che al combattimento, Holdo ne approfittò per rinnovare la sua [uniforme](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/be/11/7d/be117d04022a367b2a750c82fd900138.jpg), almeno quella che avrebbe usato in missione.

Rey non si era più allenata con la spada da quando Luke se l’era ripresa; passava le mattine meditando, tenendo il corpo allenato, solo di tanto in tanto partecipava a qualche schermaglia con Finn. L’amicizia fra i due aveva subito un duro colpo dalla notte dell’anno prima, nonostante Rey avesse accettato le scuse dell’ex assaltatore, non lo aveva mai veramente perdonato. In tre mesi di addestramento Rey riuscì a padroneggiare la sonda mentale e liberare gli assaltatori dal giogo dell’indottrinamento. Molti di loro scelsero di sposare la causa della Resistenza e Holdo non si lasciò sfuggire l’occasione, sfruttando l’idea di Rey, spedì i volontari ad infiltrarsi tra le fila del nemico. Non erano ancora sufficienti per rendere innocuo uno Star Destroyer, ma per essere aggiornati sui loro spostamenti sì. La Resistenza adottò una tattica di mordi e fuggi; molte azioni compiute da poche unità in diversi settori, il baccano che creavano era sufficiente a far spostare gli star destroyer che ancora gli davano la caccia, ma nel momento in cui arrivavano, loro erano già spariti. Quei diversivi permettevano a Holdo di spostarsi nelle sue missioni diplomatiche a cui spesso partecipava anche Rey, ufficialmente in qualità di osservatrice, ma che di fatto non mancò di rendersi utile: percepire le intenzioni e sedare animi troppo accesi erano diventate la sua specialità. In più occasioni Holdo cercò di impegnarla con qualche giovane erede di grandi fortune e sebbene questi fossero disponibili e interessati, Rey non accettò mai niente più di un’amicizia. 

Il Primo Ordine nel mentre era ancora impegnato nel blocco, in particolare stava occupando Hosnian Prime e conducendo una guerra sulla sua superfice per stanare e sopprimere ogni sacca di resistenza. Il Generale Pryde e il Generale Hux passarono l’anno accorrendo ad ogni segnalazione di attività della Resistenza con scarsi risultati. Snoke inviò i cavalieri di Ren a bordo della Finalizer, in modo da tenere d’occhio Kylo e aiutarlo dove aveva fallito. Kylo Ren invece patì un anno di frustrazione, non riuscendo a catturare nessun uomo della Resistenza e a connettersi con Rey, che continuava a respingerlo con ostinazione. La scorgeva solo in qualche fugace apparizione, abbastanza per prendere atto dei cambiamenti, mai a sufficienza per ammirarli come avrebbe voluto. Queste apparizioni intermittenti lo turbavano; pensava di averla incuriosita accennando ai suoi genitori, era convinto che sarebbe bastato per farla venire da lui, tuttavia qualcosa era cambiato, ora portava i capelli in una treccia morbida che le ricadeva sul petto e indossava un elegante completo bianco, inadatto al combattimento. Mancava anche la spada di suo nonno. Con scarso successo cercò di reprimere il suo timore più grande: la possibilità che lei si fosse lasciata tutto quanto alle spalle; dopo che lui si era mostrato vulnerabile, compassionevole, dicendole che non era sola. Il timore, percepito da Snoke e da lui fomentato, mutò presto in rancore; vederla così bella e spensierata, ma nascosta e lontana da lui lo consumava. Desiderò distruggerla per averlo reso debole. Alla fine di quell’anno l’ossessione di ritrovarla era tale da ricorrere a metodi meno usuali: sfruttò il potere rimasto nella maschera di Vader per intensificare il proprio, ma anziché forzare la connessione fra loro, non avendo argomenti per attirarla in una trappola, si concentrò sul luogo dove trovarla e apparve una luna di un sistema che non si poteva sbagliare.


	10. Decisioni

Rey accorse non appena Holdo la informò: Leia era ricoverata in infermeria, affaticamento dicevano. Han era seduto fuori, giocherellava nervosamente con una strana penna quando lo raggiunse. Si sedette accanto a lui e posò una mano sulla sua per cercare di confortarlo.

“Vedrai, se la caverà. Leia è una donna forte, è solo un momento di stanchezza.”

Han parve destarsi da un sogno.

“Oh, Rey!” abbozzò uno dei suoi sorrisi sghembi e per non affrontare il discorso, cambiò argomento “È un bene che tu non ti sia unita a me e Chube, sei una bellissima donna ora. Holdo ci sa fare, ma stai in guardia, come Leia… ha la tendenza a sacrificare tutti e tutto per la Resistenza. Non mi stupirebbe, se ti avesse già promessa a un qualche magnate in cambio di navi o uomini.”

Rey arrossì e lasciò la mano di Han, ridendo nervosamente.

“Holdo ha un modo tutto suo di dimostrare affetto.” lisciò nervosamente i pantaloni color sabbia.

Han scoppiò a ridere e questa volta fu Rey a cambiare discorso.

“Che cos’è quella?” indicò la penna che teneva stretta in mano.

“Oh niente” minimizzò Han, ma il ruggito del wookie poco distante lo costrinse a parlare “È di Ben, l’ho ritrovata fra le cianfrusaglie sul Falcon.” Il wookie tornò a farsi sentire “Ok, Chube l’ha trovata. Prima che Ben… insomma, a lui piaceva la calligrafia. Era molto bravo. Può una persona che scrive così elegantemente diventare…?” lo interruppe un singulto.

Rey lo abbracciò, percepiva il dolore e la paura di rimanere solo in lui.

“Han.” Gli sussurrò mentre ricambiava l’abbraccio “Non lo ho dimenticato, lo riporterò da te, da Leia.”

Han le diede un buffetto sulla schiena e si sganciò dall’abbraccio per allontanare una lacrima dall’occhio.

“Scusa, a volte non so cosa mi prenda… ma tieni!” le allungò la penna “Prendila. Servirà più a te che a me, sai, per ratificare contratti, firmare negoziati… quelle cose lì.”

Per pietà la ragazza prese la penna ed assistette alla ritirata emotiva di Han Solo con un sardonico Chube.

Soppesò la penna e la infilò nella cintura. Probabilmente erano secoli che non si firmavano più trattati a penna, essendo tutti i documenti digitali.

Avrebbe voluto visitare Leia, ma le visite erano strettamente riservata ai familiari e ai membri del comando. Si avviò quindi per il quartier generale; prima della notizia di Leia, il centro comunicazione aveva ricevuto un messaggio SOS da una compagnia di ex assaltatori bloccati su Kef Bir, una delle lune di Endor. Lei, Poe e Finn erano stati assegnati al recupero, ma a giudicare dalla faccia con cui Poe le stava correndo incontro qualcosa doveva essere cambiato.

“Non puoi permetterglielo. Dobbiamo andare a salvarli!”

“Infatti, la missione è questa. Mi sono persa qualcosa?” chiese in toco pacato Rey.

“Sì, dannazione! Holdo ha annullato la missione. Tutte le missioni!” Poe era agitatissimo.

Rey si bloccò all’entrata del quartier generale e fece per posare una mano sulla spalla di Poe che però si ritrasse.

“Dobbiamo calmarci.” Suggerì Rey.

“No, dobbiamo farla ragionare. Leia avrebbe comunque voluto che queste missioni venissero svolte. Altri potrebbero aver intercettato quel messaggio, non possiamo lasciarli lì.”

Rey sbuffò e s’infilò nell’affollatissimo e rumorosissimo quartier generale. A quanto pare Poe non era l’unico a doversi calmare, la gente sembrava impazzita e Leia era in infermeria da solo qualche ora. Nemmeno in pericolo di vita. Holdo le afferrò il braccio.

“Puoi calmarli?” le chiese esasperata.

“Potrei, ma temo sia fisiologico. Diamogli qualche ora e passerà.”

“Vice Ammiraglio Holdo!” s’intromise Poe. “Perché ha annullato la missione?”

Holdo lo guardò perplessa e poi indicò il resto della stanza.

“Non è chiaro? Se qualcosa dovesse andare storto non saremmo in grado di darvi supporto. Il centro di comando è nel panico.”

“Ho due jedi e stiamo andando a recuperare degli ex-assaltatori, cosa può andare così storto da sfuggirci di mano?”

Rey cercò di nuovo di toccarlo per calmarlo, ma di nuovo si divincolò, al che Holdo s’irrigidì. Lasciò il braccio di Rey e gelida disse:

“Forse, capitano, non si ricorda con chi sta parlando.” Poe sembrò rimpicciolire “Se le dico che la missione è annullata, è annullata e non le devo alcuna spiegazione.”

Poe rivolse uno sguardo disperato a Rey che in imbarazzo gli fece cenno di uscire. Il capitano si mise silenziosamente sull’attenti e poi lasciò la sala. Holdo però non aveva finito, non con Rey. La trattenne per il polso e con aria sinceramente preoccupata le disse:

“Tieni d’occhio i tuoi amici. Non devono partire. Se anche uno di voi dovesse essere catturato, metterebbe a rischio un anno di lavoro. Siamo vicinissimi, Rey. Abbiamo un ultimo incontro fra qualche mese e se tutto andrà come deve, spezzeremo il blocco.”

La ragazza annuì. Se c’era una cosa che aveva capito della strategia di Holdo era che ci voleva pazienza, fede a volte, ma tutto si risolveva per il meglio. All’uscita si stava creando un discreto manipolo di persone, ex assaltatori per lo più, intorno a Poe, ma si dispersero non appena lei si avvicinò.

“Cosa stai tramando, Poe?”

Poe fece spallucce.

“Li ho solo informati.”

Il problema maggiore si stava facendo avanti ora a falcate dalla giungla. Finn sembrava sul piede di guerra, ma si bloccò quando Rey s’interpose fra lui e la porta.

“Non sta a noi decidere.” Sussurò Rey.

“Non sta a noi? Vuoi dire che voi potete liberamente rispedirli al Primo Ordine per farvi da talpe, rischiando la loro vita, ma noi non possiamo fare lo stesso per loro?!”

“Nessuno li ha rispediti, è stata una loro scelta.” Puntualizzò Rey

“Una tua idea.” Sibilò Finn “E non provare a usare i tuoi trucchetti su di me! Non mi calmerò.”

Rey alzò le mani.

“Sai benissimo che non possiamo esporci. Senza una guida, poi. Il comando è allo sbando.”

Finn cercò di scartarla, ma Rey lo mandò a terra con un rapido colpo alla gamba.

“Ti sto rendendo il favore, Finn. Questi sono gli ordini e noi rimarremo a terra per il bene di tutti.”

“Cosa?” ringhiò Finn mentre Poe l’aiutava a rialzarsi “Non sei mai riuscita a perdonarmi, vero? E ora che hai l’occasione vuoi farmela pagare. Allora tieniti pronta ad avere il loro sangue sulla coscienza.”

“Melodrammatico.” Commentò seccamente Rey.

I due amici a quel punto si ritirarono. Era chiaro che stessero tramando qualcosa, doveva solo capire quale nave avrebbero cercato di rubare.

* * *

_Diverse ore più tardi..._

La scelta era quasi scontata: il Millennium Falcon. Finn e Poe erano già corsi sulla rampa e stavano per accendere i motori quando Rey li interruppe:

“Non fatemi denunciare questa sciocchezza, per favore.”

Fu Finn ad alzarsi dal suo sedile e andarle incontro, mentre Poe metteva in moto la bestia.

“Senti, non vogliamo l’aiuto di nessuno. Ce ne occuperemo noi. Toccata e fuga.”

“Non è questo il punto, Finn.” Sottolineò Rey.

“Quante volte vuoi che te lo dica? Mi spiace per l’anno scorso, ok? Non avrei dovuto, ma qui si tratta della mia gente, contano su di me. Non dirmi che non partiresti anche tu, se Kylo Ren ti chiedesse di salvarlo.”

Rey corrucciò la fronte, sbuffò e si sedette sui sedili posteriori.

“Sono troppo buona.”

Finn e Poe si lanciarono in un urlo di gioia e mentre il primo stringeva la mano all’amica per rappacificarsi, l’altro proiettava il Falcon verso lo spazio.


	11. Sacrificio

_Kef Bir_  
  


“Cosa poteva andare storto su questo rottame?!” cominciò isterico Poe in fase di atterraggio.

Rey si era di nuovo calata nella veste di meccanico, e, mentre Finn cercava di calmare Poe, lei si occupava di un cortocircuito in sala motori.

“Tranquillo, ce l’ha sempre fatta. È un ammasso di ferraglia e il suo proprietario troppo squattrinato per sistemarla a dovere, te lo concedo, ma è il Millennium Falcon ed è sempre tornato.”

“C’è sempre una prima volta.” Commentò Poe digrignando i denti “Rey, lascia perdere, vieni qui a darmi una mano.”

La ragazza corse in cabina di pilotaggio, si sedette accanto a Poe e cominciò a maneggiare i comandi, cercando di stabilizzare il più possibile la nave perché il pilota riuscisse a farlo atterrare.

“Sperate che abbiano dei pezzi di ricambio laggiù o non ci alzeremo mai più da questa luna.” Commentò Rey.

L’accampamento degli ex assaltatori era in vista, l’area di atterraggio era alla sommità di un edificio tutt’altro che rassicurante da un punto di vista statico, ma l’alternativa era schiantarsi al suolo.

“Piano” sussurrava in continuazione Poe “Ci siamo quasi…”

Il Falcon andò giù con un tonfo a cui seguì un inquietante tremore. E solo quello, fortunatamente la struttura di atterraggio resse il peso. I tre scesero dalla rampa e furono accolti da un plotone di uomini e donne festanti, fra cui il loro capo Jannah.

Jannah spiegò che tutta la sua squadra si era ammutinata seguendo l’esempio di Finn, ma che era rimasta bloccata su quella luna da allora. Avevano occupato una vecchia stazione mineraria abbandonata e avevano recuperato quanta più tecnologia possibile dal relitto di uno Star Destroyer schiantatosi lì decenni prima per costruire una radio in grado di trasmettere un SOS. Tuttavia ciò che veramente stupì Finn e Rey fu la constatazione che la maggior parte di loro era sensibile alla forza; era assopita, ma la descrizione del presentimento che li aveva liberati dal giogo dell’indottrinamento era incredibilmente simile a quella di Finn.

“Ci servono dei pezzi di ricambio per andarcene da qui però.”

Poe riportò la conversazione a questioni più materiali e pressanti, fece una lista dei pezzi a Jannah: alcuni erano all’accampamento, gli altri, se c’erano, erano al relitto dello Star Destroyer. Jannah inviò alcuni suoi uomini a cercare i pezzi mancanti a cavallo di strane bestie, sembravano cavalli, ma il muso era più simile a quello di un facocero. Rey e Poe si misero subito al lavoro con i pezzi presenti all’accampamento, mentre Finn si godeva la rimpatriata.

Ci stavano lavorando da un’ora quando nell’aria scoppiò un lampo verde. Uno degli uomini sulla piattaforma del Falcon li rassicurò, dicendogli che erano gli esploratori: avevano trovato i pezzi e stavano tornando. Eppure qualcosa non tornava per Rey, era un presentimento, un brivido sul collo.

“Poe, tieniti pronto.” Sussurrò guardinga.

“Oh io sono prontissimo, ma senza quei pezzi non andiamo da nessuna parte.” sottolineò il comandante da sotto la console di pilotaggio.

Rey tolse i guanti e si diresse all’esterno. Chiese all’ex assaltatore di guardia di avvertire Finn. Lei nel frattempo si sedette sulla pista a gambe incrociate ed entrò in meditazione. Il cielo era nuvoloso, non c’era alcuna traccia tangibile del suo presentimento, ma lei sapeva che erano in trappola. Squillò una sirena nel campo, mentre Finn la raggiungeva sulla piattaforma.

“Cos’hai visto, Rey?”

“Ancora niente, ma lo sento.”

“Non possiamo partire?”

“Non senza quei pezzi. Dobbiamo tenere la stazione abbastanza a lungo da far tornare gli esploratori e montare i pezzi.”

La stazione era in fermento, gli uomini occuparono le mura e attivarono i due cannoni laser. Finn estrasse la spada senza attivarla e la porse a Rey. Lei, senza aprire gli occhi, declinò l’offerta.

“Il Falcon è vulnerabile, manda qualcuno alla torretta e dì agli uomini sui cannoni che se vogliono andarsene devono abbattere qualsivoglia cosa arrivi dal cielo.”

Il cielo, già nuvoloso, si oscurò ulteriormente per un attimo e allora il presentimento di Rey prese forma. Uno Star Destroyer era arrivato in orbita, non ci sarebbe voluto molto perché inviasse delle truppe a terra.

“È qui.”

“Lo sento.” Confermò Finn che corse a dare ordini.

Una brezza fredda proveniente dall’oceano poco distante la investì, era in vista un temporale. Non sapendo come prendere tempo, Rey ci provò, aprì la mente cercando la connessione che tanto aveva osteggiato in quell’anno.

“Sei difficile da trovare, mercante di rottami.” La sua voce era calma e controllata.

Kylo Ren era seduto da qualche parte e a giudicare dal modo e dalla posizione delle mani, doveva essere su un caccia.

“Ma adesso, non puoi più sfuggirmi.”

Fu lui a interrompere la connessione.

Sola, al freddo, non si era resa conto che aveva iniziato a piovere. Non voleva affrontarlo. Non in quel modo, eppure non ce n’era un altro. Non dopo avergli sbattuto la porta in faccia così a lungo.

Si alzò, affranta, non avrebbe potuto fare molto per il Falcon.

Ora si sentivano, non si vedevano, ma lo stridio che lacerava l’aria era perfettamente udibile. Il primo colpo abbatté il cancello di accesso rivelando il caccia TIE per pochi secondi, poi arrivò il trasporto di assaltatori, che diedero inizio all’assedio prendendo d’assalto il cancello, sotto la copertura di un cannone laser. Rey fece un respiro profondo, non si concentrava nel combattimento da troppo, quella battaglia l’avrebbe sfiancata, ma se fosse servito a salvare almeno uno di loro, ne sarebbe valsa la pena. _Salvare ciò che si ama,_ _ci permetterà di vincere_ era questo il motto che aveva preso piede alla base della Resistenza da diverso tempo. Inspirò profondamente e spiccò un balzo nel vuoto. Un salto che avrebbe ucciso chiunque ma non un jedi. Atterrò con grazia al centro dell’accampamento, dove la raggiunse Finn a spada accesa. L’amico defletté i primi colpi rispendendoli al mittente. Rey, pochi passi dietro di lui, estese il braccio e muovendolo dal basso verso l’alto eresse una barriera fra loro e la squadra che li circondò. I colpi di blaster vennero respinti e questo diede tempo agli ex assaltatori di dare loro man forte, eliminando i nemici concentrati sui due. Rey raccolse un blaster da uno dei cadaveri.

“Mi occupo io del cannone a terra, voi abbattete quei maledetti TIE!”

“Ricevuto.”

Rey approfittò della pausa nell’assedio a terra per raggiungere il cannone all’esterno. Finn nel mentre corse alle mura, proprio mentre un TIE compariva dalle nubi, colpì uno dei pilastri della struttura della piattaforma di atterraggio. Ci fu un forte tremore, ma la struttura non cedette, si accartocciò leggermente. Mentre Rey caricava il cannone a tutta velocità, vide in lontananza gli esploratori a cavallo e un’altra navetta di trasporto. Spiccò un balzo per evitare la cannonata, atterrata in prossimità della minaccia, eliminò gli uomini che lo proteggevano e se ne impossessò per abbattere il trasporto in arrivo, dando così tempo agli esploratori di avvicinarsi. Mentre galoppavano verso la stazione, un boato fece imbizzarrire le bestie. Uno dei TIE era stato abbattuto. Gli esploratori abbandonarono le bestie e raggiunsero la base correndo, mentre le bestie si disperdevano. Rey gli corse incontro e presi i pezzi, tornò al Falcon.

Poe si sporse dalla rampa.

“Perché hanno smesso?”

“Non ne ho idea e non m’importa, torna in cabina!”

“Alle tue spalle, Rey!” urlò Poe giusto in tempo perché Rey evitasse il colpo.

L’avversario era vestito interamente di nero, indossava una maschera e brandiva una sorta di mannaia. Le avrebbe staccato la testa non fosse stato per Poe. In quel momento realizzò che non avevano smesso di attaccarli, avevano solo dato modo alle truppe scelte di infiltrarsi.

“Chiudi la rampa, Poe!” gli ordinò mentre schivava i fendenti dell’avversario.

Era agile, ma non era comunque alla sua altezza. Rey schivava, fingendosi impaurita e impacciata nei gesti, per condurlo il più vicino possibile al parapetto. Lì smise di recitare; schivò un affondo all’ultimo per poi sferrargli un calcio che lo scaraventò giù dall’edificio. Aveva imparato a incanalare la forza nel proprio corpo, in modo da sostituire la spada qualora la situazione lo avesse richiesto. E infine la situazione lo aveva richiesto. Un TIE sfrecciò rapidissimo sopra le loro teste, facendo saltare uno dei cannoni. Rey sbirciò la situazione dal parapetto. Altri di quegli uomini mascherati stavano dando filo da torcere agli ex assaltatori, Finn stava sparando al caccia, mentre Kylo Ren con al seguito diverse decine di assaltatori aveva superato il cancello. Corse al Falcon, fece abbassare la rampa a Poe e si affrettò a sostituire i pezzi. Mentre li sostituiva notò alcuni degli ex assaltatori infilarsi per la rampa e rifugiarsi sul Falcon. Finn doveva essere riuscito a ordinare una ritirata. Alcuni di loro erano fermi sulla scala a proteggere il passaggio e dare fuoco di copertura ai loro compagni. Fissato l’ultimo componente, corse al parapetto. Finn stava combattendo Kylo, mentre un gruppo di ex assaltatori era accerchiato da questi uomini mascherati. Non ci pensò due volte, si lanciò giù come prima, ma atterrando provocò un’onda d’urto davanti a sé che sbalzò via gli avversari.

“Via!” Gridò Rey agli alleati.

Mentre loro scappavano, Rey corse in soccorso di Finn. Era ferito, in più punti, ma in particolare alla gamba. Si muoveva lentamente e di tanto in tanto incespicava. Gli attacchi di Kylo invece erano incessanti anche se ferito a sua volta. La sua forza era brutale, spezzò la guardia di Finn e lo stordì con una gomitata in pieno viso, mentre con un calcio gli colpì la gamba ferita. Finn crollò sulle ginocchia, perdendo di mano la spada. Kylo allora calò la spada su Finn, ma si bloccò contro una barriera invisibile. Rey, allo stremo delle forze, gridò:

“Finn, vattene!”

Kylo tese una mano verso di lei e l’attirò a sé. Rey si sentì trascinata per la gola, perché era lì che premeva la forza.

“Arriverà anche il tuo turno, Rey, non c’è fretta.”

Rey si dimenò annaspando nel vuoto, ma lui non accennava a cedere. Era determinato a farle del male, una determinazione che non aveva mai percepito prima. Come quella di Finn, che fulmineo colse l’occasione e raccolse la spada per colpire Kylo ora che era scoperto. Accadde tutto nel giro di pochi secondi; Kylo lasciò la presa su Rey, per cercare di schivare l’attacco di Finn mentre Rey s’interpose fra i due.

“Rey…” gli occhi di Finn si sgretolavano in lacrime, il suo volto una maschera di dolore, il corpo paralizzato.

Il viso di Rey era piegato verso il petto, osservava la spada di Finn. Respirava affannosamente. Il cuore batteva a mille. La mano contratta stava in qualche modo impedendo alla lama di trapassarla. [[x]](https://66.media.tumblr.com/50448c96270ab7e1eef9dba0761b52c7/tumblr_p6lpksqxaS1tsferro1_500.gifv)

“Finn…” sollevò il capo, disorientata, incredula e stremata. Tremava, non ce la faceva più.

Kylo intervenne con implacabile furia: afferrò Finn con la forza, sollevandolo e scaraventandolo contro le scale dell’edificio appena prima che la spada trapassasse Rey, che ormai non aveva più energie. L’ultima cosa che vide prima di perdere i sensi fu Finn arrancare carponi per le scale.

* * *

Kylo afferrò la ragazza in un abbraccio per sostenerla mentre perdeva i sensi. Le sue truppe smisero di sparare e si riunirono intorno a lui in attesa di ordini. Lui rimase immobile a osservare Finn impazzire per il dolore di quello che avrebbe potuto fare e di quello che stava facendo a Rey. Gli uomini che gli stavano coprendo la fuga quando si accorsero del cessate il fuoco, corsero a prenderlo e lo trasportarono sul Falcon, che partì non appena misero piede sulla rampa di accesso. A quel punto si piegò e la prese in braccio così come a Takodana per trasportarla sulla Finalizer.

* * *

A bordo della Finalizer, Kylo la lasciò solo per stenderla sul tavolo da interrogatorio. Solo a quel punto uno degli assaltatori della scorta, si rivolse a lui

“Signore, è caduto alla prigioniera.”

L’assaltatore gli porse una penna per calligrafia, Kylo la prese e ordinò agli uomini di lasciarlo. Se la rigirò fra le mani e in men che non si dica la riconobbe. Anni prima ci aveva inciso le proprie iniziali. Mentre la osservava notò una macchia di sangue sul pavimento. Nel momento in cui si concentrò su di essa, notò il sangue provenire dal suo braccio. Un anno di addestramento era stato utile al traditore, ma non sufficiente. Sollevò lo sguardo sulla mercante di rottami e si avvicinò, notando una bruciatura tondeggiante sul vestito, all’altezza del petto, proprio dove aveva fermato il colpo indirizzato a lui. La casacca si era bruciata e così la maglietta al di sotto, rivelando la pelle leggermente arrossata. Le sollevò la mano con la quale aveva bloccato la spada, le aprì il palmo e notò un’ustione. Quell’idiota di un traditore l’avrebbe uccisa per davvero se fosse rimasto ancora inebetito a fissarla. Aprì uno dei cassetti del tavolo sul quale erano disposti diversi strumenti affilati ed estrasse uno spray e delle bende. Torturare era un processo lento e spesso prevedeva anche curare il malcapitato, per poter riprendere a torturarlo più avanti. Tornò a sollevarle la mano e tenendola aperta, spruzzò il contenuto della bottiglia sulla mano. Doveva bruciare, ma Rey era completamente esausta per rendersene conto. Terminò bendandole la mano e riappoggiandola sul tavolo all’altezza delle manette. Soffermò lo sguardo indecifrabile sul viso addormentato della ragazza poi lasciò la sala, non prima di aver chiuso con un cenno della mano le manette. Rey non si sarebbe svegliata ancora per molto, perciò ne approfittò per andare a rattopparsi.


	12. Interrogatorio

L’acqua di Kef Bir era fredda, o forse era l’aria. Non sapeva con esattezza, ma il freddo fu la prima sensazione che avvertì e l’unica che l’accompagnò in quelle visioni. Anche il deserto era freddo ora che si rivedeva bambina supplicare i genitori di tornare. Tutto andava e veniva. Un uomo ferito, strisciando, saliva delle scale. Piagnucolava. Le sembrava di conoscerlo. La visione cambiò: il Falcon decollava e lei era troppo lontana, circondata da assaltatori. Prigioniera. Un’ombra soverchiante senza volto la circondò poi un lampo di luce blu, accompagnato dal familiare suono di accensione della spada laser. _Finn!_ Rey si svegliò di soprassalto; annaspava con il cuore a mille, voleva muovere le mani per toccarsi il petto, ma erano bloccate. Così, istintivamente chinò il capo per constatare l’entità del danno. Stava morendo, non era possibile sopravvivere a un colpo in pieno petto.

“La feccia è dura a morire” le confermò una voce acidula.

Rey era completamente disorientata. Un uomo magro, dai capelli rossi e l’uniforme nera la osservava arcigno.

“Dicci dove si nasconde il resto della feccia!” Ordinò mentre con un dito premeva contro il palmo della sua mano.

Il dolore era lancinante, trattenne un grido, digrignando i denti, e in risposta ringhiò:

“Non ti dirò un bel niente.”

Nel dire quelle parole si rese conto che il freddo che aveva avvertito in sogno doveva essere stata una secchiata d’acqua. Sentiva le labbra bagnate e così la pelle del viso, i capelli, il collo. Grondava. Nella sua mente si erano affollate una miriade di sensazioni che stavano lentamente venendo elaborate. Non erano soli, c’erano altre due persone in quella stanza e proprio una di queste parlò:  
“Generale Hux, dobbiamo informare Kylo Ren?”  
“È già informato.” Si affrettò a rispondere l’uomo mentre ancora premeva sull’ustione.   
Rey si sentì sprofondare, anche se non sapeva spiegarsi il perché, anche lui l’avrebbe torturata. Hux allungò la mano libera verso la terza figura che gli porse una siringa.  
“Ordini del Leader supremo, non possiamo permetterci che scappi di nuovo.”  
La ragazza cercò di divincolarsi, ma era impossibile.   
“Tu” cominciò Rey, l’aria concentrata, il viso contratto “Tu getterai quella siringa e mi lascerai andare!”  
Hux scoppiò a ridere, si voltò verso gli altri due astanti in cerca di supporto e questi si unirono a lui in una risata di pura tensione. Fu un attimo, afferrò un frustino dal tavolo degli strumenti e la colpì al viso, talmente forte da provocarle un taglio sulla guancia.  
“Per chi mi hai preso, ragazzina?”  
Ripose il frustino e prese un bisturi, tagliò la manica del vestito fino al gomito dove infilò l’ago della siringa e ne rilasciò il liquido. Aveva un sorriso da psicopatico stampato sul viso. Un viso che era troppo vicino per Rey, sentiva il fiato addosso.   
“Un nuovo giocattolino, che ho fatto sviluppare apposta per voi. Ti appannerà un po’ i sensi, abbastanza da renderti inoffensiva, ma non troppo da non sentire il dolore.”  
Rey lo guardava con disprezzo. Doveva pensare a una soluzione prima che facesse effetto quella diavoleria. Hux si allontanò e al suo posto si avvicinò una donna che cominciò a spogliarla, tagliando i vestiti con una forbice. La vista le si stava già appannando.  
“Sappiamo che vi siete spostati da D’Qar e che questi piccoli raid che organizzate sono fatti solo per distrarci. Fin ora vi è andata bene, ma adesso finalmente… avete fatto un passo falso.”  
La donna terminò lasciandola in canottiera e slip. Doveva essere una tecnica intimidatoria perché Hux trasudava disgusto da ogni poro. Gli oggetti iniziavano a moltiplicarsi nella sala. Doveva muoversi. Doveva farlo. Aprì le manette con la forza e crollò a terra. Era debole e poteva solo peggiorare. Hux aveva cominciato a sbraitare, ma per lei era incomprensibile: li scagliò contro la parete e si lanciò nel corridoio. Tramortì le due guardie alla porta e superò le altre due con il trucchetto dello charme. Doveva trovare l’hangar. Rey correva a piedi scalzi, sbattendo da una parte all’altra del corridoio, la testa sempre più leggera. Non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta. Sentì delle voci ovattate in lontananza e decise di nascondersi. Spostò uno dei pannelli del controsoffitto e ci si infilò. Partì una sirena e le luci di emergenza presero il posto della normale illuminazione. Hux insieme a un manipolo di uomini sfilarono sotto di lei, imbucando di gran carriera il corridoio successivo. Rey si voltò, supina, esausta. Doveva trovare un posto tranquillo dove far passare l’effetto di quella droga e poi andare all’hangar, ma il suo corpo non voleva saperne. Il suo corpo sapeva di non potersi più difendere nemmeno con la forza. Mentre pensava, sentì degli altri passi nel corridoio. Erano di una persona sola che camminava a falcate. Si mise una mano sulla bocca per fare meno rumore possibile e i passi continuarono oltre. Sollevata, rilassò i muscoli.  
“Non puoi nasconderti da me, Rey.” Quella voce inconfondibile le fece perdere un battito.  
Provò a sgattaiolare via, ma Kylo aveva già abbattuto uno dei pannelli, afferrandola per una caviglia. Rey si aggrappò ostinatamente alla grata e cercò di calciarlo. Con sua sorpresa, più di un colpo andò a segno e Kylo mollò la presa. Si affrettò per il condotto fino a che non venne a mancarle il supporto dei pannelli, precipitando al suolo con essi.   
“Hai finito?” le intimò Kylo squadrandola con perplessità dall’alto in basso.  
Rey fece per rifilargli un ceffone, ma lui la bloccò con facilità, afferrandole il braccio.  
“Finito?! Non puoi fuggire, Rey, sei troppo debole. I tuoi amici ti hanno abbandonata, non hai scampo. Dicci dove si nascondono.”  
“Mai!”  
“Sai che posso avere quello che voglio.” minaccioso sollevò l’altra mano verso la testa di lei.  
Di tutta risposta, Rey afferrò fulminea la spada di Kylo con la mano libera. Lui le lasciò immediatamente il braccio, scattando indietro per schivare un colpo che non sarebbe mai arrivato.   
Quella sensazione strisciante che stava prendendo il sopravvento su di lei, l’aveva avvertita solo un’altra volta: nella caverna di Ach-to, ma in quel caso aveva trovato un inaspettato conforto in Kylo, ora invece era davvero sola. _Se qualcosa dovesse andare storto non saremmo in grado di darvi supporto_ echeggiò la voce di Holdo, le parve anche di vederla per un momento, strizzò gli occhi ed era effettivamente lì e c’era anche Leia di fianco a lei _Rey, non posso permetterti di mettere a rischio la Resistenza._ Tornò la voce della Vice Ammiraglio _Se anche uno di voi dovesse essere catturato, metterebbe a rischio un anno di lavoro. Non sai nulla del mondo, non capisci che il tuo egoismo può condurre altri alla morte?!_ C’era anche Luke ora.  
“Rey?” domandò l’ombra alle spalle di Holdo, Luke e Leia.  
Rey indietreggiò, cercando di tapparsi le orecchie, ma le voci continuarono nella sua testa. Razionalmente sapeva che doveva essere l’effetto di quella droga, ma in cuor suo non poteva negare la realtà della situazione: rappresentava un rischio, un rischio enorme per centinaia di persone e un intero pianeta che attendeva l’intervento della Resistenza, perché ormai non aveva più le forze per difendersi. A Kylo sarebbe bastato desiderarlo e avrebbe avuto accesso a tutte le informazioni che avesse voluto. Rey invertì il senso dell’impugnatura, mentre un triste sorriso le si dipingeva sul volto.  
“So cosa devo fare.” Disse alle tre figure davanti a sé mentre le sfuggiva una lacrima.  
“Rey!” tuonò la voce alle loro spalle.  
Un lampo rosso illuminò il corridoio.   
Ma Rey era paralizzata, la mano con la quale impugnava la spada troppo lontana per colpirla. La figura scura sullo sfondo si avvicinò dissolvendo le altre tre. Kylo emerse rabbioso dalle loro ceneri immaginarie e le strappò di mano la spada.  
“Te l’ho detto. Non sei sola, Rey. Unisciti a me.”  
La presa di Kylo si allentò abbastanza da permetterle il controllo del viso e delle corde vocali.   
“Torna a casa con me, Ben.” Lo supplicò “Ti prego, hai una famiglia, una famiglia che ti ama.” Insisté.  
Una smorfia di fastidio percorse il viso di Kylo che sollevò una mano sul viso di Rey, come per accarezzarla, ma anziché arrivare a contatto, la piegò a mezz’aria facendole perdere i sensi. Mentre il corpo della ragazza stava per accasciarsi a terra, con un braccio Kylo le circondò la vita mentre con l’altra le tenne la nuca. Solo, ne approfittò per stringerla sé. Anche il suo respiro si era fatto affannoso mentre affondava il viso contro il collo di lei in un pianto liberatorio.


	13. Prigioniera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le canzoni che vi raccomando per questo capitolo sono le seguenti:
> 
> https://youtu.be/aX-ay9DfbM8 - Animal cover by Chase Holfelder  
> https://youtu.be/04y5Bh7Xykk - Control (male version)  
> https://youtu.be/xmVzeriU5m0 - Karliene - Become the Beast

“Ti avevo avvertita che ti avrebbero delusa.”

Era di nuovo bloccata sul tavolo da interrogatorio con un ago ficcato nel braccio e il mantello di Kylo a coprirle il corpo ancora semi nudo.

“Soluzione salina.” disse Kylo dando qualche colpetto alla sacca della flebo.

“Quanto ho dormito?” chiese

Kylo si muoveva lentamente nella stanza, come soppesando ogni movimento. Rey notò che non aveva la spada alla cintura.

“Sei nostra prigioniera da tre giorni, da quando hai provato a scappare hai dormito per due giorni.” Avvicinandosi “Ora, dovresti stare abbastanza bene da poter rispondere.”

Rey lo fulminò con lo sguardo, lui sorrise malizioso.

“Perché siete andati su Kef Bir?”

“Per rispondere a un SOS.”

“Da parte di?” incalzò

“Gente bloccata lì, non avevano navi per ripartire.”

“Da quel che ci risulta, erano tutti traditori, come FN2187.”

“Il nemico del mio nemico è mio amico.” Fece spallucce la ragazza.

“FN2187 ti avrebbe uccisa. Traditore una volta…”

“Finn è un amico e si dà il caso che non stesse cercando di colpire me.” Si affrettò a dire.

“Perché lo hai fermato?” Kylo sollevò la mano estendendola verso di lei.

Rey rabbrividì nell’avvertire l’estensione del potere di Kylo. Sollevò un labirinto di ricordi, come le aveva suggerito Luke, a difesa dell’informazione più preziosa: la posizione della base.

“Non è la via Jedi.” Provò Rey.

Kylo inclinò il viso e sollevò le sopracciglia.

“Ah sì?” scosse la testa “Sei una pessima bugiarda.”

Penetrò nella sua mente con più irruenza dell’ultima volta, ma Rey era pronta a incassare il colpo e contrattaccare. _Ho visto l'oscurità, la percepivo in lui, la vedevo nel suo addestramento, ma poi ho guardato dentro, e andava oltre ciò che immaginavo. Snoke aveva già convertito il suo cuore, avrebbe portato distruzione, dolore, morte e la fine di tutto ciò che amavo con quello che sarebbe diventato, e preso da un momento di puro istinto pensai di poterlo fermare. Passò come un'ombra fuggevole, e a me rimasero la vergogna e le conseguenze del mio gesto, e_ _l'ultima cosa che vidi furono gli occhi di un ragazzo impaurito e tradito dal suo maestro._

Le parole di Luke provocarono una smorfia di disprezzo sul viso di Kylo, che la fulminò con gli occhi, gelido, perfettamente in controllo.

“Non farmi arrabbiare, Rey.”

“Allora lasciami in pace.” Ribatté prontamente lei.

Secondo assalto. Seconda linea di difesa: Han. Rey raccolse tutti i ricordi che aveva in cui Han esprimeva dolore, rammarico per l’assenza del figlio e li sbatté in faccia a Kylo, che sempre meno paziente, forzò il blocco con un terzo assalto, al quale Rey rispose con Leia.

“Non giocare con me, Rey” ringhiò Kylo “Io so chi sono loro veramente.”

Al quarto assalto Rey cacciò un grido e irrigidì il corpo. Teneva gli occhi chiusi perché non riusciva a sostenere lo sguardo di Kylo. Quell’anno di tempo l’aveva cambiato, era più deciso, più equilibrato in un certo senso, ma sempre in conflitto, lo percepiva anche ora mentre cercava di nascondere questioni irrisolte con la sua aggressività. Dissimulava egregiamente anche altre emozioni che Rey non riuscì a decifrare. Disorientata, Rey si ritrovò senza difesa per qualche minuto, in quel mentre i ricordi le sfuggirono come sabbia fra le mani.

 _C’è troppo Vader in lui. Questo non lo scusa. Lui ha fatto una scelta. Rey, devi capire che non posso permetterti di mettere a rischio la Resistenza, nemmeno per mio figlio. Deve interrompere la connessione con Kylo._ Erano un vortice di ricordi; Luke, Finn, Leia, ancora Luke…

“Ora li riconosco.” commentò Kylo asciutto

_Se tu andrai da lui, lui si convertirà. Tsk! Nemmeno nelle favole per padawan!_

“Interessante.”

Scavando più in profondità, smosse il sentimento di umiliazione che aveva provato la notte in cui Finn architettò la trappola, ma il ricordo era offuscato, Rey stava ripristinando le difese. _Dovrai allenarti seriamente_ nella sua mente affiorarono i ricordi dell’addestramento con Holdo: molti erano esercizi fatti per testare la sua pazienza, altri erano interminabili lezioni di storia galattica, politica, galateo, dizione.

“Provi affetto per lei.” Constatò Kylo.

Il ricordo mutò, Rey camminava a piedi nudi lungo il mare su una magnifica spiaggia di sabbia bianca. Aveva un vestito elegante, da festa, e un giovane ragazzo, della sua età circa, le camminava accanto, era evidentemente in imbarazzo mentre le chiedeva di rimanere. E non era l’unico, Rey percepì uno spiraglio nell’attacco di Kylo.

“Sei geloso.” Gli disse spalancando gli occhi.

Lui trasalì, lei non perse tempo e risalì quello spiraglio per contrattaccare, adesso era lei nella sua mente. Solitudine, rabbia e odio la dominavano. Vide Snoke colpirlo con dei fulmini mentre lo rimproverava di non essere riuscito ad uccidere suo padre e di non avergli portato la ragazza, lei. Poi vide il tempio, era ancora integro, Ben si stava avvicinando quando un fulmine squarciò il cielo e il tempio esplose. Lo vide cercare di entrare a soccorrere i compagni, ma un’esplosione lo prevenne. _Io… non ho mai voluto questo_ era la voce di Ben a cui rispose Snoke _Non lo hai scelto tu, sono stati i Jedi_ , ma Snoke non era lì, non fisicamente. Crebbe un sentimento di pietà in lei, ma c’era qualcos’altro nella sua mente, non riusciva a distinguerlo chiaramente, sembrava un desiderio, un desiderio bruciante, nascosto, seppellito a sé stesso. E ambizione. Vide sé stessa l’anno prima nell’ultima connessione avuta con lui, poi fu scagliata fuori dalla sua mente. Kylo aveva interrotto la sonda.

“Pensi di poter salvare la mia anima, mercante di rottami? Tu non sai niente, tu non sei niente!” ringhiò rabbioso Kylo “Vieni dal nulla. I tuoi genitori ti hanno venduta per comprarsi da bere e sono morti, seppelliti in una fossa comune nel deserto. Tu non sai niente!”

“Oh davvero?!” cominciò Rey, le lacrime che le pungevano gli occhi “Davvero vuoi giocare a fare la vittima con me, Principe di Alderaan? Nato nel privilegio con un brillante futuro ad aspettarti solo per essere figlio di leggende riverite ovunque nella galassia.”

Rey nella foga non si rese conto di aver aperto le manette che la trattenevano e di essere andata incontro a Kylo Ren puntandolo con un dito mentre con l’altra mano si trascinava appresso il supporto mobile della flebo. Tagliente proseguì:

“Se pensavi di potermi destabilizzare parlandomi della mia famiglia, beh… hai fatto male i conti perché io ho fatto pace con il mio passato a differenza di te. La tua famiglia non sarà perfetta, ma tu almeno una famiglia che ti vuole ce l’hai!”

Kylo scacciò la mano con cui lo puntava e ribatté:

“E per cosa mi vuole esattamente? Perché hanno accolto voi randagi? Pensaci Rey,” fece una pausa “Vi stanno usando, siete solo delle armi per i loro scopi. Io non ero libero di forgiare il mio destino perché figlio di leggende, tu avresti potuto fare qualsiasi cosa, ma hai deciso di lasciarti schiavizzare su Jakku e ora lasci che a farlo sia la Resistenza.”

“Se fosse così saresti passato da un tiranno a un altro, Ben.”

“Ben è morto: era sciocco e debole ed ha incontrato la fine che meritava.” Sibilò “Kylo invece ha altri piani e tu potresti farne parte.”

Rey cedette allo sguardo magnetico di Kylo e indietreggiò nella stanza fino a scontrarsi con il tavolo degli strumenti. Convenientemente vuoto ora.

“Ho fatto la mia scelta.” Disse Rey mentre cercava di appiattirsi contro il tavolo per guadagnare più centimetri. Kylo le stava addosso e a differenza di lei sembrava essere perfettamente a suo agio a quella distanza ravvicinata, a tal punto che la afferrò per la vita e la mise a sedere sul tavolo. Chino su di lei, le sussurrò all’orecchio:

“Unisciti a me Rey.” Poi appoggiando le labbra contro la sua pelle “Ti prego.”

Rey rabbrividì sentendo il fiato caldo di Kylo contro l’orecchio. Dalla vita le mani di lui scivolarono alle gambe che schiuse per avvicinarsi. Rey, confusa, era paralizzata dall’emozione: Kylo doveva essere il nemico, ma lei non lo aveva mai veramente considerato come tale e aveva desiderato reincontrarlo da quando aveva scoperto la verità da Luke. Ma questo cos’era? Faceva parte della tortura? Non era troppo piacevole per esserlo? Le mani di lui si spostarono di nuovo: una le accarezzò il viso mentre lui scendeva a baciarle il resto del collo, con l’altra le spinse il bacino sull’orlo del tavolo. A quel punto furono evidenti anche a Rey le intenzioni di Kylo. Era davvero gelosia quella che aveva avvertito prima e il desiderio che cercava di nascondere a sé stesso e al resto del mondo era questo. La rabbia, la solitudine li aveva esacerbati lei in quell’anno, negandogli ogni contatto. Non stava sondandogli la mente, era la connessione che li univa ad essersi attivata. Rey cercò le sue mani e gli sfilò i guanti. Intrecciò le sue mani con le sue. Era la prima volta che lo toccava, pelle contro pelle. Kylo la guardava dritto negli occhi, un misto di bruciante desiderio e supplichevole dolcezza. Rey si costrinse a parlare:

“Lo ho fermato perché desideravo parlarti, non volevo ucciderti. Non ho mai voluto.” percorse la cicatrice che gli aveva lasciato con un dito “Quella notte una voce mi sussurrò di farlo, ma fuggii.”

Kylo fermò la mano con cui le stava accarezzando il viso, era quella bendata, quella che aveva bloccato il colpo diretto a lui, e la baciò, non staccando gli occhi dai suoi. Poi lentamente Kylo scivolò verso il basso, inginocchiandosi. La testa fra le sue cosce si tese per schioccarle un bacio all’altezza del clitoride.

“Rey” sussurrò lui perché lo guardasse mentre le sfilava gli slip e si apprestava a un altro bacio “sii la mia imperatrice.”

A Rey sfuggì un gemito al contatto diretto con le sue labbra, uno di molti perché i baci di Kylo si fecero sempre più intensi e profondi. Aiutandosi con la lingua Kylo la portò all’orgasmo. Risalendo, Rey incrociò le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi, correndo con le mani a sbottonargli la casacca. Lui le sfilò anche l’ultimo indumento che le era rimasto. Kylo era vorace e irrequieto, sembrava un affamato a cui minacciavano di portare via il cibo. Le lasciò appena il tempo di sfilargli la maglia prima di tornare su di lei. La stringeva a sé con violenza quasi mentre le sue labbra assaporavano ogni centimetro del suo corpo, lasciando per ultimo il boccone più prelibato. Rey in totale imbarazzo, non riusciva ad esprimere il proprio desiderio in parole, ma stava impazzendo, perciò corse con le mani ai pantaloni di Kylo che cercò di sfilare con scarso successo. Kylo li abbassò, senza sfilarli completamente, ma abbastanza da liberare il pene ed avere agio nel movimento. Lei si fermò ad osservarlo mentre facendo scivolare la mano su di esso lo irrigidì. Mordendosi il labbro inferiore, Rey sorrise incoraggiante mentre intrecciava le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi per trarlo a sé. Sentì che con la punta le aveva schiuso le piccole labbra, ma anziché entrare scivolò oltre. Perplessa, corse a cercare il suo sguardo. Lui aveva uno strano sorriso stampato sul viso, uno che non gli aveva mai visto prima.

“Non ancora” le sussurrò con inaspettata dolcezza lui mentre baciandole la fronte mosse il bacino per strusciare il pene fra le labbra bagnate.

Lei arrossì e lo abbracciò, andando a nascondere la testa contro il suo collo che baciò ansimante, mentre lui continuava in quel movimento per inumidire il pene, ma anche per esasperarla. Quando finalmente lo puntò per penetrarla a Rey sfuggì un sussurro:

“Ben”

Al che lui si bloccò e sussurrando la rimproverò:

“È Kylo.”

“Ah sì?” gli fece eco lei.

Toccandogli il petto lo paralizzò. Mentre il cuore le batteva all’impazzata, Rey gli scocco un sorriso impertinente. Strinse l’abbraccio e spingendo il bacino verso di lui, lo accolse dentro di sé. La paralisi sparì e Kylo gemette, aggrappandosi alla schiena inarcata della ragazza. Entrambi respiravano affannosamente. Rey cercò i suoi occhi, improvvisamente impaurita per essere stata troppo audace, ma quella paura svanì così com’era arrivata non appena quei pozzi scuri tornarono a concentrarsi su di lei con l’intensità magnetica dello sguardo di un predatore il cui desiderio non era ancora stato saziato. Rey, finta preda, strinse le gambe intorno al suo bacino, facendolo entrare completamente dentro di sé. Potendo muoversi, questa volta Kylo la strinse a sé e gustò il prelibato boccone che aveva lasciato per ultimo; la sua bocca, le sue labbra, la sua lingua. Il desiderio di Rey era quasi masochista, nonostante il dolore, ne voleva di più. Sembrava che il desiderio di Kylo si fosse trasferito a lei, mentre lui proseguiva a penetrarla con un’inaspettata lentezza e dolcezza. Solo all’apice intensificò il ritmo.

Esausto, appoggiò la testa sul suo petto, il pene appagato ancora dentro di lei. Rey ne approfittò per accarezzargli la testa, affondando le dita in quella chioma indomabile. Riprendendo fiato, Kylo cercò il suo sguardo, qualcosa era cambiato, sembrava insicuro. Rey cercò di rassicurarlo con un sorriso, indugiando sul suo viso con una carezza, ma le sue successive parole la raggelarono:

“Ajan Kloss quindi.”

“Ben…”

Kylo sfilò il pene e prese a rivestirsi in silenzio.

Incredula, Rey chiese:

“Lo hai fatto solo per…”

“No.” Si voltò verso di lei mentre si rivestiva “Questo” e indicò loro due “non sarebbe possibile nel mondo che ti ostini a difendere. Questa non è la via Jedi.”

Rey si mise in piedi e raccolse quei pochi indumenti che aveva mentre il ricordo di loro due le scivolava lungo l’inguine. Non vedendola reagire, Kylo estrasse delle bende da un cassetto e tamponò il caldo liquido vermiglio che le scorreva lungo la pelle.

“Rey, lascia morire il passato. Fonderemo un nuovo ordine nella galassia, un ordine in cui potremo stare insieme.”

Tremante, Rey non riuscì nemmeno a guardarlo negli occhi. Le lacrime le correvano lungo il viso incontrollabili.

“Non farlo, Ben. Ti prego.” lo supplicò.

Kylo afferrò il suo mantello da terra e lo avvolse attorno a Rey, poi la strinse in un abbraccio.

“Quando tornerò, non sarai più prigioniera.” Cercò di rassicurarla.

“Mi consegnerai a Snoke?” riuscì a chiedere Rey fra un singhiozzo e l’altro.

“Una volta che Skywalker sarà morto e la Resistenza schiacciata, non avrà più alcun motivo di volerti.”

“Non è vero e lo sai.” Sollevò lo sguardo duro contro di lui.

Lui le baciò la fronte e con un sorriso enigmatico sciolse l’abbraccio, dicendo:

“Per allora saremo pronti.”

Appoggiando la mano a un interfono la porta si sollevò e Kylo se ne andò. A quel punto Rey si lasciò andare in un grido di rabbia che fece sfarfallare le luci e tremare l’intera stanza. Sì rivestì e si sedette in un angolo della stanza avvolta nel mantello nero. Non c’era più nulla che potesse fare.

* * *

**_Diverse ore più tardi…_ **

“Rey?” chiese una voce che non aveva mai sentito prima.

Spalancò gli occhi, svegliandosi di soprassalto, la figura estranea scattò indietro sollevando le mani in autodifesa.

“Tranquilla, tranquilla! Sono con la Resistenza. Dobbiamo muoverci, ora. Ti porterò via di qua.”

L’assaltatrice le porse dei vestiti grigi da ufficiale.

“E dove dovremmo fuggire? Non c’è più una Resistenza.”

“No, no loro si sono già spostati da quando sei stata catturata. Sbrigati, per favore.”

Rey gettò via il mantello e cominciò a vestirsi in tutta fretta.

“Dobbiamo solo raggiungere l’hangar e decollare con uno dei TIE; tutte le truppe si sono in mobilitazione per l’atterraggio, non si accorgeranno neanche di noi.”

Rey infilando il cappello annuì.

“Andiamo.”

* * *

L’hangar era un via vai di gente continuo e nessuno fece caso a loro. Nello spazio dominava Ajan Closs, ma Rey non poté fare a meno di notare che erano arrivati i rinforzi, in particolare la Steadfast.

“Non fermarti. Dobbiamo prendere quello.” Disse l’assaltatrice indicando con un cenno un TIE parcheggiato poco lontano. Lo raggiunsero. L’assaltatrice staccò la pompa di ricarica e dopo una rapida occhiata, fece cenno di salire. Una volta sedute ai propri posti, Rey lo vide. Il cuore le balzò in gola. Kylo stava salendo su un’altra nave. Era tranquillo, non sospettava nulla. L’assaltatrice avviò il velivolo, Rey senza pensarci, iniziò a interagire con la console di comando. Si accodarono ad altri due caccia in uscita e prima che potessero fermarle, uscirono.

* * *

“Mi dispiace, non posso.”

Furono le ultime parole che disse a Kylo tramite la loro connessione prima di interromperla di nuovo. In cuor suo Rey sapeva di provare qualcosa per lui, ma non era disposta a pagare quel prezzo per stare con lui. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anche le donne desiderano e non ce ne dovremmo vergognare :*


	14. Libera?

**Koldara**

Il nuovo pianeta era esattamente l’opposto del precedente o, quanto meno, la stagione in cui era immerso l’emisfero settentrionale lo dava a credere. Mira, l’assaltatrice che l’aveva sottratta alle grinfie del Primo Ordine, attraversò l’atmosfera e cominciò a navigare fra le montagne innevate fino a raggiungere il cratere di un vulcano dormiente. Una volta atterrate, Mira disse:

“Ho ordine di lasciarti qui.” Dopo una breve pausa aggiunse “Bentornata.”

Rey fece un respiro profondo, la ringraziò e uscì. L’aria era gelida e pungente, la superficie del cratere innevata. Il travestimento che indossava non era per niente adatto a quel clima. Ad attenderla c’era solo un’alta figura, avvolta in un pesante giaccone, inconfondibile per la giovane. Indugiò qualche secondo sulla rampa; doveva averla parecchio delusa: le aveva chiesto di tenere d’occhio i suoi amici e invece aveva finito con l’aiutarli, mettendo a rischio l’intera operazione e la Resistenza stessa. Infine la raggiunse contrita.

“Vice Ammiraglio” salutò.

“Ragazza mia.” Disse con un inaspettato calore Holdo, spalancando le braccia.

Rey, incredula, rimase pietrificata dall’emozione per diversi secondi poi abbracciò la sua mentore con forza.

“Mi dispiace.” Singhiozzò.

“Va tutto bene.” Affermò stringendola a sé “Muoviamoci o finirai col congelare.”

La vice ammiraglio la condusse in una cavità poco distante che dava accesso a un sistema di gallerie all’interno delle pareti del vulcano. Fatti cinquecento metri, s’imbatterono in un carrello su rotaia, su di esso attraversarono di gran carriera buona parte delle gallerie per raggiungere le profondità della montagna, dove un’enorme cavità si spalancò davanti ai loro occhi: in essa era stata ricavata una città. Holdo la condusse in una casetta di modeste dimensioni.

“Bentornata, cara.” Le disse sorridente mentre apriva la porta “Alloggerai qui per il tempo che resteremo.”

Holdo si muoveva nei tre ambienti della casa con familiarità, doveva averla ‘arredata’ lei. La casa era spartana con pochi mobili a caratterizzare ciascuno spazio; in origine era un solo ambiente, tre pareti pieghevoli ora ne distinguevano tre: la camera da letto, il bagno e la cucina. Holdo si sfilò guanti, giubbino e cuffia per abbandonarli sul tavolo della cucina.

“Su, su” la spinse verso il bagno “Comincia a spogliarti, ti raggiungo subito.”

Rey si ritrovò di fronte a una vasca piena di acqua calda, profumata con qualche olio essenziale a giudicare dall’odore.

“Credo di potermela cavare anche da sola. È solo un bagno.” Disse in direzione della cucina mentre si spogliava.

Non giunse risposta, Holdo sembrava impegnata con gli attrezzi da cucina, perciò Rey si immerse. Quando anche il collo toccò l’acqua calda, le parve di rinascere in un brivido di distensione. Sciolse la treccia e immerse i capelli. Bagnò il viso con l’acqua calda. Piccoli gesti di una quotidianità che le era stata negata tutta la vita. Strofinando la pelle nuda con una saponetta, non riuscì a trattenere i ricordi dal riaffiorare, perché la stretta di Kylo sui fianchi sembrava ancora ghermirla e il tragitto percorso dalle sue labbra bramose s’intersecava costantemente coi suoi movimenti. Tanto bastava a ridestare il suo desiderio. La sua mano indugiò sull’inguine, ma un senso di vergogna e delusione la raggiunse con altrettanta rapidità.

“Eccomi!” La raggiunse Holdo, pettine alla mano. “Sbrogliamo questa matassa.”

“Posso farlo anche da sola.” Ribatté Rey, insospettita dalla morbosità della vice ammiraglio “C’è qualcosa che deve dirmi? Sono agli arresti? Sotto sorveglianza?”

Holdo scoppiò a ridere, sedendosi sul bordo della vasca.

“No, ragazza mia. Sto solo cercando di starti vicina. Ora zitta e lasciami fare.”

Mentre le lavava e pettinava i capelli, Holdo ne approfittò per parlarle di quello che era successo nel frattempo. Subito dopo l’accaduto, Finn e Poe erano corsi alla base ad avvisarla e come aveva anticipato, con il comando alla sbando era impossibile far partire un’operazione di salvataggio, ma un’evacuazione sì. Così la Resistenza si mosse, ma non prima di aver contattato l’unica talpa che avevano a bordo della Finalizer, perché non appena possibile, sottraesse Rey al Primo Ordine. Finn e Poe si erano lamentati a non finire, ma non tentarono alcun altra sortita dopo l’esito della prima bravata. Finn in particolare dopo l’evacuazione era sparito con Luke per una qualche esercizio di meditazione. Poe invece si era buttato anima e corpo nel riallestire la nuova base. Entrambi sembravano essere rimasti particolarmente colpiti da quell’avventura, ma nessuno gliene aveva voluto parlare nel dettaglio.

“Per questo mi piacerebbe avere un rapporto da te.”

Rey si affossò nella vasca fino al mento, immergendo la bocca sbuffò creando delle bolle.

“Abbiamo trovato resistenza su Kef Bir.” Rispose stando sul vago.

“Immagino quello che i tuoi amici stessero cercando di nascondere fosse uno scontro con Kylo Ren.”

La vice ammiraglio non era una veggente, usava semplicemente tutti i dati che aveva a disposizione: se lo star destroyer che li aveva raggiunti e sul quale era stata prigioniera era la Finalizer, doveva essere entrata in contatto col figlio di Leia e Han.

“Ho impedito a Finn di ucciderlo.” Confessò laconica Rey, mentre porgeva la mano con l’ustione ormai riassorbita alla donna.

“Oh!” esclamò Holdo, prendendole la mano “Questo spiega il loro atteggiamento.” Percorse il cerchio rimasto della cicatrice con un dito, poi le lasciò la mano.

“Ora, vorresti parlarmi di lui?” propose Holdo accarezzandole i capelli “Ricordo che il tuo scopo era quello di convertirlo e… non ho potuto fare a meno di notare che sei tornata sola.”

Rey arrosì per l’imbarazzo e la vergogna del fallimento.

“Vuole che le dica che sono stata una sciocca? Che Luke aveva ragione?”

“Nient’affatto. Ho sempre sperato che potesse accadere, non ho mai sopportato di combattere contro il figlio di un’amica.” Fece una pausa poi lo chiese “Cosa non ha funzionato?”

La ragazza strinse le ginocchia al petto e ci appoggiò la fronte.

“Tutto, a partire dalle mie aspettative. In un certo senso speravo, credevo che sarebbe bastato fargli sapere la sua famiglia lo ama ed è pronta a perdonarlo per convertirlo. Pensavo che mostrargli l’affetto dei suoi genitori sarebbe bastato, ma la situazione mi è sfuggita di mano e con quei ricordi, se ne sono andati anche altri, altri che non avrei voluto vedesse. Io immagino che sia stata dura per Leia e Han, ma…”

“Non parlerei mai male di Leia,” interloquì Holdo “ma devo ammettere che la sua ostinata dedizione alla Nuova Repubblica a discapito della famiglia, mi turbò non poco ai tempi, specialmente quando affidò il figlio a Luke. Sapevo che era turbata, sapevo che in cuor suo desiderava avventurarsi per la galassia con Han, ma che non si sarebbe mai data pace fino a che non avesse ristabilito l’ordine in quella stessa galassia.” Fece una pausa “Rey, ti ricordi quando parlammo dei tuoi genitori?”

Annuì. Era stata una delle prime lezioni di Holdo, per nulla semplice, le ci erano volute diverse settimane e diverse crisi per comprenderla, ma Holdo le era sempre stata accanto, al punto che Rey si confidò; raccontandole di quello che aveva visto nella caverna di Ahch-to, dei genitori che aveva seppellito nella propria memoria, del senso di disorientamento rispetto alle proprie nuove abilità legate alla forza e del senso di inferiorità rispetto alla situazione che si trovava ad affrontare. Non si sentiva degna di interferire nella storia della famiglia Skywalker, eppure era stata chiamata a farlo, la Forza stessa l’aveva condotta alla spada di Luke e, a quanto pareva, l’aveva legata a Kylo Ren. _Potrai anche dubitare di te stessa, Rey, ma se la Forza ti ha condotta fin qui è perché crede che tu ce la possa fare. In fin dei conti, ciò che importa non sono le proprie origini, ma chi scegliamo di essere e quali azioni compiamo ogni giorno per affermarlo. Serve pazienza, serve costanza e molto coraggio._ In quell’occasione Holdo non mancò di ricordarle che anche Luke, prima di diventare un eroe, aveva condotto una vita umile.

“Ecco, io temo che Kylo sia rimasto schiacciato dalla mole delle proprie origini. I suoi genitori erano eroi della galassia, suo zio pure, suo nonno materno un potentissimo jedi e un temibile sith. Il suo nome: Ben, era in onore dell’illustre maestro del nonno, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Holdo, rivolgendo uno sguardo esasperato al soffitto, sospirò “Posso assicurarti che anche il Luke dell’epoca non sarebbe stato di grande consolazione per il giovane Solo.” Holdo scosse il capo “poi è arrivato Snoke… la distruzione del tempio e l’assassinio dei suoi compagni-“

Rey la interruppe con una rivelazione:

“Non è stato lui. Lo ho visto nella sua mente: un fulmine ha fatto esplodere il tempio, Ben ha cercato di aiutare i suoi compagni, ma un’esplosione lo ha prevenuto. C’era una voce nella sua testa in quel momento, la voce di Snoke. Luke non poteva saperlo, era svenuto in quel momento.”

Holdo rimase diversi minuti in silenzio, pensierosa, poi la esortò a uscire.

“Continuiamo di là. Asciugati e metti quello, domani ti poteranno la nuova divisa.” Indicando una camicia da notte azzurro chiaro.

Rey ubbidì, quando raggiunse Holdo nella cucina la trovò già seduta al piccolo tavolo imbandito da vari piatti. Sedette e senza troppe cerimonie cominciò ad abbuffarsi. Holdo si limitò a bere del tè.

“Quindi ha rifiutato la tua proposta?”

“Sì,” rispose Rey mestamente “voleva che fossi io a unirmi a lui… non prima di aver distrutto la Resistenza.” Bevve un lungo sorso di tè “Ripeteva di lasciarsi il passato alle spalle: jedi, sith, la resistenza… di creare un nuovo ordine. Un ordine in cui fosse possibile esistere… insieme.”

Anche Holdo arrossì a quel punto.

“E tu?”

“Io niente. Io sono qui.” Sottolineò Rey in evidente imbarazzo.

“Credo di capire perché il tuo argomento abbia fallito, ragazza mia. A lui non importa dell’amore della famiglia, men che meno del loro perdono. Siamo arrivati a un punto in cui nemmeno le scuse sarebbero sufficienti.”

“Quindi?”

“Quindi se l’unica motivazione per cui volevi convertirlo, era per svolgere il tuo ruolo di Jedi, allora niente, Ben Solo è perduto.” Holdo si alzò da tavola e si rivestì “Se invece dovesse esserci qualche ulteriore motivazione, forse sarebbe il caso di insistere su quella.” Sulla porta aggiunse “Quando sarai pronta per parlarne, io ci sarò.”

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, ma la riaprì subito dopo per darle gli ultimi ordini.

“Riposati, ci penserò io a parlare con Leia. Tieniti pronta per Luke, ho sentito dire che sta tornando.”

Rey annuì e questa volta Holdo la lasciò per davvero. Dopo quell’abbuffata non c’era dubbio che si sarebbe messa a dormire, si sentiva ancora stremata per lo sforzo fisico e per la miriade di emozioni che ancora le assediavano il cuore. In un certo senso avrebbe preferito che Holdo l’avesse rimproverata, così da mettere a tacere tutti quei dubbi, quei sentimenti contrastanti che provava per lui. Lo desiderava ancora, ma non poteva fare a meno di ricordare che lui le aveva frugato nella testa durante il loro rapporto e che era disposto a distruggere la sua nuova famiglia. _Un mostro_ pensava Rey stendendosi a letto, l’unico mobile oltre una piccola cassa della ‘camera da letto’. Il ventre calmo della montagna era anche caldo, il che permise a Rey di addormentarsi in quella camicia da notte a maniche corte senza nemmeno doversi coprire col lenzuolo.

A svegliarla qualche ora più tardi furono i sogni, il suo inconscio non le dava tregua così come il suo corpo. Anche supina sentiva il clitoride pulsare. Si girò, prona, cercando di scacciare il pensiero. Morse il cuscino. Lo sfregamento dell'organo contro il materasso non aiutò. Sospirando, cedette e avvicinò le mani per dare sollievo a quel desiderio. Il ricordo di Kylo era talmente vivido in lei che ancora le sembrava di sentirlo. Stava ovattando i gemiti contro al cuscino quando avvertì un rumore. Rizzandosi sulle ginocchia, si guardò intorno. Non c’era nessuno. Fece per riscivolare a letto, poi lo percepì, prima come un tremito nella forza poi come una penetrazione. Kylo era dietro di lei, non sapeva da quanto fosse comparso, da quanto fosse testimone di quello che stava facendo, fatto sta che era intervenuto nel momento perfetto, almeno per il suo desiderio fisico. Rey, la schiena inarcata contro di lui, il collo bloccato dalla sua mano, gemette, dicendo:

“È difficile liberarsi di te.”

“Sei tu che mi stavi cercando” spinse il bacino verso di lei, approfondendo la penetrazione. “Volevi forse confessare di esserti ricreduta?” le sussurrò all'orecchio.

“Assolutamente no.” Lo sfidò lei.

Kylo allora le liberò il collo e le spinse la schiena verso il basso, afferrandole il bacino con entrambe le mani. Non fu calmo come la prima volta, questa volta era guidato dal puro desiderio, voleva ribadire il concetto di bramarla tutta per sé, di possederla e Rey non disdegnava l’idea, almeno fisicamente. _E per ora è sufficiente così_ , pensava Rey mentre si godeva l’attimo. Quando crollarono, Kylo non sparì subito, steso accanto a lei, l’abbracciò e sibillino le sussurrò:

“Saranno loro a spingerti da me, Rey.” ci fu un momento di silenzio poi riprese ancora più convinto “Quando sarà il momento, sarai tu a convertirti. Lo ho visto.” Poi baciandole il collo “Riuscirai a farne a meno quando Luke te lo proibirà?”

Kylo sparì e Rey cadde in un lungo sonno agitato dal timore. Luke non gliel’avrebbe fatta passare liscia. Era stupida anche solo l’idea di parlargliene.


	15. Nuova destinazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'indomani avviene l'atteso incontro con Maestro Luke e Finn, ma Rey non è sola. Holdo al corrente di ogni cosa in corso nell'accampamento li ha raggiunti per tenere la situazione sotto controllo.

“Non possiamo rimanere qui, dobbiamo andarcene.” Sentenziò Luke, indicando sé stesso, Rey e Finn.

“Cosa? Perché?” sbottò Holdo.

“Ti è sfuggito un dettaglio in tutta questa vicenda, vice Ammiraglio, come ha fatto il Primo Ordine a trovarli su Kef Bir?” Chiese Luke con malcelata soddisfazione.

“Avranno intercettato il messaggio, sapevamo che era un rischio per questo non dovevano andarci.”

“Mira ha detto che è stato un ordine di Kylo Ren, l’SOS non è stato intercettato fino al loro arrivo nel sistema.” S’intromise Finn.

“Il che significa che non stava cercando la Resistenza, ma Rey.” Concluse Luke.

“La connessione che ci lega non ha questa capacità.” Controbatté Rey.

“Per quel che ne sai tu. Kylo Ren si è addestrato molto più a lungo di te, non mi stupirebbe se avesse imparato a sfruttarla contro di te.”

“Allora perché non è già qui?” chiese Rey sinceramente preoccupata.

Calò il silenzio fra le due parti che si fronteggiavano nella nuova abitazione di Rey. Non c’erano abbastanza sedie perciò solo Holdo e Luke si erano accomodati mentre i rispettivi allievi stavano in piedi uno di fronte all’altro. Rey indossava la nuova [divisa](https://d2skuhm0vrry40.cloudfront.net/2018/articles/2018-03-14-11-06/star_wars_8.jpg/EG11/resize/690x-1/quality/75/format/jpg) grigio-azzurra scelta di comune accordo da Holdo e Luke; ricordava molto di più gli abiti di un jedi, ma manteneva comunque una certa raffinatezza mentre Finn indossava la tipica divisa bianca e marrone dei jedi. Infine fu Rey a rompere il silenzio:

“Non è la nostra connessione il problema, ma se associa me alla Resistenza allora sarebbe meglio che mi allontanassi.”

Luke annuì, Holdo invece scosse la testa, avrebbe voluto opporsi, ma la realtà dei fatti era contro di lei. Il rischio per la Resistenza era troppo alto. Mancava così poco, doveva solo terminare alcuni accordi e poi avrebbero potuto mettere in atto il piano, basta nascondersi, si sarebbero ripresi Hosnian Prime.

“Rimarremo scoperti senza di voi.” Provò a dire.

“Rimarrò io.” Intervenne Luke con sorpresa di tutti, poi rivolgendosi alla ragazza “Finn conosce già il posto, ti guiderà lui. Partirete immediatamente, se entro un mese non verranno a cercarvi, evidentemente il problema è un altro e allora tornerete.”

Holdo fece un gesto di assenso con le mani, non poteva proprio opporsi, e dichiarò:

“Prenderete la Serendipity, il Millenium Falcon è in missione ora. Portate con voi anche Poe.”

Raggiunto un accordo, la vice Ammiraglio si alzò e abbracciò Rey.

“Ragazza mia.” Sospirò stringendola calorosamente a sé “Che la Forza sia con te.”

Rey ricambiò silenziosamente l’abbraccio, non poteva credere d’essere di nuovo in partenza. Holdo salutò gli altri e lasciò l’abitazione. Rimasti soli, i tre Jedi rimasero in silenzio per diversi minuti. Finn continuava a fissare il pavimento, Luke sembrava costantemente infastidito, ma fu il primo a sforzarsi di parlare:

“Rey, tu lo sai, sono molto critico dell’Ordine Jedi, ma su una cosa sono d’accordo: l’amore no.” Si schiarì la voce con un colpo di tosse “Mira ci ha raccontato delle condizioni in cui ti ha trovato e ci ha raccontato quello che hanno visto le guardie. Queste storie non finiscono bene, Rey, specialmente quando si combatte su fronti opposti, ma anche in tempo di pace sarebbe opportuno evitare. L’amore è un elemento destabilizzante per l’equilibrio della Forza. In nome suo si commettono un sacco di sciocchezze, come: rivelare informazioni segrete,” Rey lo fulminò, ma Luke continuò a parlare “essere più indulgenti, o convertirsi. Non ti sto chiedendo in quale momento tu abbia rivelato la posizione della base, voglio solo capire se sei ancora con noi.”

Rey lo scaraventò direttamente fuori di casa, sedia e porta compresa. Finn scoppiò a ridere e le si affiancò:

“Questa la meritava.” Poi tornando serio “Mi spiace averti deluso.”

“Avremo tempo per parlarne, Finn.” lo interruppe la ragazza, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

Rey uscì a grandi passi e, raggiunto il maestro a terra, gli offrì la mano per rialzarsi, dicendo:

“Le dimostrerò che si sbaglia, tutti vi siete sbagliati.”

Luke accettò la mano e si rialzò scuotendo la testa. Mentre Finn li raggiungeva, il maestro la mise in guardia:

“Ti illudi, ragazzina, e ti farà tanto più male quando il tuo sogno s’infrangerà. Spera solo che i tuoi amici siano lì per raccogliere i tuoi cocci o ti perderai anche tu nell’oscurità.”

“Saremo pronti.” Disse Finn mentre, appoggiando la mano sulla spalla di Rey, squadrava il maestro.

“Hey! Ragazzi!” li interruppe la familiare voce di Poe.

Il pilota, seguito da BB-8, gli corse incontro perplesso nel vedere una porta schiantata a diversi metri di distanza dalla casa rimasta senza con pure una sedia rovesciata sopra.

“Dove siamo diretti? Mi hanno detto che devo scarrozzarvi in giro, ma non sono stati molto specifici.”

“Te lo dirà Finn sulla nave. Muovetevi ora.” Disse Luke, massaggiandosi la schiena.

I tre voltarono gli occhi al cielo e s’incamminarono per le piste di atterraggio. Un’ottima occasione per parlare, ma dopo i primi convenevoli, nessuno se la sentì di parlare in uno spazio pubblico perciò affrettarono il passo.

La Serendipity era una nave elegante, dalla forma affusolata, e, purtroppo per Poe, scarsamente armata.

“Comandante, questa non è un X-Wing, è una nave stealth, capito? Niente _piu piu_ , se vi raggiungono scappate e basta.” Disse Holdo con una certa apprensione.

“Sì, Vice Ammiraglio. Capito.”

“Ho fatto caricare provviste per un mese, ha quattro cabine, starete comodi ovunque andrete.” Terminò di spiegare Holdo.

“Grazie, Vice Ammiraglio.” Risposero in coro i tre.

“Che la Forza sia con voi.” Si congedò la donna mentre stringeva la mano di Rey.

Poe fu il primo a rompere le righe e a scattare sulla nave, alle sue calcagna Finn e Rey. I tre rimasero a bocca aperta alla vista dell’interno della nave, tutto era così lussuoso, ordinato, pulito da brillare quasi.

“Ora, capisco perché sottolineava di fuggire se ci avessero trovati.” Disse Poe accomodandosi sul sedile in pelle bianca del pilota “Ma a proposito, dove stiamo andando per un mese e perché? Non sono stati molto descrittivi, mentre mi reclutavano per questa missione last minute.”

Rey si sedette sul lato del copilota e, cominciando a familiarizzare con i comandi della console, rispose:

“Sembrerebbe che Ben abbia qualcosa in grado di localizzarmi, perciò ci allontaniamo per tenere questa base al sicuro e per essere certi che questa cosa esista.”

“E per trovare un cristallo kyber per la spada di Rey” aggiunse Finn.

Rey si voltò verso il sedile posteriore dove si era seduto l’amico mentre Poe decollava per lasciare l’orbita del pianeta.

“Ho scelto di non averne una.” Puntualizzò Rey.

“Sei formidabile con la Forza, Rey, ma siamo in guerra: ti servirà. Se non la vorrai usare, non usarla, ma almeno l’avrai.”

“Ragazzi, ditemi dove andare e poi vi lascio continuare a litigare, okay?” li interruppe Poe.

Finn si avvicinò al computer di bordo e impostò lui stesso la destinazione. Rey e Poe spostarono la leva per raggiungere la velocità luce.

“Ci vorranno diverse ore.” Commentò Finn.

“È lì che sei stato con Luke?” Chiese Poe.

“Sì.” Scostò il mantello e rivelò una spada che Rey non riconobbe. “Ad ogni modo, Rey, volevo scusarmi per quanto è successo su Kef Bir. Nel mezzo del combattimento non ci ho più visto, volevo solo… ucciderlo.”

“L’ho notato.”

“Per me è difficile credere che possa esserci altro in lui. Quando l’ho affrontato l’unica cosa che ho percepito era rabbia, ferocia…”

“Dolore, conflitto.” Aggiunse Rey.

Finn sospirò poi continuò:

“Per te è così naturale… in un anno di allenamento pensavo di poterti raggiungere, ma tu e Kylo siete di un altro livello. Hai assorbito il colpo con la mano! Nemmeno Luke voleva crederci quando gliel’ho detto.”

Rey gli mostrò il palmo della mano con la cicatrice circolare.

“Oh…” commentò Finn con una smorfia di rimorso.

“Non ho idea di come l’abbia fatto, so solo che se Ben non ti avesse allontanato, sarei morta. Ero stremata, non avrei resistito a lungo.”

“Mi spiace, Rey, non ti farei mai del male di proposito.” Si scusò l’amico.

“Allora dai una possibilità a Ben.” Lo supplicò Rey.

L’amico fece un respiro profondo e, prendendole la mano, annuì.

“Per te.”

“Aw…” fece Poe “E va bene, allora anch’io m’impegnerò a non ammazzarlo, ma voglio le sue scuse non appena sarà tornato in sé.”

I tre scoppiarono a ridere all’unisono.

* * *

Ci avrebbero messo all’incirca sei ore per raggiungere la loro destinazione, perciò si organizzarono per rimanere a pilotare in due mentre uno dormiva un paio d’ore. Rey che aveva ampiamente recuperato le ore di sonno, prese il terzo turno. Anche le cabine erano lussuose: ampio letto e bagno personale. Si sfilò gli stivali, la giacca e la cintura prima di gettarsi a letto ad ammirare lo spazio dalla finestra.

“Potevi togliere anche il resto, non ti dona per niente.”

Rey non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di voltarsi che se lo ritrovò alle spalle a sfilarle la maglia. Lui doveva essere appena uscito dalla doccia perché era nudo, profumato e con i capelli ancora bagnati. Il suo tocco era tornato irrequieto, dominava l’azione senza lasciarle spazio per interagire, e presto si ritirò fra le sue cosce. Lo eccitava averla alla sua mercé; da laggiù poteva controllare il suo piacere, vedere il suo respiro accelerare, sentire il suo corpo tremare, godere dell’imbarazzo che le arrossava il viso mentre veniva. Tuttavia era chiaro che qualcosa lo turbasse perché quando cercò di penetrarla, non ci riuscì. Provò più volte, senza mai guardarla perché da arrogante la sua espressione era passata a frustrata. Alla fine si allontanò, sedendosi sul bordo del letto, ma prima che potesse nascondere la testa fra le mani, Rey gli si sedette sulle gambe, lo baciò e premendogli le mani contro il petto lo spinse a stendersi. Kylo accettava quella dolcezza con riluttanza, aggrottando la fronte, chiudeva gli occhi come se lo stessero torturando. A Rey sfuggì una risatina quando sentì il suo pene irrigidirsi dopo qualche momento passato a strusciarsi contro di lui, cosa che lui non lasciò correre e non appena ne ebbe l’occasione, le bloccò i fianchi, impuntandosi in modo da infilarle il pene fra le labbra schiuse. Rey gli appoggiò subito le mani sul petto perché non si alzasse col busto. Voleva gestire lei il ritmo per una volta. Con il busto sollevato cominciò a salire e scendere, mentre Kylo tenendole i fianchi la seguiva. Non riuscì a non arrossire essendo sotto il costante sguardo di Kylo, uno sguardo che alla fine la fece cedere, lasciando che lui alzasse il busto e prendesse il controllo. Lei gli strinse le braccia intorno al collo mentre lui continuava a premerle i fianchi per intensificare il ritmo. Al culmine con un braccio le percorse la schiena e la strinse a sé, affondando la testa contro il suo seno. Rey appoggiò la guancia sulla sua testa, i capelli erano ancora umidi e arruffati.

“Che cosa sta succedendo, Ben?” provò a chiedere lei pochi minuti dopo.

Lui non rispose, con la testa ancora affondata contro il suo seno, la strinse a sé ed inspirò profondamente. Rey gli accarezzò i capelli, stringendolo a sua volta per un lungo minuto, poi espirando Kylo la lasciò e si alzò per vestirsi. Rey fece altrettanto, era passata un’ora, non si sarebbe mai addormentata perciò s’infilò nel bagno. Si diede una sciacquata nella doccia, non potendo fare a meno di notare che i fluidi di lui si trasferivano attraverso la connessione, e si rivestì. Quando tornò in camera da letto lui era tornato Kylo Ren, sistemati i guanti fece un gesto con la mano e una penna, che Rey riconobbe come quella che le era stata data da Han, comparve nella sua mano. La soppesò qualche istante poi voltandosi verso di lei, gliela porse.

“La prossima volta che ci vedremo, non esitare: uccidimi.”

La ragazza perse un battito a quelle parole. Aggrottò la fronte, rifiutandosi di prendere la penna. Lo aveva capito che doveva esserci qualcosa sotto e doveva essere qualcosa di spaventoso per ridurre Kylo in quello stato.

“Posso aiutarti. Dannazione, Ben! Lascia il Primo Ordine, unisciti a noi e quando sarà tutto finito ce ne andremo… io e te.”

“È troppo tardi.” Aprì il palmo della mano lasciando cadere la penna.

Rey afferrò la penna in tempo perché si trasferisse nella sua realtà mentre Kylo spariva.


	16. Le prove

“È una tribù piuttosto schiva, meglio se rimani quassù Poe.” Disse Finn.

“Scherzi?” sbottò Poe.

“No, non scherzo, rispettano solo l’uso della Forza perciò chiuditi dentro e attiva la modalità camaleonte. Rimaniamo in contatto radio, avvisaci se arriva qualcosa.”

Mentre Rey e Finn si allontanavano, Poe sbraitò:

“Mi vuoi dire che sono bloccato qui dentro per un mese?!”

Finn fece spallucce, dispiaciuto per l’amico, ma non c’era nulla che potesse fare.

Questo era un pianeta temperato e nell'emisfero in cui erano atterrati doveva essere autunno perché la foresta che attraversarono era tinta di arancio. Seguendo il fiume che percorreva la foresta, raggiunsero un villaggio di medie dimensioni alle pendici delle montagne. All'entrata furono fermati da due guardie che, riconoscendo Finn, li lasciarono passare. La popolazione era un misto di umani, zabrak e altri alieni. Indossavano per lo più pelli, cuoio e lana. Nel complesso erano un villaggio al limite del primitivo, non avevano armi laser e anche le case sembravano molto spartane.

“Finn, credo che sia successo qualcosa a Ben.” Gli sussurrò Rey mentre camminavano.

“Come lo sai? Non avevi interrotto la connessione?” chiese Finn mentre la guidava attraverso il villaggio.

“Sì, ma riesco comunque a percepire le emozioni più forti.” Cercò di raccontare una mezza verità “C’è qualcosa che lo spaventa.”

“Dev’essere l’idea di affrontare me, te e Skywalker insieme.”

“Finn!” lo rimbeccò Rey.

“Non lo so, Rey.” Tornò serio lui “Qualunque cosa sia non possiamo affrontarla ora. Dobbiamo ottenere il cristallo per la tua spada prima.”

Finn si fermò all’entrata di un anfiteatro, dove era assiepata una discreta folla rumoreggiante.

“Come dicevo, questa gente rispetta le dimostrazioni di forza, in particolare di quella Forza. La venerano in un certo senso e da centinaia di anni proteggono l’accesso a una miniera di kyber, accordando l’accesso solo a coloro che ritengono degni.” Spiegò Finn.

“Sono Sith quindi?” chiese Rey.

“No, Luke li definisce imparziali: hanno dato accesso a Sith e Jedi nel tempo, senza mai schierarsi se non quando un gruppo di Sith cercò di impadronirsi della miniera. Allora si schierarono e li eliminarono, nascondendo ogni traccia della loro esistenza dai dati dell’Impero e della Repubblica. Ora, andiamo, ti presento al capo villaggio.”

Entrarono nella struttura di legno e salirono gli spalti fino a raggiungere la loggia d’onore dove sedeva il capo villaggio; da lontano sembrava umano, ma avvicinandosi le corna che gli circondavano il capo e i tatuaggi rituali sul volto lo distinguevano chiaramente come Zabrak. Le guardie lasciarono avvicinare solo Finn. Rey, costretta fuori, ne approfittò per guardare lo spettacolo in corso: un rancor contro un mandaloriano e altri due uomini. I tre umanoidi combatterono valorosamente per abbattere il bestione e quando ci riuscirono il pubblico scoppiò in un applauso. Contro ogni aspettativa di Rey però, pochi secondi dopo, il mandaloriano vaporizzò gli altri due uomini che l’avevano aiutato, provocando il delirio fra la folla.

“Tutti contro tutti, questa è la vita.” Disse una voce che non conosceva accanto a lei.

“Questo è il capo villaggio: Noak. Lei è Rey, l’altra apprendista di Maestro Luke.” Li presentò Finn.

Nello stringergli la mano Rey notò che la stava scrutando con attenzione, Luke doveva avergli parlato di lei e ora probabilmente stava confrontando le aspettative con la realtà. A disagio spostò l’attenzione sullo spettacolo, chiedendo del mandaloriano:

“Anche lui vuole un cristallo?”

“Non saprebbe che farsene, lui è qui per il Beskar.” Rispose lo Zabrak “Per te la prova sarà diversa. Combatterai stasera nella fossa di Turak per dimostrarti degna agli occhi del villaggio, poi sarà il Saggio a testarti e sua sarà la decisione finale.” Decretò Noak.

Finn fece un breve inchino, imitato subito da Rey, e lasciò l’anfiteatro con l’amica al seguito. A passo spedito raggiunsero il fiume, che risalirono fino a una cascata. Lì Finn si fermò e tornò a parlare.

“Raggiungi l’isolotto al centro del fiume e comincia a meditare.” Era una raccomandazione accorata.

“Che c’è? Non hai affrontato la stessa prova?” chiese Rey.

“Le prove cambiano a seconda dello sfidante. La prima è la prova rituale, niente di difficile, devi solo fare spettacolo per impressionare la gente del villaggio. La seconda e la terza, quelle scelte dal Saggio, sono le vere prove. Il rancor di oggi doveva essere la terza prova per il mandaloriano, ma tutto normalmente si svolge nell'anfiteatro dove siamo appena stati, non capisco perché tu debba andare nella fossa di Turak.”

“Sai che cos’è? Cosa ci tengano?”

“Non di preciso, solo voci. Provo ad informarmi, tu pensa al peggio.”

Si salutarono e Rey, spiccando un balzo, raggiunse l’isolotto al centro del fiume, incrociò le gambe a terra e lì rimase per il resto del pomeriggio a meditare. Quello che l’aiutava a concentrarsi era partire dal generale, analizzare la distribuzione di forza su quel mondo per poi tornare a concentrarsi su sé stessa e la missione che l’attendeva. In quest’analisi captò la forza scorrere in diversi individui nel villaggio, mentre dalle miniere di kyber sentiva provenire una musica ammaliatrice interrotta solo dal profondo respiro della bestia che stava riposando nelle profondità della fossa di Turak.

* * *

Finn corse da lei all’imbrunire.

“Rey! Rey!” chiamò lui dalla sponda del fiume.

Lei interruppe la meditazione, raggiungendolo con un balzo.

“Novità?”

“Niente di buono.” disse lui riprendendo fiato “Usano la fossa per chi ritengono un _Vendarah_ , una sorta di prescelto del destino per qualcosa di grande. Credenze locali.” minimizzò “Sembra che ci tengano qualcosa di grosso là dentro, voglio che tu prenda questa, me la ridarai dopo.” Disse, porgendole la spada che aveva assemblato da poco.

“Mi sto battendo per la mia spada.” Obiettò lei.

“Non ci sono regole, puoi portare tutte le armi che vuoi.” Insisté lui.

“Allora lanciamela, se mi vedrai in difficoltà.” Gli strizzò l’occhio.

“Cos’è istinto suicida?”

“Ho un’idea.” Disse lei risoluta, incamminandosi verso il villaggio.

* * *

La fossa era un’enorme cavità lasciata nella montagna da un precedente scavo. Estratto il possibile dalla roccia, i nativi avevano deciso di riutilizzarla come arena. Nelle alte pareti erano stati ricavati dei corridoi con vista sulla cavità, che invece era stata livellata per ospitare un’ampia area di confronto a cui si accedeva attraverso un intricato sistema di tunnel dove venivano tenute le belve per le prove. Il suo utilizzo era raro e strettamente legato alle visioni del Saggio per questo solo le creature più feroci erano trattenute lì e cresciute per anni affinché potessero rappresentare una degna sfida per il _Vendarah_ , il prescelto del destino, cioè, secondo le leggende locali, una persona destinata a compiere un’impresa le cui conseguenze si ripercuoterebbero nell'intera galassia.

Finn si trovava con Noak nella loggia d’onore, il resto degli spettatori era distribuito nei corridoi e già sbraitava irrequieto per l’inizio della prova. Rey invece si trovava a percorrere i tunnel per accedere all’arena. Prima però fu scortata in un’armeria dove le offrirono di scegliere un’arma e contro ogni aspettativa, qui trovò i blaster. Per un attimo accarezzò l’idea, non aveva una cattiva mira, ma quando vide la picca di metallo non resistette.

La voce bassa e gutturale di Noak la introdusse al pubblico.

“Quest’oggi metteremo alla prova il Vendarah! E non uno qualunque, un Jedi!” il pubblico impazzì “Gli daremo un assaggio delle sfide che il destino ha in serbo per lui e se le supererà sarà degno di domare la galassia!”

Al termine del discorso Rey aveva raggiunto il centro dell’arena, mentre le grate di accesso degli altri tunnel venivano sollevate per far entrare cinque uomini e due donne; ognuno brandiva un’arma, solo una era un blaster, il resto era da mischia. Dovendo fare un po’ di spettacolo, attese ad occhi chiusi i suoi avversari al centro dell’arena, lasciandosi aperta a un colpo di blaster che non tardò ad arrivare. Un lampo rosso squarciò l’arena che per un momento ammutolì mentre Rey spalancando gli occhi all’ultimo minuto, bloccava il colpo a mezz’aria a pochi centimetri dalla sua testa. La folla andò in delirio mentre gli altri avversari la caricarono. Sul punto di essere circondata, Rey scagliò il colpo di laser rimasto a mezz’aria contro uno di loro. Rotta la formazione, fu lei a caricarli con una spazzata. Schivò il secondo colpo di blaster, mentre scaraventava uno degli assalitori contro quello che le sparava. Affrontò i quattro rimanenti a colpi di bastone, premurandosi di non uccidere nessuno. La folla ruggiva.

“Il Vendarah ha guadagnato il vostro favore fratelli e sorelle. Ora, è tempo che combatta il suo destino.” decretò Noak.

Una grata a diversi metri di altezza si sollevò rivelando il mandaloriano, mentre un’altra, grande quasi quanto l’intera parete della montagna si spalancò sulle tenebre. Dei guizzi elettrici illuminarono parzialmente l'enorme rettile che volevano spingere a uscire.

“[Un drago di Krayt](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Krayt_dragon/Legends) e un mandaloriano?! Questo non è destino, è un assassinio! Cosa ti passa per la mente, Noak?!” domandò furioso Finn al capo villaggio, prendendolo per la casacca.

Due guardie si avvicinarono, ma una terza figura fece loro cenno di fermarsi. Era il Saggio.

“Più grande è il destino che l’attende, maggiore è la sfida.” Affermò sibillino.

“In più, il beskar è raro. Preferiremmo che abbattesse quel mercenario per prendere il suo di beskar anziché dargli il nostro.” Sottolineò Noak, spingendo via Finn.

Finn si affacciò preoccupato dalla loggia mentre Rey scartava l’assalto del drago. Il mandaloriano si librava sopra di loro con il jet pack ad una distanza di sicurezza.

“Non è niente di personale, Jedi.” Diceva a Rey mentre le sparava.

Rey stanca di rotolare in giro puntò la picca a terra e, usandola come leva, saltò raggiungendo il dorso del drago. Relativamente calma, puntò la mano contro il mandaloriano, facendo accartocciare il suo fucile su sé stesso. Nel contempo il drago cominciò a scuotersi per disarcionarla. Prima che si rotolasse sulla schiena però, Rey saltò via. A terra, puntò la mano contro di lui per ammansirlo. La bestia, confusa, si tirò su da terra e la caricò ruggendo. Non era semplice controllare un predatore, men che meno un animale incattivito. Rey rimase immobile nel punto in cui si trovava, sollevò anche l’altra mano per rallentarne la corsa. Il mandaloriano colpito dalla scena, non sparò con le pistole di riserva che aveva estratto dalla fondina. A pochi passi da lei la bestia si fermò. Ruggì, ma non la attaccò. Rey allora rediresse la propria energia al mandaloriano che trasse a sé come un magnete. Lui provò a premere il grilleto, ma inutilmente perché era bloccato. La folla dopo un momento di schiamazzi di gioia, si fece inquieta. Il drago era seduto mentre Rey teneva il mandaloriano sotto tiro con le sue pistole.

“Devi ucciderci, se vuoi superare la prova.” Le disse atono il mandaloriano.

“Nessuno può dirmi come affrontare il mio destino.” disse Rey, in attesa della voce di Noak.

“Che stai aspettando, Noak? Ha vinto.” Disse Finn.

“Non sta a me dirlo.” Disse il capo villaggio indicando con un cenno del viso il Saggio affacciato alla balconata.

Il quale con sorpresa di tutti si lanciò dalla suddetta balconata per atterrare illeso nel mezzo dell’arena. Sembrò ovvio ora a Rey che proprio lui fosse uno degli uomini del villaggio in grado di usare la forza. Il drago gli ringhiò contro, pronto a divorarlo, fu trattenuto solo dalla volontà di Rey.

“Osi sfidare il destino, Vendarah? Uccidili.” La esortò l’uomo.

Rey gettò le pistole a terra e mosse qualche passo verso di lui.

“Se non li ucciderai, non potrai mai affrontare quello che ti aspetta.” La mise in guardia.

Rey continuò a camminare verso di lui mentre le parole di Kylo le tornavano in mente _La prossima volta che ci vedremo, non esitare: uccidimi._ Possibile che questo saggio sapesse qualcosa? Possibile che avesse veramente visto il suo futuro? Il petto cominciò a pungerle, mentre una strana sagoma si delineava alle spalle del Saggio.

“Sarai tu la mia terza prova?” chiese lei.

Lui non si sprecò a rispondere, con un gesto della mano la trasse a sé solo per sferrarle un pugno nello stomaco quando fu abbastanza vicina. Non contento con un calcio rotante in faccia la fece schiantare a terra. Rey rannicchiata a terra, annaspava per recuperare l’aria perduta in un solo colpo. Il dolore al petto si faceva sempre più acuto. Si rialzò puntandosi sulle ginocchia.

“Ben…” sussurrò, sgranando gli occhi.

Pochi metri più in là nella penombra vide Ben, semi nudo, crocefisso alla parete con degli elettrodi attaccati alla fronte. Lo vedeva gridare, ma non lo sentiva. Mettendosi in piedi per raggiungerlo, venne colpita da un altro pugno. Anche lui era in grado di incanalare la forza nel corpo, perché si ritrovò scaraventata contro la parete. Il braccio destro nell’impatto si ruppe. Rey crollò di nuovo a terra, il sangue che le scorreva dalla fronte ticchettava sul pavimento. Il saggio raggiungendola, la sollevò per i capelli perché lo guardasse.

“Non sei all’altezza del tuo destino, Vendarah.” Sentenziò mentre caricava il pugno che l’avrebbe uccisa.

Un lampò verde illuminò il Saggio. Il mandaloriano, recuperate le sue armi, gli aveva sparato, colpendolo al fianco mentre il drago l’assalì alle spalle, spezzandolo in due con un morso. La folla prima ammutolì poi scoppio in una standing ovation festante.

“Grazie.” disse Rey al Mandaloriano che si era avvicinato per aiutarla ad alzarsi.

“Siamo pari.” rispose lui, cingendole la vita.

Attivando il jet pack la portò alla loggia d’onore, dove atterrò anche lui per esortare il capo villaggio a dargli quanto gli spettava.

“Rey!” esclamò Finn, abbracciandola “Sei proprio matta.”

“Ah! Piano, è rotto.”

“Oh scusa.” Si ritrasse lui.

“Ci penserà il nostro guaritore.” S’intromise Noak. “Ben fatto, Vendarah. Hai dimostrato il tuo valore, per questo ti sarà concesso l'accesso alla miniera di kyber.” 

“Non ce l’avete con me per aver ucciso il vostro saggio?” chiese Rey guardinga.

“È stata una sua scelta.” Disse Noak facendo spallucce. “Prego, seguite i miei uomini. Vi porteranno dal guaritore.” Indicò un paio di guardie in attesa.

I due s’incamminarono, ma non appena ne ebbe l’occasione Rey cercò di rimanere qualche passo indietro per parlare sola con Finn.

“Non era solo una sensazione, Finn. Lo stanno torturando, non so come di preciso, ma lo sento anche io.”

“Come? Dove?”

“Al petto, è come se stessero cercando di strapparmi qualcosa dal petto.” Disse mettendosi la mano sana all’altezza del dolore al petto. “Dobbiamo fare qualcosa.”

“In queste condizioni?” chiese Finn indicando il braccio rotto “In tre su una nave stealth.” Rincarò “Cosa facciamo? Assaltiamo la Finalizer?”

Rey si bloccò un attimo mentre il dolore al petto s’intensificava. L’impazienza delle due guardie costrinse Finn a cingerle la vita per costringerla a muoversi. Al capanno del guaritore venne subito fatta stendere. Il guaritore la osservò qualche istante e disse:

“Basterà rimetterlo in asse. Non ci vorrà molto.”

Le prese il braccio, Finn provò a bloccarlo perché almeno la anestetizzasse, invece l'uomo con un rapido colpo secco riallineò le ossa. Rey gridò a squarciagola, non solo per il braccio, ma anche per il petto, le sembrò che le stessero strappando il cuore dal petto. Anche il Guaritore s’impaurì, non tanto per l’urlo in sé ma per le vibrazioni che stavano scuotendo l’intera capanna; il legno scricchiolava come se dovesse spezzarsi da un momento all’altro, mentre gli strumenti sbatacchiavano convulsamente. Finn fu costretto a farle perdere i sensi perché non facesse implodere la capanna.


	17. Cristalli e visioni

Rey fissava il soffitto bianco della sua cabina sulla Serendipity, il braccio ingessato. BB-8 era corso ad avvisare Finn e Poe, non appena l’aveva vista aprire gli occhi. Rey portò la mano sana all’altezza del cuore; l’organo era ancora lì, batteva ritmicamente come sempre, ma il suo eco rimbombava in una cavità vuota.

“Hey, Rey.” Salutarono all’unisono gli amici.

La ragazza non si voltò nemmeno, coprì gli occhi con la mano mentre le lacrime cominciavano a scorrere copiosamente. Finn si sedette accanto a lei mentre Poe rimase in piedi.

“Rey, calma. Andrà tutto bene.”

“Come?!” urlò di rabbia lei mentre la Serendipity tremò e i tre sobbalzarono.

“Perché non ci racconti cosa è successo? Non era solo il braccio, vero?” la incoraggiò Finn.

“Hanno rotto la connessione.” Confessò Rey a denti stretti mentre un calo di tensione fece sfarfallare le luci. “Lo ho visto nell’arena, lo stavano torturando, stavano già indebolendo la connessione perché non riuscivo a sentirlo.”

“Ne sei certa?” Finn le strinse la mano “Nemmeno Luke sapeva come intervenire per spezzare il vostro legame. Forse è solo un trucco.”

“Allora perché non riesco a raggiungerlo?!”

“Pensavo ti fossi allenata per respingerlo.”

“Non è tanto difficile imparare il meccanismo contrario.” Si difese lei.

Finn sorrise, lasciandole la mano.

“Non possiamo fare molto, Rey.” Cominciò Poe “Ho fatto qualche ricerca mentre eri incosciente e per quanto ne sappiamo la Finalizer ha raggiunto il sistema di Hosnian Prime. Gli assaltatori infiltrati confermano che Kylo è stato avvistato sulla Supremacy, tre giorni fa, quando noi siamo atterrati qui.”

“Tre giorni fa? Sono stata incosciente per tre giorni?” Chiese Rey balzando sul letto per mettersi a sedere.

I due amici annuirono silenziosamente. Rey scattò in piedi e s’infilò in bagno; nello specchio notò che anche la testa era fasciata e che il corpo era per lo più a chiazze gialle e blu. Si sentiva uno straccio, uno straccio inutile. Finn dall’altra parte della porta continuò:

“Se te la senti, potresti andare a recuperare il cristallo. La miniera è sicura.”

“Sì.” Sussurrò Rey.

* * *

Noak e Finn l’accompagnarono fino all’entrata della miniera.

“Segui la musica, è il cristallo che ti chiama.” Disse Finn.

Lei annuì silenziosamente e s’inoltrò nella miniera. Come le aveva anticipato Finn, era perfettamente sicura e, a quanto pare, era un altro dei pochi luoghi in cui trovare ancora un minimo di tecnologia; l’illuminazione artificiale rischiarava il cammino mentre il sistema di aerazione manteneva il riciclo dell’aria nei cunicoli più profondi. Mano a mano che avanzava la musica si faceva sempre più chiara e forte; era malinconica, un lamento, diversa da quella che aveva sentito il primo giorno, più in linea con il suo stato d’animo attuale. Infine lo trovò, era immerso al centro di in un bacino d’acqua. Non c’era bisogno di nuotare, l’acqua le arrivava al massimo al ginocchio. Emanava un forte bagliore, che non smise di riverberare anche nel palmo della sua mano fino a quando non si spezzò. Il mondo calò nel silenzio. Rey crollò sulle ginocchia in acqua.

“No! No!” gridò furiosamente al cristallo nella sua mano “Sono venuta qui apposta! Ho perso tutto questo tempo per te.” Strinse la mano con forza come se volesse polverizzarlo.

L’acqua del bacino cominciò ad agitarsi alle vibrazioni emanate da Rey, ma con sua sorpresa assunse un proprio moto. La ragazza s’immobilizzò. Il terriccio sollevatosi nell’acqua cominciò a concentrarsi e prendere forma; prima in una sagoma appesa ad una macchina per le braccia, la testa ciondoloni sul petto, poi un’altra sagoma ammantata nell’oscurità alle pendici di ua montagna, con lei un esercito sterminato. Rey accarezzando la superficie dell’acqua con un dito diede maggiore definizione e colore alla visione: non era una montagna, era il vulcano di Koldara e la sagoma era Kylo Ren alla testa di una legione di assaltatori. La visione proseguì in lampi di luce rossa e blu, fino a quando il lampo rosso svanì per lasciare spazio al volto sofferente di Luke. L’ultima cosa che vide furono gli occhi brucianti d’odio di Kylo; non erano gli occhi che aveva imparato a conoscere, erano diversi, sembravano aver catturato una fiamma.

“No…” sussurrò ritraendo la mano.

Le sagome svanirono e l’acqua tornò calma perché il tumulto ora era interno alla ragazza. Un anno di piani svaniti nel nulla nel giro di pochi giorni. Era già successo? Stava accadendo ora? Fra qualche ora? Che importava ormai? Era troppo tardi, erano troppo lontani, non sarebbe cambiato nulla. Holdo sarebbe morta e così Luke, Leia e Han consumati dall’odio del mostro di Snoke. La Resistenza sarebbe stata spazzata via e Hosnian Prime sarebbe caduto. Rassegnata, osservò le stalattiti che ricoprivano il soffitto.

“Non è troppo tardi.” Si sentì dire.

L’acqua era tornata in movimento delineando due sagome sedute che tendevano le braccia per prendersi la mano. A pochi millimetri dal contatto, un’esplosione cancellò le due figure mostrando il tempio in fiamme, un giovane Ben sorpreso e spaventato di fronte a quella distruzione, poi di nuovo un giovane Ben svegliato nella notte dallo zio armato, cacciato dai suoi ex-compagni, allontanato dalla famiglia. Rey capì che la sua paura non era di non arrivare in tempo per salvare la Resistenza, ma di dover affrontare Kylo.

“Sii la mia imperatrice.”

Lo sentì sussurrare mentre le acque ripercorrevano quelle dolci memorie.

Rey con rinnovata determinazione strinse di nuovo la presa sul cristallo spezzato.

“Con o senza di te, io lo andrò a prendere!”

Sul punto di gettarli notò che i due pezzi erano tornati a brillare di un intenso arancione. Sorrise e lasciò la miniera. Finn e Noak stavano aspettando.

“Iniziavamo a preoccuparci.” Disse Finn, fissando i pantaloni bagnati.

“Dobbiamo contattare la base.” Lo esortò lei.

Noak si parò di fronte a Rey e, bloccandola, le porse due perle verdi. Lei lo fissò perplessa.

“Abbiamo dovuto abbattere il drago, ne abbiamo perso il controllo dopo che ti sei recata dal guaritore. Queste perle si trovano nel suo ventriglio e se correttamente trattate possono essere utilizzate nella costruzione delle spade laser.” Spiegò Noak.

Rey le prese, chinando la testa in segno di rispetto e gratitudine, quindi insieme a Finn tornò alla Serendipity.

* * *

“Prepara un canale sicuro per parlare con la Resistenza.” Disse Rey a Poe salendo sulla Serendipity.

“Ci stavo parlando giusto qualche minuto fa.” Rispose lui con calma.

“Ah sì? E che hanno detto?” chiese Rey apprensiva.

“Oh… niente di che, il solito: i piloti sono stanchi di stare a terra, Holdo è la solita st-.” si bloccò vedendo Finn alle spalle di Rey fare gestacci “Ma immagino non sia quello che ti aspettavi tu, perciò riaprirò il canale.” Sorrise nervoso.

“Partiamo, allora.” Disse scambiando uno sguardo d’intesa con Finn.

Lui annuì e afferrando Poe per una spalla lo fece voltare, prima che potesse chiedere altro. Rey andò a cambiare i pantaloni mentre Finn e Poe rimasero soli nella cabina di pilotaggio.

“Non vi si può lasciare qualche ora da soli che già succedono cose, che c’è? Aggiornami.” Disse Poe a Finn.

“Non ne sono sicuro nemmeno io! Rey sembrerebbe aver avuto un’altra visione: la base è stata scoperta e Luke combatterà contro Kylo.”

“Oh cielo, ecco perché alcuni star destroyer hanno lasciato Hosnian Prime.”

“Cosa? Accendi quel motore, dobbiamo partire adesso.” Lo esortò Finn.


	18. La battaglia ha inizio

Dopo aver allertato la Resistenza, Poe si occupò della navigazione mentre Finn e Rey passarono le successive ore in meditazione: Rey assemblando la nuova spada, Finn preparandosi alla battaglia.

“Ci siamo ragazzi,” disse Poe all’interfono “attivo la modalità stealth ed esco dalla velocità luce.”

Qualche secondo dopo alle finestre di Finn e Rey comparve Koldara circondato da tre star destroyer e diverse navi della Resistenza ingaggiati in combattimento. I due jedi uscirono contemporaneamente dalle rispettive cabine; Finn, che si stava dirigendo al ponte, venne fermato da Rey.

“Aspetta, ti spiacerebbe aiutarmi a levare questo gesso?” chiese lei.

Finn la squadrò per un lungo minuto poi parlò con aria seria:

“Cosa vorresti fare con un braccio rotto senza gesso?”

“Credevi davvero che me ne sarei stata ferma in un angolo a guardarvi combattere?!” chiese lei, allungando il braccio e l’omni-tool a Finn.

“Lo speravo…” disse lui, afferrando esasperato l’omni-tool e spingendola a tornare nella sua cabina.

Rey andò a sedersi, appoggiando il braccio ingessato sulla scrivania. In quel momento, mentre Finn incideva il gesso, Poe passò il comando all’interfono della cabina.

“Ci hanno appena raggiunti.” Stava dicendo Holdo “L’evacuazione non è ancora terminata, li stiamo ingaggiando per evitare un bombardamento orbitale.”

“Dove sono Luke, Leia e Han?” Chiese Rey a denti stretti.

“Leia è sulla Raddus, Han e Luke sono ancora sul pianeta, faranno eruttare il vulcano non appena sarà terminata l’evacuazione per coprire le nostre tracce.” Rispose Holdo.

“Non bombarderanno allora. È loro che vogliono.”

“Dobbiamo comunque tenerli impegnati per coprire la fuga degli ultimi.” La comunicazione saltò per qualche secondo poi riprese con una Vice Ammiraglio più agitata “Abbiamo perso il collegamento con la base. Stanno inviando truppe di terra. Rey, Finn andate a recuperare Luke e Han. Comandante Poe recuperi un’Ala X e venga ad aiutarci.”

“Sissignora!” confermò Poe, terminando il collegamento e lanciando la nave nell’atmosfera del pianeta.

“Bene.” Esclamò Finn, liberando il braccio dal gesso “E ora che vuoi fare?”

Rey si guardò un attimo attorno, poi afferrò la penna di Ben e la mise fra i denti. Impose la mano sana sul braccio rotto e strinse i denti in una smorfia di dolore mentre, concentrando la Forza in quel punto, le ossa cominciarono a schioccare. Finn si ritrasse inorridito. Rey cacciò un urlo soffocato solo dalla penna.

“Ok, io la mia parte qui l’ho fatta.” Disse lui lasciando la cabina in tutta fretta.

Avvantaggiati dall’invisibilità della nave, raggiunsero la base in tutta tranquillità, mentre il conflitto intorno a loro infuriava, tanto che a pochi metri dall’atterraggio videro schizzare sopra di loro il Millenium Falcon tallonato da un caccia TIE. Rey rabbrividì:

“Sta dando la caccia a suo padre.”

“Non preoc-“ non fece in tempo a finire Finn che il Millennium Falcon precipitò davanti ai loro occhi oltre le montagne.

Appena la Serendipity si appoggiò a terra Poe e BB-8 schizzarono fuori dalla nave tallonati dai due jedi.

“Prendo l’Ala X e vedo di allontanarlo dal Falcon.” Urlò mentre si allontanava.

“Fai attenzione, Poe, non è in sé.” Lo mise in guardia Rey.

“Che la Forza sia con te.” Gli gridò Finn.

Poe infilatosi nella cabina si portò la mano alla fronte e salutò.

“Muoviamoci.” Suggerì Finn mentre l’amico decollava.

“Prima o poi mi racconterai il segreto.” La incalzò Finn mentre correvano lungo i corridoi vuoti della base.

“Di che stai parlando?” Chiese lei confusa.

“Il braccio.” Suggerì Finn.

“Oh… ecco, lo ho letto.” Confessò in tutta sincerità.

“Intendi i testi sacri? Non pensavo avessi avuto tempo di leggerli prima di tornare con Luke.”

“Infatti.”

“Cosa intendi dire?” chiese Finn guardandola con aria perplessa.

“Ecco, potrei aver spostato i testi prima che Luke desso fuoco all’albero.” Suggerì.

Finn si bloccò e, trattenendo anche Rey, chiese:

“Tu hai i testi sacri?”

“Non esattamente.” Prese a mordicchiare il labbro inferiore.

“Oh no, quello vuol dire guai. Che gli hai fatto?” rispose lui riconoscendo il gesto come preoccupante.

“Li ho nascosti… su Ajan Kloss.”

Finn s’infilò le mani nei capelli, gli occhi strabuzzati. Rey si affrettò allora ad aggiungere:

“Non credo li abbiano trovati, erano nel relitto sul lago.” Riprendendo a correre “Non appena ne avremo l’opportunità torneremo a prenderli. Ora, vediamo di recuperare Luke e andarcene.”

Mentre Finn la affiancava un’esplosione scosse la montagna. Per un lungo minuto il terreno non smise di tremare, zigzagando fra piccoli detriti e polvere che si staccavano dal soffitto, i due raggiunsero la città sotterranea, animata da diversi soldati della Resistenza alle prese con la difesa della stessa. All’entrata di ogni tunnel erano piazzati due cannoni e schierati diversi soldati. Al momento nessuno stava sparando. “Jannah!” chiamò Finn, sbracciandosi.

Una donna dalla pelle scura e i folti capelli ricci si voltò verso l’ex assaltatore, l’aria preoccupata venne rasserenata da un ampio sorriso, gli corse incontro.

“Hey, Finn!” Salutò.

“Jannah, ciao.” Salutò lui nervosamente poi schiarendosi la gola chiese “Che cosa state facendo? Dov’è Luke?”

“Abbiamo allestito diversi punti di resistenza: li attiriamo all’interno e poi gli spariamo con i cannoni. Se la situazione si fa insostenibile, facciamo saltare il passaggio. La scossa che avete appena sentito era il primo crollo. Luke,” non riuscì a dire, che il Maestro Jedi spuntò da un cunicolo in lontananza “Eccolo.”

I due jedi si voltarono, incrociando il suo sguardo.

“Ritirate le truppe, fra poco salterà tutto.” Ordinò in lontananza Luke.

“Grazie Jannah.” Disse Rey con un gran sorriso stampato sul viso.

“Sì, lei è Jannah, un ex-assaltatrice.” Spiegò frettolosamente Finn mentre si allontanava insieme a Rey per raggiungere il maestro. “E lei è la mia amica Rey.” Chiarì a Jannah, camminando all’indietro.

A metà strada dal ricongiungersi con il maestro, accaddero due cose contemporaneamente. I cannoni del corridoio più vicino cominciarono a sparare all’impazzata mentre un boato roco scosse violentemente la roccia. Lunghe crepe cominciarono a delinearsi sul pavimento e sul soffitto mentre proprio da quest’ultimo cominciavano a cadere piccoli massi. Luke scattò verso di loro evitando i detriti.

“Fate saltare quel passaggio, ci ritiriamo. Ripeto: ritirata!” ordinò ai soldati schierati all’entrata del tunnel.

Quelli, obbedienti, fecero saltare il tunnel. Tuttavia, mentre stavano abbandonando la postazione, vennero colpiti dalle pietre che avevano appena occupato il tunnel. Luke attivò la spada laser, Finn lo imitò mentre Rey esitò, la mano sull’elsa. In quel momento dal tunnel emerse in tutta la sua possanza Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approfitto della chiusura delle uni nella mia regione per scrivere.
> 
> Mi raccomando prudenza con questo virus, no panico inutile.


	19. Riscatto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se ve lo siete persi, ho sovrascritto il mio emergency broadcasting con un altro capitolo, perciò leggetevi quello prima di questo.
> 
> Canzoni che vi raccomando per la lettura:
> 
> https://youtu.be/XHxOg6zNg9Q - combattimento  
> https://youtu.be/hTGYoTeGnqk - la parte finale

Lo sguardo di Kylo si concentrò subito sullo zio. Già all’esterno Rey aveva intuito che qualcosa in lui era cambiato, ma ora era chiaro: il conflitto che aveva percepito in lui in quegli anni si era dissipato. Ora regnava una gelida calma; il suo obiettivo era chiaro ed era determinato ad ottenerlo. Mentre la schiera di assaltatori che lo seguiva lo copriva con del fuoco di soppressione contro i soldati della Resistenza, Kylo cominciò a correre verso di loro, la spada non ancora accesa in mano, ma l’intento era chiaro. Nel suo sguardo non c’era esitazione o timore, mentre correva contro i tre jedi, uno dei quali era una leggenda vivente. Nemmeno le violenti scosse e i detriti che crollavano dal soffitto lo fecero desistere. Nello spazio di pochi secondi ognuno giocò la propria mossa. Rey scartò verso i soldati della Resistenza, creando una barriera fra loro e il fuoco nemico. Luke in attesa dell’attacco del nipote disse a Finn:

“Non intrometterti, è una questione fra me e mio nipote.”

Finn non ebbe il tempo di rispondere che il pavimento sotto di lui cominciò a sgretolarsi, si scansò proprio nel momento in cui Kylo, spiccato un balzo, stava atterrando contro Luke con un colpo di spada discendente che l’avrebbe aperto in due, non avesse schiavato.

“Finn!” gridò Rey a gran voce.

Il jedi si voltò per vedere l’amica contratta nello sforzo di mantenere la barriera contro il fuoco nemico, mentre dall’altro lato avanzavano i cavalieri di Ren. Caricò, roteando la spada per deflettere i colpi di blaster in arrivo. Jannah, alle spalle di Rey, ne approfitto per lanciare una granata all’imboccatura del tunnel. La struttura già indebolita, cedette definitivamente facendo collassare l’intero tunnel.

“Via! Via!” Gridò l’ex assaltatrice mentre anche il soffitto sopra di loro cominciava a sgretolarsi e cedere.

La barriera scomparì e Rey si allontanò insieme ai soldati della Resistenza.

“Dovete raggiungere l’hangar.” Disse a Jannah “Noi dobbiamo aiutare Luke.”

“D’accordo, che la Forza sia con voi.” Salutò l’altra.

Per quanto abili in combattimento, i cavalieri di Ren non potevano tenere testa a un jedi armato di spada laser. Finn bloccò con un gesto della mano l’ultimo rimasto perché venisse schiacciato da un enorme porzione distaccatasi dal soffitto. L’impatto fece crollare il pavimento sul quale poggiavano.

“Salta!” Lo incitò Rey che già lo aveva fatto e gli tendeva la mano.

Finn, dopo una breve rincorsa, saltò, riuscendo ad afferrare il braccio dell’amica. Lei, non senza fatica, lo trascinò su. Le scosse nel frattempo erano sempre più forti e delle esplosioni in lontananza facevano pensare che la lava ormai non fosse troppo lontana. Senza nemmeno bisogno di parlarsi i due presero a correre nella direzione in cui avevano lasciato zio e nipote combattere.

L’area in cui Kylo e Luke si stavano affrontando si era affossata di diversi metri, ma non aveva ceduto oltre. Nell’avvicinarsi Rey impugnò l’elsa della spada senza attivarla. Era diversa da tutte quelle in cui si era imbattuta fin ora, aveva infatti cercato di riprodurre il più fedelmente possibile un modello visto nei testi sacri: più lungo, con un emettitore per estremità e un giunto nel mezzo. Come avrebbe potuto rinunciare a un modello che riproponeva le fattezze di un bastone, dopo aver passato una vita ad usarne uno per difendersi? Avvicinandosi all’arena improvvisata, la linea di vista era sempre più ampia e due figure andarono a delinearsi.

“Luke!” esclamò per primo Finn accelerando la corsa.

Luke era a terra, alla mercé di Kylo. Si stavano dicendo qualcosa, ma Rey era ancora troppo lontana per poterli sentirli. Vide Kylo allungare la mano verso lo zio, pensava che l’avrebbe strangolato, invece eruppero dei fulmini. _La visione!_ Mancava solo un elemento perché si avverasse, doveva intervenire prima che accadesse. Corse a perdi fiato dietro Finn. Lui spiccò un balzo, la spada impugnata con entrambe le mani, alta sopra la testa, per costringere Kylo a parare e interrompere il flusso di fulmini. Mentre Finn calava su Kylo, Rey si gettò nella fossa al fianco di Luke. Il flusso di fulmini si era interrotto, ma l’anziano ancora tremava convulsamente. Rey posandogli entrambe le mani sul petto, cercò di calmare il suo corpo, rallentando il cuore che sembrava volergli schizzare via dal petto. Luke poteva anche essere una leggenda, ma un infarto a quell’età poteva stroncare anche lui. Mentre si concentrava, Finn teneva occupato Kylo. 

“Il traditore e la mercante di rottami, eh? Pensi davvero che questi randagi possano salvarti?” li schernì Kylo.

Rey calmando il corpo del Maestro dalle convulsioni, notò che Kylo aveva tranciato un braccio, quello della mano meccanica.

“Basta così.” Sentì sussurrare a fatica Luke.

In quell’istante Finn indietreggiò affannosamente, incalzato da Kylo, la maglia squarciata da un taglio diagonale. Luke aggrappandosi al braccio di Rey si rimise in piedi, stremato.

“Dovevate andarvene, questo posto sarà presto invaso da fiumi di lava.” La rimproverò.

“I nostri ordini sono di riportarti indietro. Sbrighiamoci.” Lo incoraggiò mentre unendo le mani gli indicava di usarle come scalino per uscire da quella fossa.

Con il braccio rimasto il maestro riuscì ad afferrare una trave sporgente a metà strada per uscire da quella fossa. Rey ci atterrò con un balzo e lo sollevò. Lì si rese conto che Finn era in difficoltà. Una ferocia fredda e calcolatrice guidava i colpi di Kylo. Finn che aveva avuto modo di allenarsi dal loro ultimo scontro riusciva a malapena a parare e schivare. Sarebbe stato in grado di affrontare il “vecchio” Kylo, l’uomo in conflitto, guidato dalla rabbia e dall’istinto, ma questo era un’altra persona: sicura di sé, calma e determinata. Si affrettò ad aiutare Luke a raggiungere la sommità della fossa. Del pavimento iniziava a restare poco, parte della città era sprofondata e la temperatura si stava innalzando rapidamente. Si voltò per chiamare Finn, ma le parole le morirono in gola quando lo vide indietreggiare spalle al muro. La figura di Kylo incombente. Imitando l’amico, si lanciò nuovamente nell’arena interponendosi fra lui e Kylo. Guardando Kylo dritto negli occhi, attivò la spada a doppia lama.

“Finn, porta via Luke.” Ordinò.

“È troppo forte, Rey, ti farà a pezzi.” La mise in guardia l’amico.

Rey, ben conscia d’essersi allenata meno di lui nel combattimento quell’anno, aveva le idee chiare; non era lì per combattere Kylo, era lì per prendere tempo a Luke e Finn e per impedire che si avverasse l’ultimo elemento della profezia. Per compiere il rituale di passaggio, per divenire un Sith, Kylo doveva uccidere Luke. Senza più alcun conflitto a farlo indugiare, era solo questione di tempo.

“Dovresti dargli ascolto, mercante di rottami. Non puoi competere con l’erede di Darth Vader.” Disse Kylo facendo roteare la spada e mettendosi in guardia.

Rey lo caricò mentre lentamente Finn usciva dalla fossa per raggiungere Luke e accompagnarlo all’hangar. Nello scambio di colpì Rey capì due cose: il legame non era stato distrutto, solo assopito, ma lui non ricordava niente di loro due dopo lo scontro sulla base Starkiller. Concentrata nell’indagare nella sua mente, Rey riuscì appena a schivare un colpo alla gola.

“Hai ancora molto da imparare, ma hai del potenziale. Sei sprecata con quel vecchio.”

 _Mi vuole ancora come apprendista?_ Si perse a chiedersi per un attimo mentre il ritmo degli attacchi di Kylo si fece improvvisamente più incalzante. Colpita di striscio alla spalla si convinse che aveva solo cercato di distrarla. Allora, capì che si era sbagliata su di lui, non aveva mai cercato di ucciderla su Starkiller, voleva solo sfiancarla e convincerla ad unirsi a lui, perché se davvero avesse voluto ucciderla questo sarebbe stato il suo modo di combattere. Sfruttava la sua altezza e tutta la sua forza per spezzarle la guardia e costringerla a schivare ed arretrare. Lei invece cercava di contrastarlo bloccandolo o scagliandolo indietro con la forza per riprendere terreno. La situazione intorno a loro non era delle ideali per proseguire a lungo, infatti il soffitto sopra di loro cominciò a cedere in larghi massi. Saltati fuori dall’arena vennero separati da un’eruzione di lava e così altre parti del piano vennero invase da essa.

“Da questa parte.” Gli urlò lei vedendolo disorientato.

Era ormai una questione di minuti prima che crollasse tutto. Luke e Finn non erano in vista, probabilmente avevano già raggiunto l’area di atterraggio. Correndo e saltando Rey ripercorse i tunnel per l’uscita, Kylo la tallonava, ma lei non riusciva a non lanciargli uno sguardo di tanto in tanto per essere sicura che la seguisse. Rey si bloccò sull’orlo di una voragine che li distanziava di almeno una decina di metri dalla salita che li avrebbe condotti fuori. Nemmeno uno dei loro salti avrebbe potuto coprire la distanza. La lava si avvicinava mentre la montagna continuava a tremare. Sollevando il capo Rey vide che dei macigni stavano crollando proprio in quella voragine, presa la rincorsa, saltò rapidamente su ciascuno per raggiungere l’altra sponda, mentre Kylo in quello stesso momento decise di correre sulla parete laterale. Nel momento in cui Rey toccò terra il bordo della voragine cominciò a sgretolarsi e mentre lei ebbe modo di mettersi in una posizione più solida, Kylo non sarebbe riuscito a raggiungere il nuovo bordo. Cercò di allungare la mano per aggrapparsi al terreno, ma non ci riuscì, aveva saltato troppo presto e ora era impossibile colmare la distanza.

“Ben!” gridò Rey mentre sporgendosi oltre afferrò il braccio del nemico impedendogli di cadere oltre.

Era pesantissimo, dovette afferrarlo anche con l’altra mano per non scivolare giù.

“Che diavolo stai facendo?” le ringhiò lui non reagendo alla sua presa.

“Cosa ti sembra che stia facendo, erede di Darth Vader?! Sbrigati a salire o cadremo entrambi.”

Puntando i piedi contro la parete e afferrando le braccia di Rey, Kylo cominciò a risalire. Rey nel tirarlo finì distesa per terra con lui carponi sopra di lei. Lui rimase bloccato lì per diversi secondi a fissarla perplesso. Rey tremante gli raggiunse il viso con le mani.

“Ricordami.” Lo supplicò con un timido sorriso.

Lui reagì come se fosse stato colpito da una scossa, si mise in piedi e si allontanò di qualche passo.

“Rey, sta per saltare tutto!” le gridò dall’uscita Luke.

Lei, rimettendosi in piedi, appoggiò una mano sula schiena dell’uomo e gli sussurrò dolcemente:

“Non sei solo, Ben. Vieni con noi.”

Lui la scacciò e con rabbia rinnovata gridò:

“L’universo dev’essere ripulito dalla feccia: io ucciderò te, il traditore, Skywalker e l’intera Resistenza.”

Lei non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime dallo scorrerle silenziosamente sul viso. Era frustrazione? Delusione? Tristezza? Ormai non lo sapeva più nemmeno lei. Gli diede le spalle e cominciò a correre verso Luke. Kylo subito non reagì, cercò qualcosa nella cintura e solo poi cominciò a risalire il crinale. Un boato e una forte scossa fece cadere tutti quanti, dalla voragine che avevano superato poco prima cominciò a sgorgare lava mentre il passaggio cominciava a crollare, riempiendosi di detriti.

“Muoviti, muoviti” la incitò Luke mentre lo raggiungeva.

Suo nipote qualche metro più indietro arrancava, doveva essere stato colpito da uno dei massi. Lentamente gli voltò le spalle, accompagnando Rey alla nave che Finn aveva già preparato al decollo. Sulla scala del portellone però:

“Avevi ragione, Rey. C’era ancora qualcosa in lui per cui valesse la pena combattere e io non… e ora…” non riusciva a finire Luke. “Devo prendermene la responsabilità.”

Senza aspettarsi risposte, il Maestro premette il pulsante per far risalire il portellone.

“No! No!” Gridò lei, premendo il pulsante all’interno della nave.

Allontanandosi Luke diede un colpo tale al portellone che non si sarebbe riaperto, non senza sfondarlo e a quel punto non avrebbero più potuto raggiungere la Resistenza. L’eruzione tuonò di nuovo, il nipote ancora arrancava, la fronte ricoperta di sangue. Lo zio si lanciò all’interno del passaggio e, raggiunto il nipote, lo circondò con il braccio superstite e lo aiutò a sollevarsi.

“Forza, ragazzo.” lo incoraggiò mentre lo trascinava il più velocemente possibile all’uscita.

Un'altra scossa e il passaggio cedette definitivamente, Finn fu costretto a decollare e lasciare la piattaforma mentre i massi schizzavano all’esterno abbattendo i caccia rimasti.

Quando Kylo riprese conoscenza, era ricoperto dalla polvere dei detriti. Tossì, la gola riarsa, le vie respiratorie intasate da quella stessa polvere. Sentì rantolare. A pochi passi suo zio era sepolto sotto una montagna di massi, se ne vedeva solo la testa. Kylo si avvicinò con aria severa. Con un solo braccio lo zio lo aveva gettato abbastanza lontano da permettergli di sopravvivere.

“Mi dispiace non aver creduto in te, Ben.” Tossì, mentre il sangue cominciava a risalirgli la gola “Solo tu avresti potuto resistere così a lungo alla corruzione di Snoke.” Tossì di nuovo, il sangue lo stava soffocando “Io ti ho deluso, ma ora c’è qualcuno che non ha mai smesso di credere in te. Tocca a te non deluderla.”

Morendo, Luke svanì. Solo allora Kylo si concesse di crollare sulle ginocchia. Nonostante le torture, nonostante il condizionamento, non riuscì a non provare dolore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volevo almeno chiudere questa battaglia, prima di andare in silenzio stampa per un po'. Ho in mente almeno altri quattro capitoli, dipende se condenso tutti in pochi capitoli o lo spezzo, comunque ho intenzione di scriverli quando mi sentirò più ispirata. Ora sono un po' giù.


	20. Un duro colpo

Finn e Rey stavano raggiungendo l’esosfera del pianeta quando avvertirono la presenza di Luke svanire. L’ex-assaltatore sfondò parte della console con un pugno, il viso, contorto dal dolore e dalla rabbia, gridava. Rey si abbandonò sul sedile mentre delle lacrime cominciarono a scorrerle incontrollabili lungo viso. Il petto scosso da forti singulti. Nonostante tutti gli screzi che avevano avuto, non poteva non riconoscere questo suo gesto: era tornato indietro per salvare suo nipote. Per quanti anni Rey aveva desiderato che i suoi genitori tornassero per portarla via da quell’incubo di Jakku. Ben era così fortunato, che per un attimo Rey venne invasa da un senso d’invidia e frustrazione. Perché compatirlo quando lui aveva tutto? Un nome, una famiglia…

L’improvvisa accelerazione della nave distrasse Rey. Finn aveva raggiunto lo spazio e in particolare l’area occupata dalle navi della Resistenza. Le voci esplosero nell’interfono della nave.

“Bentornati, ragazzi!” Esclamò Poe, affiancandoli sull’X-wing.

“Vice Ammiraglio Holdo, la Serendipity è tornata.” Sentivano da un altro canale in sottofondo.

“Raggiungete la Raddus, dobbiamo lasciare il sistema.” Comandò la Vice Ammiraglio.

“Sissignora.” Rispose Finn.

Quando tutti i caccia e la Serendipity rientrarono sulle navi ammiraglie, la flotta della Resistenza abbandonò il sistema. In due salti nell’iperspazio, riuscirono a seminarli. Questa volta però non raggiunsero un pianeta, rimasero alla deriva nello spazio, nelle vicinanze di un campo di asteroidi.

* * *

Spenti i motori, Finn si abbandonò sul sedile, le mani gli coprivano il viso mentre forti singhiozzi gli scuotevano il petto. Rey non poté fare a meno di abbracciarlo. Lui, stringendola a sé, non riusciva a smettere di piangere.

“Hey!” sentirono gridare una voce familiare da fuori “Ora, vi tiriamo fuori. Il portellone è fuori uso.” Constatò Poe.

Finn ululò per il dolore, stringendosi al petto di Rey.

“Perché lo ha fatto? Avremmo potuto aiutarlo, non doveva morire. Non dovevamo lasciarlo solo con Kylo.”

Rey avrebbe voluto sottolineare che non sapevano come fosse morto esattamente Luke, ma non se la sentiva di contestare, perché il Kylo Ren che avevano appena affrontato era ben diverso da quello che avevano conosciuto in precedenza. Già nella fossa avrebbe ucciso Luke, se non fossero intervenuti. Che si fosse deliberatamente attardato per attirare Luke? Allontanarlo da loro e ucciderlo? 

“Perché in fin dei conti lo amava, era suo nipote.” Cercò di convincere tanto Finn quanto sé stessa “Forse, sapeva che il suo sacrificio avrebbe impedito al lato oscuro di prendere il sopravvento su Ben.”

Finn la lasciò, prendendo le distanze, le fece cenno di zittirsi.

“No, non voglio sentire la manfrina da Jedi ora.” Disse scuotendo ripetutamente il capo.

Si alzò, asciugandosi le lacrime, e lasciò la cabina di comando per raggiungere lo sportello d’uscita che era stato appena sbloccato. Rey lasciò passare qualche minuto poi fece lo stesso. 

* * *

Ad attenderli c’erano Holdo, Poe, BB-8, Han e Chube. Finn si lanciò subito all’abbraccio di Poe, mentre Han gli picchiettava la spalla in segno di sostegno. Inizialmente Holdo salutò Rey come si conveniva a un Vice Ammiraglio, poi cedette e l’abbracciò. Leia doveva averla già avvisata perché si stava profondendo in una serie di scuse, come:

“Mi dispiace così tanto, avete fatto il possibile, ne sono certa, ma ormai il vulcano stava esplodendo…”

Finn la freddò con uno sguardo e ruppe le fila senza permesso per andarsene in silenzio. Poe lanciando uno sguardo d’intesa a Rey lo seguì con BB-8 alle calcagna. Holdo la guardò perplessa, ma non aggiunse altro. Prima Chube poi Han la abbracciarono. Han si soffermò a lungo in quell’abbraccio senza proferire parola. La realtà era davvero amara; non fosse stato per l’intervento di Poe, suo figlio oggi l’avrebbe ucciso, mentre uno dei suoi migliori amici era morto, probabilmente per mano di suo figlio. Sciolto l’abbraccio, Han la trattenne per le braccia, una lacrima gli rigava il viso, mentre chiedeva:

“Ho perso anche mio figlio oggi?”

Rey non sapeva cosa rispondere, il suo sguardo tradiva il panico interiore. Non voleva spezzare definitivamente il cuore di Han. Holdo s’intromise appoggiando una mano sul braccio di Han e disse:

“Meglio lasciarla riposare ora. Vengono da un lungo viaggio.”

Solo allora Rey si ricordò che doveva essere sveglia da circa dodici ore. L’adrenalina in corpo la teneva in piedi, ma quell’effetto non sarebbe durato ancora lungo. Han si ritrasse, annuendo, mentre Holdo la prendeva sotto braccio e la conduceva agli alloggi.

* * *

“Capisco.” Sussurrò Holdo al termine del resoconto di Rey.

Rey, non staccando gli occhi dalla propria tazza, continuò:

“Pensavo di aver fatto dei progressi e poi… questo. Snoke deve avergli fatto qualcosa, mi aveva anche messa in guardia,” appoggiò la tazza e infilò le mani fra i capelli che aveva sciolto dalla treccia “ma io non voglio ucciderlo, però non so più che fare. Non sembra ricordare niente di noi due, è come avere a che fare con uno sconosciuto. Uno sconosciuto che vuole ucciderti.”

La disperazione era palpabile nella sua voce. Holdo le strinse la mano.

“Hai detto che si era bloccato a guardarti quando lo hai salvato. Forse, non è tutto perduto. Avrebbe potuto ricominciare a battersi, ma non l’ha fatto. Che mi dici della vostra connessione?” Provò Holdo.

“Non è stata dissolta, come credevo, è solo indebolita.” Biascicò.

“Forse, dovresti sfruttarla…” suggerì ingenuamente Holdo.

“A che pro? Te l’ho detto, non ricorda più nulla! Cercherebbe di aggredirmi e nella connessione la Forza non funziona. Ho mai sottolineato quanto sia grosso? Non riuscirei a tenergli testa in un corpo a corpo, è spaventosamente alto, robusto e forte.”

Holdo si alzò e l’abbracciò. Rey, seduta, si aggrappò alla schiena di Holdo mentre affondava il viso contro il suo ventre. Avrebbe riconosciuto il suo profumo fra mille, realizzò mentre si lasciava inebriare. Ormai lo identificava come il profumo di casa, di una donna che stimava e che, in fondo, stava imparando ad amare come una madre. Scoppiò a piangere e Holdo con infinita pazienza rimase lì in silenzio a cullarla, la mise persino a letto, rimboccandole le coperte e rimanendole accanto fino a quando non si addormentò.

* * *

Rey non aveva idea di quante ore fossero passate quando si svegliò, ma non era più esausta. Indugiò nel tepore delle lenzuola diversi minuti prima di mettersi a sedere. La cabina era piccola, ma se non altro aveva un bagno privato munito di doccia. Lasciò i vestiti sul letto e si precipitò in doccia. Forse, il lusso che più preferiva da quando aveva abbandonato Jakku. Il contatto con l’acqua tiepida la ristorava dalle fatiche e l’aiutava a pensare. Luke non era uno stupido, se aveva scelto di andare incontro al nipote in quel momento, doveva averlo fatto sapendo di poter fare la differenza.

“Non c’è inquietudine, c’è serenità. Non c’è morte, c’è la Forza.” Recitò fra sé e sé un verso che aveva letto nei sacri testi.

Doveva assolutamente tornare a prenderli. Finn avrebbe avuto un ricordo tangibile del suo maestro e lei, se fosse stata fortunata, avrebbe trovato una soluzione per ricostituire la memoria di Ben. Stava allungando una mano verso l’asciugamano quando le comparì di fronte. Lui sembrava sbalordito quanto lei. Rey si affrettò a coprirsi proprio mentre Kylo allungava la mano e comandava:

“Dimmi dove si trova la Resistenza.”

Rey bloccò l’asciugamano intorno al corpo e, roteando gli occhi al cielo, rispose:

“È inutile, non funziona nella connessione.”

Lui aggrottò la fronte. Mentre Rey cercava di stabilizzare il respiro, notò un dettaglio di non poco valore nel viso di lui: gli occhi di Ben erano rimasti i pozzi scuri di sempre. Se la sua visione si fosse avverata, sarebbero dovuti cambiare. Forse, allora… Kylo le afferrò il collo, costringendola alla parete.

“Cos’è ‘la connessione’?” chiese impaziente.

La connessione l’aveva fatta partire in netto svantaggio, troppo vicina e svestita, ma non demorse: fulminea, gli colpì la mano col il palmo della propria mentre roteando il corpo spezzava la presa. Kylo ritrasse la testa in tempo per non essere colpito dal suo gomito. Ora, Rey avrebbe potuto bloccarlo in una presa, ma non volendo far partire uno scontro corpo a corpo, sgusciò via.

“Snoke ti ha annebbiato così tanto la mente da non sentirla più?”

Lui si voltò, visibilmente infastidito, e cercando di ricomporsi, ringhiò:

“Snoke ha liberato il mio cammino dalle interferenze che m’impedivano di realizzare il mio destino.”

“Lo hai ucciso?” cambiò improvvisamente argomento lei.

Preso alla sprovvista, Kylo indugiò quel tanto che bastò a Rey per capire che non lo aveva fatto. I suoi occhi, il suo indugiare; no, non lo aveva ucciso.

“Perché nasca un nuovo ordine, il passato dev’essere eliminato: Luke era solo l’inizio.” Cominciò ad avvicinarsi, mentre Rey indietreggiava nella cabina “Hosnian Prime è in ginocchio ormai e presto toccherà la stessa sorte alla Resistenza.” Fece una pausa, le girava intorno come un lupo fa con la preda, senza mai staccarle gli occhi di dosso “Il tuo talento è sprecato in una causa persa. Unisciti a noi e cambieremo l’universo.”

Lui si immobilizzò tendendo la mano guantata. Rey si avvicinò con cautela, badando che non facesse mosse false, allungò la mano, ma anziché prendergliela, gli sfilò il guanto. Lui la lasciò fare. Rey si avvicinò ancora, la punta dei piedi a pochi centimetri dagli stivali di Kylo, e, chiudendo gli occhi, si accostò la mano di Kylo al viso.

“Ti seguirei in capo all’universo, se solo accettassi di essere te stesso: Ben Solo.” Sussurrò mentre lui le stringeva il viso con la mano.

“Ben Solo è morto.” Dichiarò lui con freddezza.

“Si è perso,” spalancò gli occhi lei “ma io continuerò a cercarlo.” Decretò, schioccandogli un bacio sul dorso della mano mentre la connessione s’interrompeva.

La speranza tornò a fiorire nel cuore di Rey: il sacrificio di Luke non era stato invano, Ben non era riuscito a compiere l’ultimo passo verso l’abisso. Senza rendersene conto, si ritrovò a stringersi al petto il guanto che aveva sfilato a Kylo. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per onorare la memoria del maestro e ripristinare quella di Ben, doveva solo convincere Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donne, impariamo a difenderci quando avremo modo di uscire di casa ^^"  
> https://youtu.be/-V4vEyhWDZ0
> 
> Spero stiate tutti/e bene.
> 
> P.S.: Ho notato che nel capitolo 12 Interrogatorio avevo copia incollato male il testo e mancava l'incipit *facepalm* l'ho inserito ora.


End file.
